


Against The Current

by sounni



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 54,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sounni/pseuds/sounni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U - Agent Emma Swan is as tough as nails, using her job to fill the void being abandoned had left. Sent undercover to investigate Arms Trafficking her world is thrown into complete chaos by her boss. Killian Jones is the playboy CEO and her main suspect. Fighting an attraction to a man more closed off than she is may mean that the only way to get answers is to break her only rule - Never let people get close!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sweat was dribbling down her face and her lungs were burning but she still caught blurred movement from her left and took off running.

"Stop!"

Emma Swan was breathless but there was no way she was going to let months of investigation go down the drain. Turning sharply around a corner, she could hear feet thundering down a dimly lit alley.

"Push...Push..." Emma repeated the mantra in her head over and over again as she gained on her suspect. Her hours at the gym were paying off as her fitness level far exceeded her targets.

Emma watched as he reached a wire fence and attempted to climb. His hands fumbled at the mesh giving her the opportunity to charge up behind him. Emma reached out and using her momentum and upper body strength she yanked hard on his jacket. The man's hands and feet were too big for the wire holes and he easily lost grip and fell back.

He hit the ground with a loud crack and let out a determined grunt. Before he even had the chance to scramble away her foot was on his chest and her gun was out of its holster.

"I wouldn't..." It was all she had to say before the struggling stopped and the man just glared at her with contempt.

Emma could hear the sound of heels on the pavement behind her and knew that her back up had finally caught up to her.

"Swan...that was..."

"Read him his rights." Emma cut off the officer abruptly and dismissively.

It surprised her that her colleagues were still amazed at her stamina and dedication to her job. Wasn't that what all Agents strived for? Do your job and put the bad guy away!

Emma glanced up at sudden flickering of lights, the cavalry had definitely arrived. Support vehicles now blocked off the alley and the familiar red and blue police lights had a slight smile gracing her lips.

"Emma," David Nolan's voice reached out to her above all of the chaos and she was grateful for a familiar presence. David was Emma's direct superior and quite frequently the one that co-ordinated and supervised her investigations. He was a kind and fair man and one of the few that she had gotten to know.

"Nicely done!" David commended her and Emma felt the need to be snarky, she didn't work her ass off for nothing.

"Did you doubt me? I always get my man..."

Emma slid gracefully into her tub. Filled with scorching hot water, she had tipped in every type of salts, soaks and oils she owned in attempts to avoid any sore muscles tomorrow.

Lifting her wine glass to her lips, Emma took a long sip and laid her head back against the bath. The job was tough and challenging but it was worth it!

Becoming an Agent was her crowning glory. She'd spent years slogging it out as a bail bondsman...being under estimated and working anything she could get her hands on. It had paid off and given her the opportunity to move into the bigger leagues. Her tough shell, sharp senses and eye for detail gave her an edge and she had now been working with the Agency for 5 years.

Each time she solved a case or had a successful arrest, it filled a gaping hole inside and gave her a sense of purpose. Emma knew that her need to be perfect at her job and solve these crimes probably stemmed from her own personal childhood mystery. If she couldn't figure out her own puzzle then she was damn sure she would solve others.

Getting to the bottom of a crime always left her with a good feeling and relaxing in the bath with a glass of wine and a trashy magazine was the cherry on top.

Emma's phone tingled with a text message:

New case. 7am briefing. David

Emma glanced at her watch again before continuing to rap her fingers impatiently against the briefing table.

7:15 am – He was late!

A dozen of her colleagues were also waiting for David to appear for the briefing. For that many agents to be called in it must be one doozy of an assignnment. She'd done some quick questioning but none of the others seemed to have any inkling of what the new case pertained to, they were all in the dark.

Emma quickly went through a list in her head: Drugs? Terrorism? Weapons of Mass Destruction?

Her thoughts were quickly pushed out of her head when the door slammed open. A ruffled David Nolan bustled into the room carrying a large pile of folders. It was strange to see her ever composed boss flustered.

David reached an arm out and threw the file he was holding across the table to her. Photos spilled out and Emma was met with the subject of her next case. Dark, unruly hair and twin sapphire eyes beamed up at her and something familiar niggled in the back of her brain.

"Meet Killian Jones, owner and CEO of..."

"Corsair Corporation," Emma finished David's sentence with a slight smirk on her face.

She now knew why his face had seemed familiar. Killian Jones was not only the very smart head of a multinational shipping conglomerate, he was also frequently found in the pages of the trashy magazines she found herself indulging in at the supermarket checkout. There was always something refreshing about leaving her hard and gritty world behind to read about someone's latest affair or who had this summer's greatest bikini body.

Killian Jones was always featured heavily, being photographed with some new beautiful woman on his arm or at some charity event. There had even been an article about him in the magazine she had been reading in her bath the evening before.

David frowned slightly at her interruption and continued giving his briefing,

"Corsair Corporation is considered the best in the business. They hold themselves above and beyond when following protocols. There has never been any cause for concern...until now."

Emma was familiar with Corsair Corporation as it was the single biggest shipping line in the world. Corsair's had its hand in everything from transporting cargo to transporting people on its many ferry and cruise liners.

"It has come to our attention that there have been some discrepancies in manifests, and deliveries spanning the last 8 months," David continued as he touched the monitor behind him.

Pictures of guns, grenades and various other weapons quickly littered the screen.

Emma pushed the surveillance photographs to the side and pulled out the other documents still sitting in the manila folder. Shipping manifests, surveillance reports and a full background check of all senior company members were included in the paperwork.

"As you will be aware the flood of weapons into Africa has been rapidly increasing in the past several months...we have reason to believe that the two are linked!"

"In front of you is a dossier on not only Corsair but on Killian Jones...Get familiar!" David commanded his Agents.

Jones led an extremely public life which mainly consisted of parties, charity events and a penchant for brunettes. On the otherhand he seemed to keep all of his personal information private and close to his chest. His company was the same, tough security and a thick wall of lawyers for anyone who attempted to gain information.

"Is Jones the main suspect in these activities?" Emma questioned as she flicked through the pages in front of her.

"Somebody with high level access is doing a damn good job of tampering with the manifests and we need to uncover the reason...whether it is simply someone smuggling in their stash of Rum or whether it is as serious as weapons being brought in and distributed illegally to factions." Emma nodded quickly at David's explanation and began to gather up her dossier.

If the Corsairs CEO was involved in shady dealings then this could be a far bigger problem than any one of them anticipated. The shipping company had unparalleled access into dozens of countries and this could quickly become a far more volatile situation than anyone could predict.

The magazine photos always showed a confident yet powerful man that oozed charisma. The surveillance photos spread on the desk in front of her were not of the highest paparazzi quality but the grainy shots still captured the powerful aura that made Killian Jones a man to tread lightly with.

"How are we going to approach this?" Emma questioned, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the table.

"Jones is one of the most powerful men in the world...I doubt knocking on his door and asking him is a possibility?"

The look that crossed David's face was one of irritation, "Don't be smart Swan...This will be an extremely covert investigation with many agents needing to assume rolls at Corsairs. We need people on the inside...or our access is limited and our case fails to start."

Emma knew that they could not tip off Jones or any of his associates. Someone with his power could easily dispose of evidence and clean up any loose ends. They would need to gather as much information and in turn evidence as they could before they could even approach the CEO with their claims.

David threw another folder at each person. "These are your aliases and new jobs. I want NO mistakes on this."

Emma ran through the likely positions she was to be given: Bodyguard? Security Expert?

There were many positions someone with her skills could fill at a company like this! Flicking open the folder, Emma felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop.

"You have to be kidding?" Emma's eyes shot to David's and she could feel her temper increasing. Taking a deep breath Emma asked again, "You have to be kidding?"

David shrugged, "No joke Swan. We need someone in the office that will be able to get access to files."

Emma took another glance at her 'new position' – 'Secretary Pool.'

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Secretary Pool...Secretary Pool...Secretary Pool

The words were bouncing around inside her brain and just wouldn't stop.

Emma was currently sprawled on her living room floor. Papers were piled up messily in a circle around where she was laying. Crunching on a juicy red apple, she flicked through the papers pertaining to her 'new job'.

'Secretary' – Emma had faced a lot of tough assignments in the past and all of them had suited her particular skill set. She quickly flicked through some of them in her head: she was tough, flexible, great at hand to hand combat and an excellent marksman.

None of these skills screamed 'Secretary.'

If anything Emma knew she was terrible at office work. Paperwork was something she hated, usually because she didn't have the patience to deal with the bureaucracy of it all when there were better things she could be doing with her time. The only schedules she usually organised were her own as she found being a lone wolf was easier. She could always count on herself to be there!

A legitimate job had come up at Corsair's and David pulled a few strings to make sure that Emma was the only candidate to be hired. He had not been happy at her lack of enthusiasm for this new case and had warned her that her need to be professional far outweighed her personal feelings about her cover.

Emma had been taken aback that David Nolan of all people would question her dedication and professional behaviour. He had also taken the time to warn everyone that this case would not be an easy one and that it was going to be a tough slog that may drag out for months. Emma had groaned and David had narrowed his eyes at her before pointing out that the jobs they were assuming would be real...that they were expected to fulfil all of the duties associated and not to draw attention to themselves.

Emma picked up the background on Corsair's CEO.

Killian Jones was a mystery. The man seemed to have everything. He was incredibly rich, good looking and from all accounts a very quick witted man. There was limited information in the file about his private life and most of the file focused on his business career and his reputation with women. Audits of the company had always come back clean and though Killian Jones appeared ruthless in business there was nothing to suggest that he was underhanded. Emma knew from experience that sometimes things that seemed legit just weren't. She had been through all of the documents provided twice and

The need for this undercover operation was vital...it wasn't about just stopping the weapons being shipped; it was about stopping the supplier. The influence that Corsair's held was incredible and if they didn't sew this case up tight she doubted she'd have a job left to come back too!

Emma reached over to the pick up the pad she had been scribbling notes on. A new wardrobe was in order if she wanted to fit in seamlessly with the other Secretaries at Corsair's.

Buy new work clothes – pretty

Emma made sure to include 'pretty' in the note as she had a habit of only buying practical pants and plain blouses before usually pairing them with her red leather jacket. This assignment at Corsair's would mean a new more feminine wardrobe was in order.

Emma tugged at her skirt, feeling that it was sitting higher than it should be.

'I should never have let that woman talk me into this,' she mumbled under her breath.

Pushing open the big glass doors in front of her, Emma rushed into Corsair's Headquarters. It was her first day and she was already late by 15 minutes. Being late was something that Emma hated but trying on 10 different outfits would make anybody late. She had questioned nearly every outfit the sales assistant had conned her into buying and in the end had no time to do her hair. Emma usually preferred her blonde locks tied back but this morning she'd simply had no time and had let them cascade down her back.

Having already received her security pass and employee I.D from David made it easier when accessing the building. She'd already wasted more time earlier as she didn't yet have access to a parking spot which meant that she'd had to park around the block.

Emma was to meet a woman named Regina Mills on the 15th Floor. She flashed her badge at the security guard and waited whilst her belongings were put through the scanner.

Stabbing the elevator button she gave herself a few seconds to glance around and take in the lobby. It was an extremely busy place but there was order and security was posted throughout. There were also adequate security cameras installed above the entrances and throughout the lobby. If this was any indication then a quick check of recent security logs may show any inconsistencies. Emma wasn't sure at this stage what her level of access would be but it wouldn't take much to use her many skills to get what she wanted.

The elevator chimed and Emma quickly turned to face its opening doors. Stepping in the doors closed swiftly behind her. There was only a man and a woman in the elevator which had just come from the parking garage. The man had his back to her but it wasn't hard to see what they were doing. The brunette woman had her head thrown back against the elevator wall whilst the man's lips attacked her neck. She was wearing a short tight dress and had her leg thrown up around the man's side whilst he caressed her thigh with his hand. The elevator lurched upwards but the rendezvous continued.

"Get a room!" Emma directed before turning away from the scene. If there was one thing she hated it was unprofessionalism.

Emma heard movement behind her and felt a presence step up close to her. The hairs on her arms stood up and a tingle rolled down her spine.

"Ahem..." The sound of a throat being cleared was a tactic to get Emma's attention. Emma resisted the urge to turn around and give the man a serving.

"Excuse me?" An English accented voice questioned. The tone of voice exuded power and Emma felt the need to twist her head. She was met with piercing blue eyes and unruly black hair.

Her stomach droped to her feet and she brriefly squeezed her eyes shut. The one thing David had warned about was making waves. He had explicitly told her to blend in.

"Stay out of trouble Swan."

This was the exact situation that David had wanted her to avoid.

Standing in front of her was a rather irritated Killian Jones.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I have been away from this for a while so I am going back through each chapter and hopefully creating a better flow!

Emma's eyes drifted past the furious Killian to take in the woman who was now leaning leisurely against the elevator wall.

Long rich brunette hair framed an excessively made up face and wafts of extremely pungent perfume were quickly filling the small space. More skin was showing than material and the killer heels she wore meant she was looking down at Emma.

Killian Jones sure could pick them. She racked her brain and tried to remember who the last woman of the week was...

Emma's eyes flicked back to the irritated man in front of her and she simply shrugged.

"Em-ma,"

The way he drawled her name sent shocks rippling through her body. He'd obviously read her staff I.D and was trying to mess with her head...intimidate her. She pushed away the feelings and took a more hardened stance. Killian leant in slightly closer and she got a hint of spice that shot straight to her head. Emma could have sworn that she could feel his stubble against her skin, he was that close.

"Learn your place!" Killian sneered before straightening up.

"How dare you." Emma exclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips and stared straight up at him, ready for a fight.

"Do you know who I am?" Killian asked, his stormy eyes boring into her arrogantly. The aura surrounding him exuded a boldness, a man who seemed to always get what he wanted. Emma had a pet hate for people who acted superior, using their power to intimidate others and knock them down. It always brought back memories that she would rather forget.

"You pompous, arrogant..." Emma fired out heatedly before pausing. She let her eyes drink him in, surprise briefly flashing through his eyes before a shutter came down and shielded his emotions from her.

Emma cringed, David was not going to be happy if she got herself fired and on the first day! She needed to salvage this situation...quickly.

Dragging her gaze away she let her eyes drop the carpeted floor in an act of submission. Emma knew from experience that men in his position of power needed to feel that they were the dominate person in these situations.

"Sorry...Sir," Emma all but growled before turning back to face the elevator doors., never raising her eyes from the floor. She felt the exact moment Killian Jones moved away from her and all but sighed in relief.

Emma counted silently in her head to keep her cool and had only reached 4 when the elevator doors opened at her floor. Emma shot out of the lift like a bullet, fast and furious. She straightened her spine, lifted her head and resisted the urge to look back at the elevator. Emma would find Regina Mills and she would do everything in her power to keep this job.

"You're late. Do not make a habit of it or you will be looking for a new job," Regina Mills ordered Emma as they walked into the office space.

Emma glanced around and tried to absorb every little detail about her new workplace. The area was wide and spacious with several desks assembled to allow for shared work. There was a small area off to the side that housed several photocopiers, fax machines and printers. What surprised Emma the most was the relaxed and welcoming aura that seemed to permeate the space. There were colourful flowers everywhere and a cosy little area with beautiful leather lounges and a fancy looking espresso machine.

'No more stale and weak coffee,' Emma smiled to herself just thinking about the coffee at the Agency.

She made sure to note that there were several security cameras facing the entrances and record keeping areas. It was great news for her investigation.

"This is yours," Regina's curt tone reminded Emma that she actually had a job to do.

"You will need to have all of these dictation files typed up and redistributed to the appropriate offices before you take a break," Regina informed her before turning on her heel and leaving.

Emma threw her bag onto the floor haphazardly and flopped into her desk chair. Letting out a big groan, she wondered once more if she was in over her head.

"Don't let Regina get to you," A timid voice called out to her from the next desk. Emma glanced up and watched as small woman with a dark pixie haircut poked her head over.

"I like to think she has more bark than bite," she said as she gave Emma a large smile.

"I'm Mary Margaret," introducing herself before passing over a large blueberry muffin. "Welcome!"

Emma quickly pulled the paper down and took a large bite. She'd neglected breakfast and was starving. Halfway through her first mouthful she realised she still hadn't introduced herself.

"Emma."

"Don't stress too much...It's your first day. Anything you need," Mary Margaret informed Emma before her head swiftly disappeared back to her own desk.

__________________________________________________________________

Emma was struggling. Listening to the recordings and then typing them up was a little harder and more time consuming than she had estimated. The She had been working for 2 solid hours and had only work through ¼ of the pile. She'd had to reign in her need to start snooping around and fixate on finishing this work. After her start to the morning, Emma knew that she needed to fit in and show her worth.

The week passed slowly until Emma finally got a handle on her schedule and the Corsair's operating system and database. Mary-Margaret had kept Regina off her back and they had spent several lunch hours chatting about nonsense and the company.

Emma's access to the Corsair's database and security footage was limited and non-existant. She hadn't had the opportunity to try anything sneaky as Regina always kept her piled with work.

Friday afternoon found her swamped in 'last minute' reports that Emma would have bet her reputation were anything other than last minute. Regina had it in for her but she sucked it up and set to work.

Five o'clock rolled around really quickly and while the others were packing up and heading home, Emma was still working hard.

She finished off the reports with a smile of satisfaction and began piling them up for filing and delivery to the appropriate offices. The pile was higher than she imagined and with both hands underneath and her chin resting on top, she made her way to the elevator.

The doors opened and Emma surged forward, straight into a solid body. The files fell from her hands, scattering on the floor along with a warm liquid that smelt suspiciously like coffee.

"You idiot!" Emma berated angrily before dropping to her knees and trying to salvage her hard work.

"You couldn't wait one second!" She hated when people were so impatient they pushed into the elevator before there was a chance to exit.

"Pardon?" The voice was instantly recognisable and had Emma squeezing her eyes shut at the arrogance lacing Killian Jones' tone.

She ignored him and quickly tried to get all of the files into a messy pile that she could carry. Killian had not moved and she could see his shoes out of the corner of her eye. Her temper was slowly building and the last thing she needed was to keep on screaming at the CEO...no matter how much he deserved it.

Emma rocked back on her heels pulled herself to her feet, the sopping paperwork in her arms. She risked a quick look at Killian Jones and was bothered by the smirk on his face. He was enjoying her annoyance.

"Watch where you are going next time." Emma shot out under her breath before stalking away...ignoring the laughter that echoed behind her.

____________________________________________________________________________

Regina called Emma into work on Saturday until 1pm. It was quiet in the office as only a few others had been called in on their day off. There was plenty of work to get through but Emma decided to use a good chunk of her time to snoop around the mainframe.

The security Emma found on the Corsair's database was extreme and all of the quick and easy hacks she tried, failed.

The intercom on her desk buzzed.

"Miss Swan?" the sugar sweet voice questioned.

"Yes."

"Your presence is required on the executive floor,"

Emma stood quickly, grabbed a notebook and straightened her skirt and blouse. She hoped she looked respectable.

The executive level was on the top floor of the building, somewhere she had not previously had access too yet. Stepping out of the elevator Emma was instantly struck by the opulent reception. The sleek design and ridiculously expensive furniture was captivating and Emma had to re-focus.

"Emma Swan?" the saccharine voice from the intercom asked. Emma nodded and was immediately escorted down a long hallway. They passed through an exquisitely decorated outer office before stopping at a large oak door. The woman rapped twice on the wood and pulled open the door, holding it for Emma to walk through.

Killian Jones stood behind a large mahogany desk and Emma reeled back realising this was not what she was expecting. She had actually hoped to never see the CEO again during her investigation.

"Thank you Candy," Killian drawled and gave a fliratious wink.

Emma had to scoff at the woman's name and caught Killian looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Sit down Swan," Killian commanded as he indicated for her to take either of the plush leather seats in front of his desk. Emma took a moment to glance around the office; any little piece of information could be handy.

Large glass windows framed the room and offered sensational views of the city. There was a clean whiteboard, a projection screen and several filing cabinets. There was also what appeared to be a stocked bar with several types of rum lining the shelves. It was the epitome of a successful CEO's office.

Sinking into the chair, Emma felt like a thunderstorm was looming ready to wash away any chances she had of getting information from Corsair's headquarters.

She was about to get fired. Emma decided she could talk her way out of this.

"I am sorry for..." she trailed off.

"It was not my place to comment..." Emma knew she was babbling, thinking only of getting her train back on the tracks.

"Stop!" Killian commanded with a small quirk of his lips.

"Nobody ever stands up to me like you have...twice." Killian paused. "It was refreshing."

"Huh?" Emma stuttered in shock.

"Everybody is to bloody agreeable and it drives me insane. I need somebody who will tell it to me like it is. Do what I need them to do...No nonsense." He informed her passionately.

"What is it you want?" Emma queried suspiciously.

"I need a new assistant."

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Emma just stared at Killian...dumbfounded. Being at a loss for words was something that never happened to her. In her line of work, if she wasn't quick on her feet then she would most likely already be dead.

"You're catching flies there Swan." Killian's voice broke through her daze and she snapped her mouth shut.

"You're serious?" Emma questioned sceptically. Too say she was surprised was an understatement...her run-ins with the CEO had definitely not prepared her for his offer.

It would be a good move for her to accept the position. David had told her to get as much information and evidence as she could. Working directly for their main suspect would be seen as a hero move on her part and give her the access that she was lacking now.

"I don't say things I don't mean." Killian told her seriously before moving out from behind his desk. Emma's eyes followed his movements and he stopped right in front of her, perching on the edge of the table.

Emma knew the workload would be exponentially harder than what she was currently dealing with. It did worry her but she was always eager for a challenge. It didn't help that David would have her head if she passed this up as it could lead to her closing the case months earlier than predicted!

"When do I start?"

She watched as pure arrogance seemed to ooze from Killian's pores. He had known that she wouldn't be able to resist a promotion.

Killian leant back and Emma tried to ignore the muscles that flexed underneath his shirt. He quickly grabbed a book off his desk and tossed it at her before hopping off his desk.

"My schedule." Killian tossed over his shoulder as he strode through his office door.

Emma was hot on his tail. He stopped in front of a desk filled with piles of paperwork.

"I need this all dealt with straight away." Killian narrowed his eyes and stared at Emma as if daring her to say something.

"Where's Candy?" Emma mocked as she dropped into the seat behind the desk. He smirked before going back into his office and shutting the door.

Glancing at the piles of paperwork made one thing clear...she was either going to sink or swim.

1 hour later

Her office space looked like a hurricane had ripped right through ruthlessly. Emma was sitting on the floor amidst piles of sorted paperwork. She hadn't really been sure how to sort it but figured having her own system was probably not a bad thing. Emma had been using post-it notes to keep everything colour co-ordinated and also to write herself notes. So far nothing seemed out of the ordinary but most of the paperwork pertained to the cruise line portion of the business.

"Oh my gosh...Emma!" Mary Margaret's voice was a welcoming reprieve. She had Emma's belongings in her arms and the look of sympathy on her face made Emma smile.

"I think I have everything under control." She tried to sound confident as she picked up several of the piles and stood up.

"How?" Mary Margaret asked, indicating to the desk and all of the work.

"Apparently I am disagreeable." Emma shrugged. It was at that moment that the intercom buzzed.

"Coffee." Killian Jones's voice echoed. Picking up the 'bible' as she had come to refer to it, Emma flicked through several pages before coming across how the boss liked his coffee. Mary Margaret could see how occupied Emma was and indicated that she was leaving.

"Lunch?" Emma questioned.

Mary Margaret nodded and with a small smile left Emma alone.

'Black.' Emma was grateful to read that Killian Jones had coffee the simple way.

Quickly preparing the coffee, Emma scooped up several mounds of correspondence and pushed open Killian's office door.

It was next to impossible to miss the striking figure sitting behind his desk. His eyes were glued to his computer screen and he raised one hand to wave Emma in. Killian's eyes were now glued to her and she watched as he brazenly appraised her. Emma felt an unwanted tightening in her stomach. His eyes wandered over her body before moving to her face and catching her eye. Emma maintained eye contact, not willing to be the first one to step down. She reached forward and placed his coffee on the desk before pushing it towards him.

Killian smirked and broke the eye contact. "I need today's mail."

Emma raised her eyebrows and dumped the pile she was holding onto the desk in front of him.

"I'm on top of everything,"

"I'm sure you are Swan," Killian responded cheekily before clearing his throat. "How is today looking?"

Emma was confused for a moment before realising he meant his schedule. She quickly reminded him of his appointments before asking about his phone calls.

"It's your discretion Swan. If it is important...put it through. Otherwise take a message,"

"I'm off to lunch, is there anything you need?" Emma asked him. Killian shook his head and started working again. Effectively dismissed she turned and left his office.

Lunch with Mary Margaret had been a welcome relief with neither believing how fortunate Emma was in becoming the CEO's new assistant. Emma still hadn't discovered anything relating to her case but she had learnt a lot more about the people she worked with including the big boss. Mary Margaret was quick to warn Emma about his nefarious ways with women but it was nothing that she hadn't already known.

Returning to the office Emma was glad she'd made this bond with someone at work; it would make her time here just that little bit easier. The phone began ringing as she sat at her desk, ignoring the still messy floor.

"Killian Jones' office. Emma speaking."

"Can I speak to Killian please," A feminine voice purred down the line.

"Can I ask who is calling?" Emma questioned the woman.

"Miranda Wilson."

"What is this regarding?"

"Put me through." Emma didn't like the woman's tone and decided to use her discretion and veto the call, "I'm sorry Miss Wilson, Mr Jones is unavailable at the moment."

"Is this about the elevator?" Miranda's voice screeched through the phone. Emma's brows furrowed in confusion but she suddenly had a visual picture of a brunette woman in a tight dress.

It was at that moment the man in question decided to exit his office.

"I assure you that he is busy and this has nothing to do with the incident in elevator." Emma informed Miranda in a tone a little harsher than she had intended. Killian had stopped in front of her desk and was watching her. His intense gaze was unnerving and Emma pushed down any reaction she may have felt. She listened for several more moments before deciding to end this conversation

"I will let him know you called." Emma finally told Miranda and promptly hung the phone up.

Killian raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Miranda Wilson. Call her back!"

"Thank you Swan. I can see how deftly you dealt with that."

"Is she the flavour of the month?" Emma blurted out, immediately regretting her comment. Her lack of filter had gotten her into trouble on many occasions. She wasn't sure what response she was going to get.

Killian let out a large laugh and shrugged, "I guess you could call her that. Next time put her call through." With that last parting shot Killian left.

Glancing at the 'bible', Emma could see that he had an appointment across town. This was her first opportunity to snoop and get some valuable information. Killian had organised a new security pass and the IT department had given her higher clearance on the mainframe.

An hour later and Emma was still pouring over financial data. She had started with tax records. Being the CEO's assistant had many benefits; the most important was that she could access nearly every secure file on the database. She had started with records dating back a year and had slowly been reading through. There was a lot of information to process. Anything she found remotely relevant she quickly printed and placed in a manila folder.

Emma hated to admit that Killian Jones was firmly on top of things, running an extremely tight ship. From what Emma could see all of the financial records adhered to regulatory standards. It was going to take her a while to work through the information.

Placing the manila folder in her bag, Emma packed up her things and switched her computer off. She had not seen Killian for the rest of the afternoon but made sure to write him a big sticky note reminding him to fix her up a car parking space. Placing it on his door where he wouldn't miss it.

Emma smiled to herself. It was like she enjoyed irking him. She turned around quickly and crashed into something solid. Hands reached out to hold her steady...burning her skin. Looking up her eyes met with those of brightest blue.

She was in trouble now.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Emma's palms found themselves resting against a toned chest as two rough hands cupped her elbows. She swallowed audibly as she gazed into Killian's eyes. Knowing she needed to say something, Emma tried to speak but her tongue felt heavy and no words would form.

Killian's tongue flicked out to lick his upper lip and Emma sucked in a sharp breath. His eyes became stormy and slowly began raking up and down her body. 

'What is wrong with you?' Emma questioned herself crossly. She was adept at removing herself from unwanted attention but in this instance she was finding it difficult.....as it wasn't exactly unwanted.

Pushing her palms against his chest, she shoved Killian back. "If you've finished your inspection...I'm going home." Emma told him moodily. 

She was not going to let him use and then discard her the same way he seemed to do with all of his women. It was a game to him and she refused to play.

Killian raised his hands into the air in a mock surrender and let her squeeze past. Emma pulled her bag close into her side and reminded herself why she was here. Though Killian had not uttered a word she swore she could feel his eyes burning into her back until the elevator doors closed.

__________________________________________________________________________

Emma needed to update her status. Following protocol she stopped by Granny's Diner and ordered a hot chocolate with cinnamon. Scribbling a quick note onto a napkin, Emma slid it into the manila folder and then threw a few folded bills onto the table.

There were several established ways for communicating with the agency that she could use and that would result in receiving a secure call. David had been thrilled to hear that Emma had been promoted. He could not sing her higher praises and admitted that his head had nearly exploded when he flicked through the documents she had copied off the Corsair's database. Emma had quickly informed her boss that there were sections of the database that she could not access and that she doubted any evidence would be in an obvious place. 

The final thing David told Emma was to keep Killian Jones close. She had scoffed and hung up the phone. That was the absolute last thing she was going to do.

2 Weeks Later

Emma banged her fist against the side of the printer. She had been trying to print out documents for an important meeting she had been organising in the boardroom. The last few weeks had definitely been an eye opener into the corporate world. If she wasn't doing paperwork, she was organising restaurants, gifts and even picking up dry cleaning. It didn't leave much time to snoop but she still managed to work in some investigation into her busy schedule.

Emma didn't actually think she had been getting any better at her job. It must be enough to skim by as Killian wasn't one to keep dead weight around.

Pulling open the front of the printing machine, Emma reached in and began wiggling and prodding the different parts she could see.

"Need help love?"

Emma lifted her head up and her eyes rested on Killian Jones. He was resting smugly against the door frame, one of his strong legs crossed over the other and his arms folded against his chest.

"I've got it under control," Emma informed him tartly. Killian smirked and glanced down at his Rolex.

"Five minutes Swan." He informed her before pushing off and leaving her in peace. Killian's presence was always felt...a smooth line or a smug smile. It was hard to ignore his flirtatious ways. 

Ten minutes later

The printer had a paper jam that had taken her a bit too long to rectify. Emma had never felt so frazzled. Facing drug cartels was easier than trying to prepare a boardroom for an executive meeting.

Emma raced down the hallway and barged through the board room doors without knocking. Killian was standing in front of half a dozen of the company's executives. At the abrupt noise the room became silent and all eyes turned towards her.

___________________________________________________________________________

Killian stared at the hurricane that had just swept into his boardroom. She was a vision. Her blonde mane was pulled back from her face and he itched to let it out and run his fingers through the silky locks. Black ink marred her skin and she looked extremely stressed as she moved to pass out the documents she had been clutching tightly.

He enjoyed flirting with Emma and there had been several moments when he had felt an inexplicable tug towards her and had been caught up in the moment. He had no intention of letting it go any further. Killian made a mental note to call Miranda later; he needed to work off some of this tension.

__________________________________________________________________________

Emma slumped into a chair at the end of the table and pulled out a notebook to take the important minutes of the meeting.

"You handled that well." A voice from her left whispered. Emma glanced across at the man and noticed dark hair and soft dark eyes.

"Neal Cassidy," The man introduced and Emma could finally place a face with a name. She was looking at Corsair Corporations general manager. This man had his finger on the pulse of all business operations. She would need to get closer to Neal in order to get her hands on some more information.

"Thanks," Emma beamed at him. She knew just how to use her femininity when she needed!

__________________________________________________________________________

Emma had organised to have lunch with Neal Cassidy and see what kind of information she could get her hands on. Two weeks and she had not uncovered anything suspicious. If anything illegal was going on than it was a lot more extensive than they had first thought. 

Emma's computer buzzed with a new email from Killian.

Clear my schedule from Thursday to Sunday. Organise travel plans to Durban for 2.

Durban? Emma quickly brought up Google and entered the city into the search engine. It only took several moments to learn that Durban was in South Africa and that it had a massive shipping port.

Emma was still researching flights and hotels when Miranda Wilson sashayed into her room. The brunette was again dressed to the nines in a tight black dress that left nothing to the imagination.

"Is he expecting you?" Emma questioned Miranda politely.

"Of course," Miranda smiled smugly. Emma didn't know what her problem was but she was always quite unpleasant when they spoke.

Killian took that moment to exit his office. Miranda rushed over to him and threw her arms around his neck. His arms moved around to clasp behind her back and his head moved over her shoulder.

Emma watched and couldn't help but feel the green eyed monster bubble up inside of her. She pushed the feeling down. She didn't need this distraction. Killian Jones was a womaniser and was flirty with every woman he came across. Emma knew she was not special.

Glancing back at her computer screen to complete the bookings she felt a tingle on the back of her neck and swore she could feel eyes on her. Flicking her eyes up quickly she caught intense blue eyes staring at her. Miranda was kissing her way down Killian's neck but he seemed to be having no part of it, instead gazing at her. Emma narrowed her eyes and shot him a dirty look.

What was he playing at?

Killian pushed Miranda back and then leant forward and whispered something into her ear. Her face lit up and she strutted out of the room. Killian moved in front of Emma's desk and waited for her to look up from her work.

"Have you ever been to Durban Swan?" he asked her before perching on the edge of her desk.

Emma was slightly confused, "I had to use Google."

Killian's brows furrowed for a moment before he let out a small laugh, "Have you organised 2 rooms?"

"2?" she questioned puzzled at the query. Emma had assumed that he would only need one as Miranda would be accompanying him. 

"Yes. One for me and one for you!" He told her like it should have been obvious.

"Huh?"

"You are coming with me."

____________________________________________________________________________________

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

"That's not in my job description." Emma told Killian bluntly. If she could somehow worm her way of this trip then she would have a free reign in the office and more time to snoop around.

Killian's eyes darkened and he leant forward into her space, "Something urgent has come up with one of my ships and I need to deal with it. You need to keep my schedule flowing and take situation sensitive notes."

Emma knew he was right and it was in her job description. She gave a huff and pointed at her computer screen, "What do you prefer?"

"Let's see what you come up with." He told her before pushing off her desk and leaving the office. 

Emma knew that Killian was used to a certain lifestyle so she booked 2 first class tickets to Durban. A quick google about top hotels led Emma to booking the Presidential Suite at the Oyster Box Hotel. She figured that he was rich enough to afford the best so why not take advantage of it.

Emma was tempted to book really crappy cramped seats in economy and a shabby 2 star hotel...she could have really stuck it to him but then she would been suffering too.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lunch with Neal Cassidy had been enlightening. Emma found that he was not only eager to share information about his work but also over share about his personal life. 

Neal was not only a good source of information but also an easy diversion. The tension between herself and Killian had become thick with innuendo and Emma needed to put a stop to it. It was too easy to flirt with him, make sassy remarks or have awkward moments where they were too close too each other.

Having him in her orbit every day made it hard to put any distance between them. Things had never been easy for Emma and she had worked extremely hard to get what she had in life! Screwing it up by mixing business and pleasure was definitely not on the cards. Killian was a suspect and she was a professional.

Neal had asked her out to dinner on Wednesday night and Emma hadn't taken much persuading. She had made him promise not to keep her too late as she had an early flight to Africa on Thursday morning. He was all too happy to agree.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Killian grabbed his jacket and slid it on as he left his office. He was not surprised to see that Emma was not at her desk, she had become quite adept at avoiding him these past few days. He smiled as he passed her desk, Emma's work had been shaky at the start and she was determined to undermine his instructions at every turn. Being a ruthless and powerful man had meant that people bowed to his every whim. 

Not Emma Swan!

Emma Swan was bloody determined to do things her own way and in her own time regardless of the way he liked things done. Something about her made him want to spill all of his secrets and let her in further than anyone had for a long time. She was gorgeous but it was her strength and determination that drew him in. It was this vulnerability to her that had him hold his distance and keep Miranda closely by his side and in his bed.

Killian headed down to the waiting black Mercedes. He was planning on having a few drinks at dinner and didn't need to worry about how to get home.

"Home, Mr Jones?"

His driver, William Smee greeted him as he slid into the back seat.

"Yes, Smee. A quick stop and then out to 'Neverland' for dinner."   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma had spent one solid hour trying to find something appropriate to wear. Her dinner with Neal Cassidy was tonight and she needed something that screamed 'sexy secretary' more than it screamed 'hardcore agent'. She had only purchased the necessary work clothes when she had gone on her 'pretty work clothes' shopping spree.

Deciding on a dress that was more 'hardcore secretary' than anything else was her final decision - A black sleeveless faux leather mini dress. It was simple but would hug her curves in all the right places. Emma had just the right chunky gold necklace to jazz it up and decided leaving her hair down would allow her to get ready faster.

Emma was meeting Neal at the restaurant – something she'd had to argue with him about because he had wanted to pick her up! 

Pulling into a park, it was only a short walk to the restaurant. Emma stopped walking and gaped at the scene in front of her. There was a swarm of paparazzi crowding the entrance to 'Neverland' – a spectacularly enchanting restaurant that seemed to deserve its magical name. Emma hovered in the background for a moment, wondering if she had the right place.

"Emma," Neal's voice called out as he came up at her side.

"You sure know how to pull out all of the stops," she chided him with a small smile. Knowing how to play Neal was going to be half of her success in this assignment.

Emma let Neal grab her arm and guide her through the front doors of the restaurant. The paparazzi didn't even bat an eyelid as they made their way inside. 'Must be bigger fish to fry.'

The Maitre D' smiled and led them to a small 2 seater table. As Neal ordered a bottle of champagne Emma took the opportunity to absorb the restaurant – she could never afford to come here. 'Neverland' had a very whimsical feel to it without losing any of its elegance. There was beautiful antique furniture that was framed by a captivating 'starry' sky above the tables.

Conversation flowed rather stiltedly as Emma tried to get into the groove. She'd easily allowed Neal to order for her as she played up her 'lovey dovey' persona. It hadn't taken Emma long to figure out that Neal enjoyed taking control and acting the hero...flashing his cash.

A few glasses of champagne later they were halfway through their appetiser when a commotion outside grabbed her attention. Flash after flash sparkled through the restaurant windows and Emma was curious as to who had made the paparazzi go crazy.

Killian Jones and Miranda Wilson strode into the restaurant. Emma gaped as she took in Killian's black pinstriped vest, pants and crisp white shirt. He wore no jacket and it seemed to only enhance the rugged look he was going for. As if he could feel her eyes on him, Killian looked up and straight at her. His eyes seemed to flash as he took in the scene before him. It was only seconds later that his eyes locked with hers and she felt as if she could drown in his stare.

Neal reached over to grasp her hand and her eyes quickly fell from Killian's. Flicking quickly back up to where he was she didn't miss the shimmer of anger in his eyes. Killian blinked it away in a heartbeat and she wasn't so sure she had even seen it at all. 

Emma watched in slow motion as Killian ran his hands down Miranda's back and then let one rest on her bottom. She felt her stomach coil in disgust but swiftly told herself to snap out of it.

She managed to maintain conversation with Neal whilst subtly flicking her eyes over at Killian's table. She didn't think she'd managed to get any information out of Neal and if she had then she had retained none of it. Her attraction to Killian was starting to get in the way of her job...her life. She'd be damned if she let the prime suspect of her case mess with her head.

Killian had felt her eyes on him the moment he had entered 'Neverland'. It took mere seconds for his gaze to mesh with hers. Emma Swan. She looked ethereal in a tight black dress with her blonde locks cascading over her shoulders - Hair that he itched to see flowing each day in the office. His eyes flicked to her companion and he felt his stomach clench in anger.

What was she doing with Neal Cassidy? He watched as his General Manager reached out and touched her hand. Anger rolled through him and quickly retaliated by essentially groping Miranda in front of the whole restaurant. 

He wasn't worried about being thrown out – He was Killian Jones. 

He had vowed to himself that he would never let anyone affect him like this again. It was one of the reasons he rotated his women so frequently. They all knew the score and it allowed him to keep his distance.

He'd have to pull out some of that famous Jones resilience and hope it lasted the entire trip to Durban.

__________________________________________________________________________

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner had dragged on for too long. The paparazzi had been trying to harass him and eventually they had been moved to another table. It had been a good move as he had been distracted by Emma on a 'date' with Neal. He couldn't see them from the new table. Out of sight, out of mind. 

Killian waited until the drive home to pull out his phone. Miranda was all over him, her hands inside his shirt and her lips all over his neck. Leaning off to the side he shot a quick text message off to Emma.

'Smee will pick you up 7am.'

It took only moments for a reply to flash on the screen.

'Not needed.'

Killian couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Emma Swan was one stubborn female. He liked it.

'I insist Swan.'

This time the reply was delayed, as if she were weighing up her options.

'Okay. Will you be accompanying me to the airport?'

Killian stiffened at the text message. Was she afraid to be alone with him? Feeling his withdrawal Miranda pulled back and pouted at him. "What are you doing Killi?"

He hated the nickname but plastered on a smile for her benefit.

"Nothing! Just tying up some loose ends at work."

A seductive gleam entered Miranda's eyes and Killian couldn't help but compare them to Emma's bright green ones. He quickly typed back a curt, 'No,' to Emma and deposited his phone back into his pocket. He would enjoy the rest of this night before the long and tiring flight in the morning.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma felt relaxed as she strode into the airport. Everything seemed to be falling into place. David was thrilled at her progress – the fact that she seemed to not only be gaining Killian's trust but also that she was roping Neal Cassidy in.

Smee had picked her up in a beautiful Mercedes and she had spent the half hour ride to the airport chatting with Killian's chauffeur. William Smee was charming and full of information but anything that pertained to Killian Jones and his private life seemed to be a no-no.

Emma stopped trying to pry information from the driver and instead decided to sink into the plush leather seats and enjoy the ride. Things were organised and for the first time since she had started this 'job' the anxiousness concerning her performance had vanished.

Checking in was a breeze and Emma soon found herself heading for the first class lounge. She was used to travelling economy and never had the opportunity to enter these specialty facilities. The lounge had spectacular views of the tar-mac and beautiful furniture was strategically placed.

"May I help you ma'am?" The concierge questioned her with a smile.

"I am looking for Killian Jones."

Emma watched the woman's eyes light up, "He is at the bar."

'Of course he is,' Emma muttered to herself as she took the escalator up to the next level. Vertical gardens filled the space; the flowers emitting a wonderful fragrance that made everything seem less sterile. 

There were many people in the first class lounge but it only took one cursory glance for Emma to spot him.

Her eyes were drawn to him instantly, lounging against the side of the bar and dressed much more casually than she had ever seen him. Emma blinked really hard several times, not trusting her eyes. Killian was wearing jeans and a deep blue business shirt that emphasised his eyes. What capped it all off was the several buttons he had flicked open and the peek of dark chest hair that were showing.

He was sipping a small tumbler of amber liquid - Emma knew he had a penchant for rum but it was still early in the morning. She preferred her drinks after a long hard slog at the office.

"Swan," his accented voice greeted her.

"Do you always start every morning off with a bang?" Emma questioned coquettishly.

His instant smirk alerted her to the double entendre of her words and she winced.

"Depends which type of bang you are referring to, love." His response caused her cheeks to redden so she rolled her eyes at him to draw his attention. Killian let out a small laugh and pulled out the stool next to where he was standing. Neither of them spoke and somehow it wasn't awkward but comforting, knowing that they needn't say anything to the other.

Emma was aware that she had a whole long weekend in which Killian would be her main source of company. David had been urging her to get closer to the CEO but that would involve letting go of her own secrets - something she wasn't sure she wanted to do.

It was one of her undercover rules - always keep the truth close to the lie. If she could keep her cover story as close as possible to her actual life then it was easier for her to keep track of everything...she couldn't get caught in a lie. Killian was a smart guy and if he even cottoned on to her lying about something her whole cover could be in jeopardy and things did not need to start unravelling. Emma knew that he had a rolodex full of private investigators and security experts, the name of the game she supposed. Emma was going to have to decide what to disclose to Killian...but either way she felt she was going to tumble down the rabbit's hole.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You're catching flies Swan," Killian's voice came from behind. Emma could hear the smile in his voice and turned her head to glare at him before promptly shutting her mouth.

First class was a whole new experience! More like a whole other world. They each had their own private compartments filled with little luxuries that Emma didn't even know she had needed until now. Lounging back in her large leather seat, she dined on gourmet food and sipped Dom Perignon champagne. The other half definitely knew how to live.

This was Emma's first glance into Killian's world outside of the office. He had not seemed affected by the opulent compartments, simply sitting and pulling out a newspaper to peruse. The disparity between their two living conditions could not be any more apparent. Killian had these luxuries...this lifestyle that she could never imagine she would ever have. 

Emma had organised for a driver to pick them up from King Shaka International Airport in Durban. She may not be the best at paperwork but she was one hell of an organiser when it came to being out in the field. The porters took care of their luggage and they slid into opposites sides of the car.

The car travelled north up the M4 motorway towards Umhlanga. It was a little out of the way but the motorway meant easy access to the city. Killian did say he liked the best.

Emma risked a glance at him and saw that Killian was staring aimlessly out of the window. Killian had been rather subdued throughout the flight and though she had tried to initiate conversation, he had been reluctant to chat. Emma had seen several sides to her 'boss' but she had yet to encounter this side. Killian was always arrogant and blatant...not subdued. 

She had let him be for the most of the flight and had hoped he would perk up when they arrived but enough was enough.

"Are you going to tell me why you are sulking?" Emma questioned slowly.

Killian's brows furrowed and he stared straight into her soul. "I don't like to discuss it."

The only thing that had changed with him was their location.

'Was it something about Durban?

"What happened in Durban?" she asked softy. Talking things through wasn't something she was used too or comfortable with but she'd seen it work before.

"Swan..." his tone was telling her to back off but when did she ever back down? If she wanted him to open up maybe she needed to offer him something in return.

"I know what it's like to keep things bottled up inside...It builds and festers until it spills out everywhere....washing every one, everything away." She whispered.

"Maybe sharing..." Emma trailed off with a small shrug.

Killian looked like he was struggling with something and Emma tried to put her finger on it – Guilt? Anger? Remorse?

He took a large breath, "My brother died in Durban,"

________________________________________________________________________

To Be Continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Brother?

Emma was stunned. She had read Killian Jones' background several times, granted it had been limited but it had not mentioned a brother.

"No need to look shocked Swan," Killian told her softly.

"I'm stunned. I didn't know you had a brother." Emma told him honestly.

Killian gave a small tight lipped smile.

"An older brother! Half brother if you want to get technical."

Half brother!

Emma's thoughts were racing. There was so much more to Killian Jones than what he presented to the public. Was the carefree, rich playboy just a facade he used to keep people from getting close to him? 

Emma would have found it funny if she didn't do the same thing. The walls she had erected around herself were that high she didn't even know if she could scale them anymore. 

"My father was less than discrete in his younger days..." Killian paused and seemed to hesitate. Emma knew that his father had been promiscuous without a care as to who knew. She reached a hand out and rubbed it on his forearm, ignoring the tingles shooting through her hand.

Her touch seemed to spur him on a little, "Liam worked for Corsair's aboard a shipping vessel. There was an accident...He died." Killian rushed to the end. Emma knew that he was leaving out some of the most crucial details but she wasn't sure if she should push him.

Leaning in towards him, she whispered, "And?"

Killian's eyes shimmered, his tongue darting out wet his lips.

"The bastard...I didn't know..." His words were choppy and he wasn't making much sense. Emma knew that for Killian to share any of this was difficult. 

She watched the emotions play out on his usually arrogant face and she swayed forward a little bit more. Her interest in his brother was quickly fading into the background. Instead her eyes locked with his and her stomach clenched with need. His breath was fanning her face and..suddenly bright light was streaming into her eyes.

Emma pulled back swiftly, realising the light was in fact the car door being opened. She had been so lost in the moment she hadn't even realised they had stopped.

"Mr Jones, Welcome to the Oyster Box Hotel."

Emma had booked the Presidential Suite. It was the most expensive the hotel had to offer so she had snapped it up. Killian had requested '2 rooms' but had taken it all in his stride and had even murmured a quick thank you as they had been whisked to the private suite.

Emma could only call it 'over the top' as they were led inside. Spanning an impressive 2 levels the suite comprised of 2 bedrooms, his and hers bathrooms and views of the ocean that were simply breathtaking. Emma did feel slightly guilty for booking such an opulent room but what else would a rich CEO stay in? This fit the stereo type...right?

The suite was decorated in beautiful cream colours and all of the furniture looked to be boutique. Emma dumped her handbag on the floor and took off for a look.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Killian watched Emma flitter through the suite like a bird that had just been released from captivity. If he was honest he was glad for the little bit of space. 

He tipped the concierge and walked out onto the terrace. Killian had to admit that though he was no stranger to luxurious hotels, his Swan had outdone herself on this one. The terrace was filled with beautiful plants and candles, and had direct views of the lighthouse and ocean. He loved to stay by the ocean; it was what his life revolved around and what he loved the most.

Killian felt eyes watching him and turned to stare up at the second floor. Emma stood framed by a large window...watching him. Her eyes felt like they were burning holes through his clothes and he moved closer to the terrace doors to get out of her sight. He was not usually a coward but the scene in the car had thrown him. Being in Durban always made him think of Liam and missed opportunities but never once had he felt the need to share his past. 

Emma's prompting in the car had formed a crack in his defence that he needed to quickly seal. He wasn't sure if he had made much sense or given her too much information but if had learnt anything about Emma Swan it was that she would keep prodding until she got the answers she wanted. 

Killian had been grateful that the valet had chosen that moment to open the doors. He was sure that moments later he would have had his tongue in Emma's mouth and his hands on her body. His reaction to her was unlike anything he had ever felt before and it scared him. There was something about her that kept getting under his skin...luring him in. Miranda wasn't around to help him relieve any tension and it seemed that he would be hitting the gym quite hard during their stay.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

The bathroom blew Emma away! The bath was made of solid marble and sat in the middle of the room next to a beautiful glass window. She would definitely be making use of this before they left. The champagne next to it certainly wouldn't go astray either.

She had chosen the smaller of the 2 rooms. Killian was entitled to the master bedroom which was a complete overkill, with a king size bed and small sitting room. 

Emma had caught a glimpse of Killian as she had been gazing at the Indian Ocean. He had opened up to her in the car and even though half of what he had said didn't make complete sense...it was a start. She wanted to barge on out to the terrace and demand he give her answers but she knew he was as closed off as she was.

Maybe if she offered up some of her own battered past he would open up?

Emma wasn't sure if she wanted to learn more about the 'real' Killian. The moment they'd had in the car had been a lapse in her judgment, something she was not willing to repeat no matter how much he seemed to draw her in. She needed to keep thinking of him as the heartless playboy or she would be in some serious trouble.

Muffled voices downstairs alerted Emma to the fact that they were not alone in the suite. Slowly making her way down the stairs she eyed the newcomer at the door with curiosity. The man was slightly shorter than Killian, with a solid physique and short brown hair. He had a similar accent to Killian and Emma observed as the two men spoke with familiarity.

She approached the men and waited for an introduction. The stranger's eyes shifted from Killian to scrutinize her, trailing from her head to her toe and lingering on her chest. A subtle cough from Killian was enough to grab the man's attention. His back straightened immediately and he muttered a quick apology.

Emma could feel Killian's orbs burning into her and she raised her eyebrows as if to urge him to reveal the strangers identity.

"Swan, this is Robin." He informed her, "Robin is..."

"Your head of security," Emma interrupted as the dots finally connected in her head. Robin gave a curt nod and resumed his rigid stance. She knew who Robin was but had never had the opportunity to meet the security expert. No doubt they would get along like a house on fire if she had the chance to reveal all of her security knowledge. Killian's security team was the best...they were efficient, constant and most importantly invisible.

"That will be all for now." Killian dismissed Robin who promptly left the suite. Emma watched as Killian approached the bar and pulled out two tumblers. He withheld the ice and proceeded to pour rum straight into the glasses. He grabbed his own and headed out between 2 doors facing the ocean, without uttering a single word.

It wasn't until she head the click of the doors that Emma realised she had not moved an inch. She wasn't sure if she was meant to follow? Was the drink an invitation? A courtesy? Emma found that reading Killian was difficult as he was a man of few words, preferring to keep things close to the chest. Yes he was a persistent flirt but the man that showed up at functions or in restaurants was not the same man she saw in the office every day. He had opened up to her in the car and though she was confused by most of what he had said, she wasn't one to shy away from asking him straight up.

Deciding to take the bull by the horns she scooped up her glass and followed him outside.

 

To Be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks to all the people that take the time to review or follow/favourite!

The light was fading outside but the ambience of the hotel was still breathtaking. Killian was lounging on a small terrace that faced a lap pool overlooking the ocean. His eyes were shut and his drink rested on a rounded side table. 

Emma moved to the seat opposite him and silently sat, her questions remaining unspoken. Her hands nervously fingered her glass before she took a big swig. Her throat burned for a moment but it did seem to calm her.

"Out with it," Killian's voice permeated the silence but he still hadn't opened his eyes. Emma found it unnerving that he could read her so easily and with his bloody eyes closed.

"What happened?" It was a simple question to ask but the meaning behind it was so much more. She was asking him to divulge things that weren't even officially on record. Things that he kept private and had never shared before.

Killian's eyes cracked open and he sat up gracefully before quickly downing the rest of his drink, wincing slightly at the burning sensation.

"Corsair's was not always the crown jewel of shipping companies. My father was more interested in the bottom line and sleeping around than he was in safety or maintenance." Killian's words were bitter and Emma could tell that there was no love lost between father and son.

"When I was 15 he sent me to 'learn' about the way things were done. I worked my way around the shipping fleet, learning all of the various jobs. I loved being out at sea but I did struggle at the beginning!"

Emma could hear the passion in Killian's voice but his eyes were stormy, "I befriended a slightly older boy who took me under his wing and showed me the ropes."

"Liam." Emma deduced using the information he had also given her in the car.

Killian nodded, "My father got wind of our comradery and promptly shipped Liam off to the Middle East/Africa trading routes. I was furious and refused to have anything to do with him."

Emma frowned, unsure of the significance. Why would he separate the brothers? Killian noted her silence and shuffled forward on his chair, closer to her.

"You're smart Swan...I'm sure you'll put two and two together." He swung himself up and strode back inside but not before throwing over his shoulder, "Early start tomorrow."

Emma stayed outside staring at the ocean, she had may things to process. Killian had been opening up to her before suddenly deciding to retreat. Was he was playing games with her? All she knew was that she was still missing parts of the puzzle.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

The car flew down the freeway and into the city of Durban. Killian had been quick to give her directions this morning before becoming noticeably quiet the entire drive. Emma took the chance to take in the scenery and was pleasantly surprised by what Durban appeared to offer.

The car slowed as they approached 'The Golden Mile', Durban's most famous stretch of beach front. In some ways it reminded Emma of Los Angeles and its beautiful sunny weather and surfing beaches.

It wasn't long before the car stopped at a set of security gates. Killian lowered his window and passed security tags to the guard. He checked his clipboard and then proceeded to wave the car through. Emma had spent many a case either at docks or shipping yards, but each one was different and it was important to note all of the features. The security was adequate but she thought there should be further examination of incoming cars and passengers.

The car crossed several railway tracks and passed long lines of containers before reaching a building emblazoned with the Corsair Corporations logo. There were security guards posted not only at the doors but patrolling the areas around the building. 

Killian punched in a series of numbers and the outer doors to the building opened. Emma followed closely behind him, noting that Robin and 2 other thickset men trailed behind. Killian greeted each of the staff he encountered with a brilliant smile and brief hello. Emma was a tad put out because he had been less than friendly with her this morning.

'Focus.' She reminded herself sternly. Access to records was her primary goal today and she would not let insignificant things derail her.

Killian swiped his security tag into a slot beside a sturdy metal door. The light blinked green and he held the door open, ushering her to enter before him. Emma found herself standing in a large record room, a mixture of rustic filing cabinets and blinking computer mainframes. She had hit the pay dirt, if only she could get the chance to rifle through the documents she may find something that would point her in the right direction or implicate the culprit.

"You wanna fill me in on what's going on?" Emma finally broke the silence that had been suffocating them for hours.

"This needs to stay strictly between us." Killian warned her before moving over to a large computer screen mounted on the wall. He proceeded to bring up the schematics for what appeared to be a large cargo vessel.

"This is the 'Jewel of the Realm'; it is one of my biggest container vessels. It seems to have been the victim of engine sabotage." Killian told her as he zoomed in on one of the areas of the ship.

"Sabotage is a big call to make," Emma stated, peering closer at the schematics.

Killian gave a smile as if enjoying her interest "To most people it would appear to be a small and innocent engine fire in one of the diesel generators."

"And to you?" Emma prodded him, extremely interested in this new information. Could this be somehow related to her own case?

"The fire caused limited damage but was enough to set the crew into their Emergency plan."

"Emergency Plan?" Emma questioned.

"Each of my ships that travel the Africa route has strict security measures for when there is an emergency. For engine shutdowns they must retreat to a specially retrofitted safe room where they can monitor the situation and make appropriate decisions." Killian finished explaining to Emma.

"You think someone wanted the crew out of the way?" Emma furrowed her brows in concentration.

Killian threw his hands into the air in frustration, "I don't think Swan...I know!"

"The fire started because some simple screws were loosened."

"What could they have possibly wanted?" Emma asked Killian curiously.

"The cargo is left unattended during these situations. I would rather lose cargo then crew." Emma could hear the conviction in Killian's tone and started to doubt that this man could be responsible for shipping weapons that could maim or kill others.

"We have had issues in the past with Militia groups attaching hidden crates to the ships kiel. It can be a problem but one that we can routinely check for." 

"Was anything missing?" Emma enquired, moving to the touch screen to see if she could bring up the manifests. The computer was not co-operating and she muttered several choice words under her breathe before slapping her hand against the screen.

"Here," A hand reached out and brushed over her shoulder to touch the screen. A shudder ripped through her and she turned her head to look behind her. Killian's face was right behind her and his warm breath fanned her face. She ignored the dilating of his pupils and turned back to the screen.

He brought the manifests up onto the screen for her to peruse. Emma was finding it difficult to concentrate on them as she could feel the heat from Killian's body behind her. She found herself swaying backwards slightly until she swore she could feel him.

They remained in silence for several minutes, neither moving. It was only when there was a discrete knock on the door that Killian took a step back and cleared his throat.

He awkwardly pointed to the door, "That's Robin. We are going to inspect the Jewel for ourselves."

"I need you to stay here and work through the manifests. If you need to go back through past manifests they are all on these mainframes. Reports from any searches should also be logged." Killian told her. Emma gave him a large smile; there would be no need to rummage through the files illicitly. He had essentially given her carte blanche to look through the files.

Killian gave her a quick nod and left Emma to get to work.

3 coffees, 2 sandwiches and a pastry later; Emma felt that she was making headway. She had been cross checking previous manifests for the 'Jewel of the Realm' dating back at least 6 months. She reviewed the loading, on board and then the arrival documents to see if they all matched. So far the only consistent discrepancy was some fudging on the arrival documents for several different technology companies. Someone had tried really hard to cover the fact that the cargo was shipping with more goods than it was arriving with.

David would be elated with her breakthrough; there may be something behind his claims.

There had also been several reports from specialist divers that had intercepted concealed crates attached near the bow thruster. The crates did contain small amounts of weaponry and on several occasions drugs. The reports had been filed with the appropriate authorities and Corsair's had done everything possible to appear transparent.

Emma clicked print on the relevant documents. She would need to show Killian what she had found. Quickly making her way out of the secure room she found it was quite noisy in the main part of the building but it didn't take long for her to find the printing room.

Emma stood and watched as the paper was spat from the printer. Her brain was spinning on several pieces of information. More doubt about Killian's guilt was seeping into her brain. The more she got to know him and his past the more clouded her judgment was becoming. Would a guilty man have her research his crime? 

Emma was still thinking about Killian when she heard the door swing open. Before she even had a chance to turn around, something heavy hit her head and her world went black.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

It was the smell that hit her first, a strong mix of melted paint and plastics. It was the pain in the back of her head that hit her next, a throbbing ache that radiated through her skull and down her neck. Emma cracked her eyes open slowly and found her vision was blurred; she blinked several times to get some focus.

'What happened?' She asked herself, had someone knocked her out? had they lit the building on fire?

A thick and heavy smoke filled the room and flames licked at the walls. She was lying on her side on the hard floor, the heat from the flames teasing her feet. Emma rolled onto her stomach and started pulling herself towards the door. The smoke was unpleasant and she tried to minimise the amount of air she was breathing in as she pulled her shirt over her nose.

The sharp pain in her head was increasing and Emma knew from experience that any moment now she would lose consciousness again. The hallway was nearly in her reach so she pushed her body forward with as much strength as she could muster.

Emma could hear voices calling out and tried to respond, her mouth was too dry and a weak murmur was all she could get out. She was so tired and her eyelids felt so heavy. The last thing she could make out before her eyes closed was the silhouette of dark shoes.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Killian hopped out of the small jeep they used to get around the docks stared up at his crowning glory.

The 'Jewel of the Realm'.

It had been the final ship that Liam had served upon. When Killian had taken over the company his first instinct had been to scrap the ship, it was old and served as a bitter reminder of all that he had lost. Instead a blunt conversation with Robin at a seedy bar had not only left him with a black eye but also with a new perspective. He had sunk millions of dollars into the ship and retrofitted the 'Jewel' so it had every modern convenience available. There was no need for what happened to Liam to happen to anyone else that worked for Corsair's.

"Aren't you glad I gave you that right hook?" A smug voice questioned from behind him.

Killian nodded slightly before retorting, "Aren't you glad I didn't fire you?"

Robin just laughed and moved to stand beside his boss, "Shall we?"

The men spent several hours pouring over every inch of the vessel they could lay their hands on. They had started with the engine room and had discovered that Killian was right with his accusations. The fire had started because several key screws had been loosened after the maintenance crew had been through. They had yet to discover the reason for the sabotage but every key point in the Emergency Plan had been followed to a tee. The cargo had been left unattended! Killian had organised for a specialist dive team to check out the hull for any hidden surprises.

He stepped out onto the upper deck and breathed in the salty air. Killian felt like he was chasing his own tail, all of his leads seemed to hit dead ends.

"Is that smoke?" Robin's voice questioned as he joined him out on the deck. Killian's eyes flicked up and he gazed out at the shipping yard. Black smoke was billowing into the sky, creating a dark contrast against the bright blue.

"Is that?" Robin asked quietly. Ice filled Killian's veins as he recognized the building on fire as his offices.

"Emma," he whispered anxiously. Before Robin knew what was happening Killian was heading below deck and off the 'Jewel'.

Killian felt the adrenaline coursing through his veins as he dashed towards his Jeep. Robin had been hot on his heels and Killian cursed the seconds he would be delayed waiting for his security officer. All he could think about was his blonde headed spitfire and hoped she wasn't daft enough to play fire-fighter.

The drive back was so fast that Robin thought Killian had missed his calling in life. Killian's hands were white from the iron grip he had on the Jeep's steering wheel and Robin could see the tension arching through his friends body.

The Jeep squealed into the car park and was barely stopped before Killian was jumping out of the side. His eyes found the evacuation point and darted quickly from person to person, systematically ruling them out.

"Where is she?" Killian muttered over and over again as his eyes traversed the crowd.

"Do you see her?" he questioned Robin who stood to his left. The sharp shake of his head was enough to send Killian hurtling towards the flaming building. His heart was pounding out of control as pushed inside.

"Emma?"

He called out as raced down the corridors. The heat was causing sweat to form on his forehead and the smoke was stinging his eyes but he pushed on. Killian reached the server room and swiped his card, the light remained red. He swiped it several more times with no luck. The circuits must be fried Killian lashed out and kicked the door with a resounding bang.

Why wasn't he wet? Was the sprinkler system not working?

"Emma?" He called out hoarsely. He felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly spun around.

"We need to leave now." Robin had followed Killian into the blaze and knew that they needed to get out quickly with or without Emma Swan. His primary job was to protect his boss...and if he had to drag Killian out then he would!

Killian opened his mouth to reject Robin's request when he heard a faint voice. He quickly moved down the hall, checking each of the rooms. He moved to the printing room door and glanced inside, what he saw squeezed the remaining air straight out of his lungs. Emma was crawling towards the door, blood matted her blonde mane.

He swiftly moved to stand in front of her. Her head slumped down and he realised she was now unconscious. Killian scooped her up into his arms and made his way towards the nearest exit. He turned and used his backside to push open the emergency door. Light spilled in and the smoke swiftly escaped through the exit. Killian gulped in some much needed fresh air and staggered away from the building. Hands reached out to take Emma and he pulled her closer. His legs were wobbly but he moved further away from the building.

"Let me help," Robin urged him.

"I've got it, mate." He replied croakily, his throat rough from all the smoke he had inhaled.

He'd gotten her out and he wasn't letting go.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma moaned and tried to sit up but a hand restricted her movements.

"Please remain still, Miss Swan." A friendly voice instructed. Emma opened her eyes slowly and was surprised to see the back of an ambulance. She reached up and pulled off the mask covering her nose and mouth. Her head still hurt like a bitch but the pain was much more manageable.

"What happened?" Emma questioned the paramedic hoarsely. The EMT filled her in on all of her injuries – the most severe being 3 stitches in the back of her head.

"Mr Jones pulled you out of the burning building." The paramedic swooned, "Isn't that just so heroic?"

Emma rolled her eyes and pushed herself up onto her elbows, "Where is Mr Jones?"

The paramedic smiled and indicated another ambulance parked across from the one she was currently in. Killian also had a mask on his face and Emma could see the dirt that stained not only his clothes but the skin on his face as well.

As if he felt her gaze, his eyes met hers and the intensity in his stare scared her. Killian was up and out of the Ambulance in a heartbeat. Emma could see that he was ignoring medical advice and practically shoving Robin out of the way.

"Swan," he breathed when he finally reached her side.

"Thank you," Emma whispered, "I wouldn't..." she shuddered to even think about what might have happened had he not found her. She'd had several near death experiences in the past but none had rattled her as much as this.

There was no doubt in her mind.

Someone had wanted her to die in that fire.

Killian reached out a hand and grasped her chin; he tilted her head away from him and gazed at the back of her head. Emma trembled at the growl that was ripped from his throat when he saw the wound on the back of her head. The blood was matted through her hair but it was much worse than it seemed. Head wounds always bled a bit more.

"What happened?" he questioned her softly. Emma shook her head almost imperceptibly but it was enough that Killian gave a curt nod. Now was not the time or the place to be discussing 'what really happened'.

"3 stitches! I'll be better in no time!" Emma tried to sound cheery.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

The car ride back to hotel was fraught with tension. Neither Killian nor Emma tried to make light conversation and the pungent smell of smoke was a constant reminder of what nearly happened.

Emma had been covertly watching him during the drive, his anger was palpable and he kept scrunching his hand into a fist. She just wanted to reach out and reassure him that she was okay...that everything would be okay.

Killian had also been watching her, albeit not covertly. His stares were blatant and had her wriggling in her seat.

The ride up the lift in the hotel was one of the longest in her life. All she wanted was a shower and a good night's sleep but she doubted with all of these unresolved issues that she'd get any sleep. The tension had grown since the car and Emma only had to take one look at Killian to see his stormy eyes and tight lipped face.

Emma strode out of the elevator and Killian stalked after her. He reached around her and buzzed them into the room. She walked into the entrance area and paused, her back still facing Killian.

"I'm gonna go for a..." she never finished her sentence because Killian was spinning her around and pinning her to the wall. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breathe against her cheek. The warm air teased all of the hairs on her neck, sending goose bumps to prickle her skin.

"You are playing with fire, Swan" Killian whispered huskily. The irony of his words was not lost on Emma and she let her head fall back against the wall.

His lips parted and she watched as they moved to cover hers.

This could be a problem.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

His lips were demanding against hers and Emma felt an unwanted moan escape her lips. The small noise urged Killian to push closer until his entire body was rubbing against hers. The friction sent delicious tingles spiralling throughout her entire body.

Emma felt his tongue seek entrance into her mouth and she slanted her head to give him better access. Her hands went around his neck and pulled him closer, his nose bumping hers and his 5 o'clock shadow grazing her skin.

Killian's mouth was possessive and his hands roamed her sides until they reached her backside, pulling their lower bodies even impossibly closer. He moaned into her mouth and drew back slightly to take in some much needed air.

Emma was panting and sighed when he began attacking her neck. She arched her head back to give him better access and he nipped all of the skin that he could reach.

Emma was just as hungry and moved her hands to the buttons on his shirt. She popped a couple open and slipped her hands inside, caressing the hair matted on his muscular chest. He growled against her throat before taking possession of her mouth again.

His lips were relentless and Emma could feel the chemistry crackling between them, just waiting to explode. Emma clung to Killian, torn between the feelings detonating between them or common sense. She knew that she could easily end up in his bed but then what? She was deceiving him, investigating him...and then there was Miranda and his history of moving from one woman to the next.

Emma froze and tried to pull away, pushing her hands against Killian's chest. He had his hands down the back of her pants, stroking the soft skin and his lips were touching whatever skin he could access. She groaned his name and felt herself begin to fall back under his spell.

"I can't," Emma murmured huskily, pushing at his chest again. Killian pulled back and looked at her, his blue eyes clouded with lust and something else she just couldn't put a finger on. Killian's brows furrowed and he looked dazed.

He took an unsteady step backwards and risked a glance at Emma. Her hair was tousled, her lips were swollen and she had little red marks marring her porcelain skin.

Killian felt the heat flaring up between them again and his fingers went to his lips as if in shock, the chemistry between them was maddening. He felt himself swaying back towards the blonde bombshell in front of him.

"Miranda," Emma whispered and Killian felt as if she had doused him with cold water. She watched as he stiffened, his hands tightening into fists. Killian turned quickly and stalked out of the entrance foyer.

Emma let him go and felt herself slide slowly down the wall, her bottom hitting the floor with a small thud.

How had she let things get so far out of control?

How had she let this happen?

Emma had a gut feeling that he wasn't the one she should be investigating. There were bigger things in play and she was just convoluting her judgment by getting close to Killian.

Emma knew she was smart to nip this 'attraction' in the bud quickly. She didn't need another person in her life to leave her...and Killian was as unreliable as they came, always with a different woman.

Emma just couldn't let someone like that past her walls. She hoped it wasn't already too late. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Killian stomped into his room like a caged bear. He pulled his clothes off and stepped into the shower, the cold water pulsing against his skin. The dirt and grime from the fire washing off his skin with ease.

This day had been filled with one dramatic event after another. The fire and then the anxiousness over finding Emma so vulnerable had really done a number on his head. It was as if all logical reasoning had flown out the window He hadn't been in his right mind.

Killian had been itching to touch her, to make sure that she was okay. He had felt the friction between them in the car ride and before he'd known what he was doing; his lips had been on hers.

Killian leant back against the shower wall and banged his head repeatedly against the tiles. He'd divulged things to Emma Swan that he'd never told another soul. The blasted woman had gotten so far under his skin, it wasn't healthy and he needed to rectify it straight away.

Maybe he'd been too long without sex? Miranda would be his first visit when they returned.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Can we talk about what happened?" Emma questioned quietly, referring to what had happened before the 'kissing incident'.

"What is there to talk about?" Killian shrugged nonchalantly, "It was 2 people affirming life, nothing more."

Emma reeled back, "No! Not that. You were right. There are problems with the manifests and cargo."

Killian's eyes shot to hers, the surprise evident on his face. Emma realised that he hadn't expected to be right or he just didn't want to be right

"I found evidence of several technology companies consistently arriving with less cargo than they started with." She told him, pulling out 2 painkillers from her pocket and pouring herself a small glass of water. She quickly swallowed the pills.

"The evidence..." Emma trailed off before glancing at Killian who hadn't taken his eyes off her.

A thunderous look clouded his face, "Damn the bloody evidence Swan. Someone tried to kill you."

Emma started to shake her head, "I don't..."

"They conked you over the head..." Killian cut her off abruptly. "Then left you for dead,"

Emma acknowledged his deductions with a small nod; of course the thought had crossed her mind. What Killian was unaware of was that she was a highly trained Agent.

'A highly trained agent that nearly got killed.' she reminded herself grimly.

"Robin will be assigning someone to shadow you 24/7!" Killian informed her. Emma opened her mouth to argue with him but he stopped her with a small flick of his hand.

"Don't." Killian growled, "I won't fight you on this. We do this my way."

"About earlier..." Emma paused, "That cannot happen again."

All of the anger washed out of Killian at the change of topic and a cheeky smirk covered his face.

"Afraid you couldn't handle it?"

Emma ignored his ribbing and shot him a dirty look.

"A one time thing?" Killian asked her seriously and she gave a small nod.

"As you wish."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Killian had Emma arrange for the return flight to be altered to the following morning. His reasoning was that there was nothing more to gain from being here and he felt that he could protect her better on 'home turf.'

Emma had felt tingles shudder through her when she witnessed Killian's protective side emerge. 

'Get a grip Swan!'

Whilst making the arrangement she sent a secure message to David. The message overlooked the fire but urged him to look into several of the technology companies. Emma suspected that they were just shell corporations and there was a bigger company behind the trafficking.

Killian had been true to his word and had 2 security men trail her every move. From the moment she had stepped off the plane she had been shadowed. He had told her that he would be permantely assigning someone to her when he found someone that passed all of his and Robin's screenings.

Killian had also beefed up the security at work which Emma felt was a little over kill but this was one thing she wasn't going to argue over. The fire had left her a little rattled so the extra security helped to calm her nerves. Killian had gratefully given her the rest of the weekend off to recuperate. Her head was still aching so it was nice to get a bit of time off. 

____________________________________________________________________________

It was her first day back in the office and she'd been slammed. Monday mornings were always hectic but add this to catching up on a few days work and it was incredibly time consuming. Killian had been particularly quiet with his demands and Emma guessed he was keeping his distance.

She was busy finishing up some reports when her intercom buzzed, "Send my 2 o'clock in when they arrive."

Emma didn't have to wait long for his guest to sashay into the office, "Is he ready?"

Her eyes shot up to meet those of Miranda Wilson's. Words failed her and she had to clear her throat awkwardly, "You can go straight in."

The giggling and cooing from behind Killian's closed door was instant. Emma felt short stabs of pain in her stomach.

'What did you expect?' She asked herself crossly. 'They don't call him a playboy for nothing!'

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Killian had been pacing his office all day. He had intentionally cooped himself up in order to distance himself from Emma. Killian doubted he'd gotten any work completed which was a problem because he was swamped in paperwork.

So far it hadn't been working; his thoughts were still filled with the blonde beauty sitting right outside of his office. Killian had called Miranda the moment he had stepped into his penthouse after they had returned from Durban. He needed to relieve the pent up sexual tension that had been simmering since his aborted tryst with Emma. He needed to reassure himself that his Swan's lure could be overcome and stamped out.

His arrangement with Miranda was one of mutual satisfaction, she knew the score and he was quick to remind her of the terms. Miranda had been out of town when he had called her so he had arranged to meet her today. It may have been a little arrogant having her come to the office but he needed Emma to see that he could keep his word about their 'one time thing'. Show himself and her that he could resist her.

Miranda had arrived in his office and he'd pounced on her instantly. His office was definitely not the place for what he had in mind. A quick flash of blonde locks spread out on his pillow flickered through his mind. He groaned and grabbed his suit jacket.

"Let's go," he told Miranda who did not hesitate to shoot him a seductive smile.

Killian pulled his office door shut and his eyes were instantly drawn to Emma. She had her head down and appeared to be concentrating fiercely on the paper in front of her. Miranda must have sensed his hesitation as she ambled over to him and groped his backside. He let out a surprised gasp and felt a pair of eyes burning holes through him.

Killian felt a short stab of guilt as his eyes met with Emma's. Her eye's clouded over and he instantly regretted bringing Miranda to the office. It was a heartless move on his behalf. Emma did not need him to parade his women in front of her.

Killian pushed Miranda away from him and she stumbled slightly backwards.

"Can you clear my afternoon schedule?" Killian asked Emma whose eyes were still absorbing the scene in front of her.

"Already done," she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. Killian gave her a brief smile and a small nod of his head. She had been adjusting to her work brilliantly.

Emma's eyes flicked back down to the computer and she began pounding away at her keyboard. He knew he had been dismissed and quickly grabbed Miranda's arm and pulled her with him.

Emma glanced up as Killian dragged Miranda away. There was no doubt in her mind what the two of them would be doing together. The thought sent pangs of jealousy raging through her blood.

'Jealous! Don't be ridiculous.' She scoffed.

To take her mind of Killian's nefarious 'social life', Emma brought up the Corsair Corporations Database. There was a quite efficient search engine embedded in the software and she decided to do some of her own research on the technology companies noted in the manifests.

Corsair's had only been dealing with the companies for between 9-12 months. That at least narrowed the window of opportunity and at the same time confirmed David's estimates of 8 months. Killian had not mentioned the manifests or questioned her further on what she had discovered. He may be giving her more time to deal with what happened in Durban before hitting her with an interrogation.

Emma's phone beeped and she brought up the new text message.

'Emma. Wait until I return. There is something I want to discuss and someone I want you to meet. - K'

She crinkled her nose in distaste not wanting to hang around for Killian. The only thing Emma could think of was that he must have found her a permanent security guard. She had been hoping that he would take longer! Having people shadowing her was one thing but having a security agent at her side was going to seriously impede her investigation.

Emma reached over and dug into her handbag for her secure phone. She waited whilst it booted up and then quickly typed in a message to David.

'Need to meet.'

The reply was almost instant.

'4 O'clock. Stanley Park. Fountain.'

Emma glanced at her watch, it was already 2.30pm. She hoped Killian wouldn't return until after she had, it would be easier that way.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma grabbed a couple of bagels and a hot chocolate on her way to the park; she also took a manila folder with her. It would be feasible that she would go to the park for her afternoon break – Well she hoped the guards shadowing her bought it.

It didn't take Emma long to spot David near the fountain and the slight slant of his head to the side indicated the bench he wanted her to sit at. Emma sat and took a sip of her coffee before pulling one of her bagels out. Several minutes later David took the seat next to her and put his phone against his ear. Emma knew that he wasn't really connected to anyone.

"The information you requested is in the folder between us." David told her in a low voice.

Emma raised the coffee cup to her lips and muttered, "I don't think Killian Jones is a suspect anymore. His facility was attacked and he has reason to believe it was deliberately sabotaged. He thinks they tried to hurt me and is going to assign me a personal security guard."

David nearly dropped his phone. "You need to keep me informed on EVERYTHING."

She knew he'd be pissed about her omitting the attack. "Yes, Sir."

Emma dumped her folder on top of the one David had sat on the chair and then proceeded to finish her coffee and food.

"We need to find these weapons." David reiterated the importance of the investigation before standing and walking away. Emma waited several minutes before scooping up the 2 folders and shoving them into her handbag.

She walked leisurely back towards the office, her security guards discreetly following close behind. The traffic was relatively light and Emma pushed the pedestrian signal in order to cross back to the office. The light was still red and it wasn't until she heard the bellowing of car horns did she realise something was wrong. A black Mercedes was weaving in and out of the traffic and approaching the lights at a high speed. Emma took a few steps backwards so she was further on the sidewalk.

'Idiots,' she muttered distastefully as she watched the lights switch to amber and then to red. The car didn't seem to care and simply swerved to the side and easily brought two wheels up onto the sidewalk. Emma watched in slow motion as the car lurched towards her, people were screaming and horns bellowed.

'It's going to hit me!' 

The phrase constantly repeated in her head. There was no space and no time to move! Emma pushed aside her fear and pulled up all of her training and experience. In the space of several seconds she pulled her arms up tightly beside her head, bent her knees and jumped.

Emma hit the bonnet of the Mercedes with a hard thump and pushed herself to roll off the side and down onto the pavement, clipping her leg on the side mirror. Pain radiated throughout her body but she still managed to gaze up. The Mercedes had screeched to a halt as if checking her status. People started to gather and pull their phones out to take pictures, many seemed to be in shock. The wheels of the car started to spin and smoke before it took off and disappeared into the traffic.

Emma had noticed the windows were blacked out and there were no number plates. Her vision was beginning to swim and she couldn't focus on any smaller details.

'Where are my 2 damn security men?' 

It was her last thought before she passed out.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Killian leant back against the bed head and gave a large groan. Miranda was in the shower and he was grateful for the time to himself. Never had he needed so much time to become aroused and finish the job.

His head and it seemed his body just wasn't into it. Miranda had used nearly every trick in the book to get him hot but it seemed he just wasn't into brunettes anymore, he was into blondes. Every time Miranda groaned his mind flashed up an image of Emma's breathy moans in Durban. The unwanted imagery had made him even more determined to have sizzling sex with Miranda. After some more unwanted images of Emma had flashed through his head, he'd found himself performing.

'Everything is a mess,' Killian told himself as he reached over to the bedside table to pick up his phone. He'd placed it on silence, knowing he'd need the peace but it had still been vibrating like crazy. The screen lit up with 10 missed calls and 5 text messages. It was his personal phone and there were not a lot of people who knew the number.

Killian's blood ran cold as he looked at the number. John Brown.

'Emma's security guard.'

He quickly dialled his message service and listened in stunned silence as he was informed that Miss Swan had been in an accident and was currently at Storybrooke Medical Centre.

Killian punched the pillow beside him with enough force that the feathers burst out of the side. He took several large calming gulps of air and dialled what was now becoming a familiar number.

"It's me," Killian almost growled into the speaker. "Meet me at Storybrooke Medical Centre. You are being brought into action NOW!"

Killian hung up and immediately dialled Robin's number, "Report!"

Robin was his head of security and had his finger on the pulse of everything to do with Corsair's and especially anything to do with Emma Swan.

"Miss Swan was hit by a car on the road opposite the offices," Robin informed him.

Killian felt his fist clench in anger, "Is she?"

"No," Robin whispered before adding, "It appears that it may have not been accident!"

Killian had heard enough, hanging up his phone and throwing it onto the bed.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

The nurse's had initially denied him visitation rights but Killian had used his clout as a donor to be let in to see Emma. He had never been so grateful for his charitable contributions. 

His heart was thumping that loudly that he thought it was going to beat out of his chest. His breathing was shallow and his brain was going into overdrive. 

'Calm down,' he whispered to himself as he nodded to the security posted at her door. Killian peered through the glass and watched the blonde laying on the bed. She had been extremely lucky, mainly superficial injuries and apart from some scrapes, bruises and a banged up ankle...she would be fine, sore but fine.

It still didn't stop the lump in his throat remaining lodged and thoughts of what might have happened to his Swan had him imperceptibly shaking in anger.

Killian schooled his features and pushed open the door. Emma's head snapped around and her eyes narrowed.

"I suppose I have you to thank for all of this unwanted attention?" she questioned him brusquely. Killian felt his fear drain out of him and he gave a small laugh.

"I am so damn happy you are okay." He watched as Emma's eyes softened and she gave a small shrug.

"Going to take a bit more than that to get rid of me," she joked. Killian quickly crossed the room to her bedside and grabbed her wrist. Heat shot up his arm from the contact but he ignored it.

His eyes met hers and there was silence for several moments. 

"Don't..." Killian started to say before 3 sharp raps on the door interrupted him. The door pushed open and a tall muscular man stepped into the room.

Killian sighed and using his free hand ushered the man closer.

"Emma, meet Graham."

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Emma watched as a tall smouldering brown haired man entered her room. Her eyes met his and she noticed that they were blue and couldn't help but compare them to Killian's. 

'Graham'

The name niggled at the back of her head and something about him seemed familiar. Emma narrowed her eyes in fierce concentration, she knew she could place him if she gave it a minute.

"Swan," Killian's voice broke her concentration and her eyes moved to focus on his face. Killian looked weary and worried and it surprised her because he was so good at shuttering his feelings.

"Graham is the head of Hunters Security. He's a trusted and loyal friend! I am placing your safety into his hands."

Hunters Security was a big deal, they were efficient and well trained operatives that had a success rate of over 95%. She was impressed that Killian had found someone so prestigious to agree to work for him, in addition to his own security.

"I don't..." Emma began to protest before a furious voice interrupted her.

"NO!" Killian heatedly barked, "Graham will be at your side 24/7."

Emma opened her mouth to object but felt Killian reach out and squeeze her hand. Warmth spread up her arm and all of her words fell away.

"You need to do this for me, Emma." He whispered softly. Emma was slightly taken aback by his use of her first name, he generally liked to call her by her surname -something she was growing fond of! 

The intensity of Killian's gaze drew her in and she wasn't sure she wanted to escape. Her eyes flicked to Killian's lips and her breath caught as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. It was an innocent enough action but one that had her heart racing.

The moment was broken when a discrete clearing of the throat was heard from Graham. Emma's eyes flew to the newcomer and she shot him a dirty look, heat rising up her neck and onto her face from being caught in a moment with Killian.

"It appears Miss Swan that someone is out for blood." The brogue in Graham's voice startling Emma. It was sexy and she couldn't help but compare it to Killian's.

"I'm not sure why I am the target," Emma told Graham as she watched Killian stalk to her window. He stood rigidly with his arms folded across his chest.

"You have been targeted twice within a week. Someone thinks you know or have something of value that will be bad news for them." Graham told her moving closer to her bedside.

"It just has to be a coincidence," Emma argued, knowing that odds were definitely not in her favour and coincidences like this just did not happen.

"Until we discover either way, you are stuck with me!" Graham told her sternly.

"You will not go anywhere alone! You will give me an advanced schedule and you will listen and follow every command I give."

Emma nodded her head mutely; she knew what a bodyguard's position entailed and for the sake of her cover did not object to anything Graham was saying. If anything she felt at home in his presence and felt that they would have many things in common.

Graham had barely finished outlining his rules and procedures when she finally realised that Killian had been silent the entire time. He had yet to move from his position by the window but Emma knew the cogs were constantly turning in his head.

"It's my blunder," Killian told them without turning around. His gaze stayed fixated on the view out the window and Emma knew he was trying to allay the guilt he felt over her accident.

"It wasn't your fault," Emma protested, pushing herself up farther into a sitting position.

"I had you researching the sabotage." Killian told her heatedly, frustration lacing his voice as he finally swung around to face her. His eyes were alight with conflict.

"No more." Killian told her bluntly and her brows furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"You will not be working on anything related to the sabotage again," he informed her firmly.

Emma's eyebrows rose in disbelief and as if sensing the tension rising, Graham took several steps backwards. The temperature in the room felt like it had dropped several degrees.

"Like hell," Emma hissed at him, her eyes shooting flames. Killian took several steps until he was at her bedside.

"You work for me." He fumed, "You will do what I say."

Graham had quickly realised the situation was escalating and left the room swiftly, the door clicking quietly behind him.

"How dare you try to keep me away from this...I can help!" Emma attempted to enlighten Killian, kicking her sheets down and pushing herself forward.

"I don't need your help!" Killian shouted at her, leaning forward to ensure his point was made. "You are replaceable."

"Don't push me away!" Emma breathed quietly, deciding shouting was just going to draw unwanted attention to their disagreement. She noticed Killian's breathing was shallow and his pulse beat noticeably at his throat.

"You need...I have..." He muttered erratically. Emma watched his eyes become stormy as if there was a battle going on inside his head.

Killian suddenly surged forward and pinned her to the bed. His head descended swiftly, lips possessing hers hungrily and his tongue quickly wrapped around hers. Killian's stubble was causing a delicious friction on Emma's skin and she felt her fingers curling around the hair at the base of his neck.

His nose bumped against hers before he pulled back slightly to suck on her bottom lip. Emma's whole body felt like a live wire and she wriggled against him. Killian moaned into her mouth and deepened the kiss. The world seemed to drop away and any pain she was feeling from her mishap was instantly forgotten. She was thirsty and it seemed only his touch could quench her.

Emma ran her hands down Killian's back, his muscles twitching and bunching under her touch. His lips pulled back from her mouth and began to pepper fast kisses down her chin and into the hollow of her neck.

Emma groaned at the contact. Killian's movements stilled. He pulled away and she instantly felt cold and bereft. Her breathing was out of control and she watched wordlessly as he straightened up. Killian pivoted and was marching away from her before she could even blink.

The door slammed behind him and Emma was left to question just what the hell had happened?

Emma had been discharged early the following morning. She had neither seen nor heard from Killian. Her thoughts had been utter chaos until she had focused her energy into more productive paths. Her argument with Killian was far from over and she would be taking it back up the next time she saw him.

Graham had collected all of her belongings and was currently escorting her down to the parking garage. A black Audi gleamed in front of her, she could tell it was reinforced with bullet proof glass and armour plating. Emma watched as Graham strode ahead and barked out some orders to his men.

The familiarity was niggling in her head again.

"You can't pick it can you?" Graham questioned her as he held open the door to the Audi. 

Emma narrowed her eyes at him, "No." She answered honestly.

"Angel of Grace," Graham told her as he slid into the car next to her.

Angel of Grace had been an orphanage Emma had been in when she was 13. Having been bounced around several foster homes she had eventually been assigned to Angels as many fondly called the orphanage. Emma had spent 12 months there before being allocated another foster family. She had been shuffled through several more homes before escaping at the tender age of 16 to fend for herself. It was easier to rely on herself!

The kids at Angels had been as thick as thieves, always banding together. There had been a boy...

Emma's eyes widened, "Graham Humbert."

"The one and only!" he gave a small laugh, "I knew you'd eventually get it, even if I had to dangle a clue."

Emma laughed, "I'm glad to see you made something of yourself."

"Did you doubt me?" Emma thought back to the determined 15 year old who would take any chance to learn a new skill, whether it be cooking or letting sticks fly from a homemade bow.

"Seems to me like Emma Swan has made it big in the world as well," Graham commented.

Emma froze for a moment, was he aware of her true career path?

Graham noticed Emma's motionless body language and gave a laugh, "I guess you don't view working for Killian in the same regard as me?"

Emma released the breath she was holding and gave Graham a big smile, "Things aren't as smooth sailing as they would seem."

She was relieved that her cover was holding and that Graham did not know about her "Agent" status. Things did not need to become any more complicated than they already were.

"I'm not sure what happened in your room but Killian was in a foul mood when he left," Graham told her as the car sped down the free way towards her apartment.

"He needs help and someone he can trust." Emma mumbled.

"You never were one to back down." Graham gave a laugh as he pulled a phone out from his pocket. "But you are right."

Graham thrust the phone over towards her, "This is yours, and it was in your jacket when the ambulance recovered you."

"My paperwork?" Emma questioned him urgently. Graham flicked his head towards to back of the car. "It's all in there."

"Dedicated."

'You have no idea," Emma thought. Graham had informed her that Killian had given her the rest of the week off to 'recover'. She didn't plan on sitting at home twiddling her thumbs for the week; instead she would be back in the office first thing the next morning.

Killian was going to give her some answers!

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Emma gingerly pulled her blouse on, trying not to wince at the aches that spread throughout her body. She easily tucked it into her high waisted skirt, which had taken her a ridiculous amount of time to struggle into. Graham had assured her that if she needed any help that he would be able to provide assistance. She had felt a blush warm her cheeks at the thought of his 'help' and had quickly reassured him that she was fully capable.

'Fully capable,' the thought nearly made her laugh as she reached for her pain killers and water bottle. She took double the required amount as her head was throbbing and the pain in her ankle needed to be dulled out.

Emma had allowed herself extra time to prepare having been in this situation before. The extra time hadn't really helped and she found herself dangerously close to running late. She whipped her head forward and gathered her hair into a rough yet sleek pony tail. Graham would start having a fit if he knew that the 'schedule' may be running a little behind.

He had insisted that they sit together and work through her daily schedule. Emma knew he was trying to find choke points and high risk areas, very professional and something she would do herself. She had already minimised her own risks when taking this assignment, never taking the same route to work and using cash as much as possible.

If she made things difficult with Graham then Killian would instantly be breathing down her neck. A visual of him doing just that popped into her head and she found it more pleasant than terrifying.

A knock sounded on her door, "Emma, are you ready?"

It was time to face the music.

Graham had been given his own work space and left Emma at the executive lift doors. The security risks at the office were extremely low and she was allowed some freedom to move around alone.

Emma hobbled to her desk and practically threw her belongings down. Sinking into her seat she let a long moan of relief. It was only 8.30am and she felt like it was time for bed.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice questioned inquisitively from the door. Emma glanced up and noticed Mary-Margaret standing in the door frame with a steaming mug.

"Emma!?" recognition flooded Mary-Margaret's face, "You should be at home!"

"I am dedicated," Emma smiled repeating the words Graham had told her yesterday.

"Mr Jones had assigned me to cover your work," Mary-Margaret placed her mug in front of Emma. It was steaming hot-chocolate with a marshmallow and cinnamon delicately sprinkled.

She started to protest but Mary-Margaret simply shook her head, "I will make another when I get back downstairs. You look like you need it."

"Mary-Margaret," Killian's voice boomed from the intercom. She glanced at Emma and indicated silently that she was going to leave. Emma gave a small wave and reclined back in the chair, ignoring Killian's voice.

Emma knew it wouldn't take Killian long to venture out of his office.

"Is the damn intercom not..." his voice trailed off as he recognised the blonde perched behind the desk. A thunderous look crossed his face in an instant.

"Swan?"

"No! No!" His words were short and to the point. Dark shadows and wrinkled clothes implied Killian hadn't had the best night's sleep. He was usually so impeccable and Emma felt a stab of guilt.

"Tough." She responded just as succinctly. Killian strode rapidly to her desk and slammed his hands down with a loud thump. He didn't say anything but Emma could see the fury seeping out of his pores as his eyes bored into her skull.

"You need me here," Emma whispered, attempting to calm him down. He had once told her that he needed people who would stand up to him.

"You need someone you can trust!"

Killian listened to her words in silence before turning on his heel and storming into his office. The resounding bang of the door echoed throughout the office and sent a shudder down Emma's spine.

She lifted the mug Mary-Margaret had left, barely taking a sip before the intercom buzzed.

"I need everything you have...in my office at 10 sharp."

Looks like Killian was starting to warm up to the idea that she would not be a push over. That she was needed on this case.

The damn woman infuriated him!

He'd walked out of his office and had nearly lost the plot. Could she not listen to anything he requested of her? Was it too hard for her to take a few days off to recuperate?

Killian had not seen Emma Swan since he had stormed out of her hospital room. Granted he had lost control of his emotions and needed to prove to himself that she was alive and well.

'By kissing her?' 

The attraction to Swan was bubbling out of control and Killian feared it was moving beyond pure attraction. The helplessness and fear that had rushed through him upon learning of her 'accident' had nearly crippled him. It wasn't healthy!

Being a powerful man meant that he was always going to be targeted by someone looking too profit. The risks were his to take and he consciously made the decisions each and every day. Emma was innocent, she was following his orders and he had put her in harm's way. Trying to get her to back off was definitely not going to happen so he needed to find out what the hell was happening...and fast!

Muffled laughter coming from the outer office disrupted his thoughts. Quickly glancing at his watch he realised that it was nearly 10am. Killian pushed his chair back and moved around his desk to pull open his office door.

Emma was smiling up at a man perched on the edge of her desk. Killian was startled to recognise the man as Graham. He perched against his doorframe and absorbed the scene in front of him.

Graham was muttering things to Emma and she was soaking it in, laughing at his small innuendos. He pulled a white paper bag from behind his back and passed it across the desk to Emma's eager hands. She pulled the bag open, glancing inside before licking her lips and giving Graham a cheeky grin. Emma pulled out a crumbling pastry and Killian watched as she raised it to her lips and took a big bite.

Graham reached out his fingers and they brushed away the crumbs that still lingered on Emma's face. Killian felt his eyes narrow and a rush of dread ran right through him to settle like concrete in his gut.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma was grateful for Graham's thoughtfulness and playfully swatted his hand away from her face. She felt eyes burning into her skin and glanced towards Killian's office. The man himself was standing in the doorway with a large scowl marring his handsome face.

"Swan. My office...now!" Killian demanded and Emma knew that he still wasn't in a great mood.

Emma mouthed 'Sorry' to Graham and collected up all of the research she herself had done and the folder David had given her at the park. They needed to start making progress.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma watched as Killian stretched his arms above his head, muscles bunching under his dress shirt. They had been sitting on his office floor for 2 hours straight and had still not made any relevant connections.

Killian had called for Chinese to be delivered after Emma's stomach had made the most unladylike sounds. He had laughed and it had broken a lot of the tension clouding the air. Killian had been quite stilted when she had first entered his office and had been hesitant to sit on the floor with her. They had kept the conversation strictly business and ignored the rising tension.

Emma had ignored his wariness and proceeded to set up a work space right in the centre of his office carpet. It was how she had solved cases in the past and she was not going to mess with her mojo. Killian had insisted that she be surrounded by pillows to assist with her recovery and make her comfortable. She had smiled at his thoughtfulness.

A knock at the office door had Emma silently cheering for food. Robin entered moments later and if the smells wafting from the bags he held were any indication than the food was going to be delicious.

"Found anything?" Robin questioned as he set the dishes down on Killian's desk.

"Nothing,"

"They have to be connected," Emma groaned in frustration, "If we can just find the link..."

Robin handed Emma some food and she took several bites before flicking back through the paperwork. "Tell me what you know; maybe a fresh mind will help."

"There are 3 companies shipping more cargo than they are arriving with," Killian told his head of security.

Emma was listening to Killian recount what they currently knew. The information David had collected had helped give a background to the 3 companies and what they traded in but there seemed to be no obvious shady dealings.

"AU-INC, Bullion Tech and Zlato Industries. They are all legitimate business that were vetoed before we commenced work with them."

She heard the company names all together and it was as if fireworks had exploded in her head, "Wait,"

Killian and Robin turned to look at her as she scrambled to grab three pieces of paper and put them down next to each other in front of her.

"I'm not sure if this means anything but it's worth a shot," Emma told them before indicating to the names of the first 2 companies.

"AU-INC. Au is the symbol for Gold. Bullion Tech...Bullion is another term for gold, right?" Emma told the two men who were just staring at her. "I'm not sure what Zlato means?"

Killian's eyes lit up before he released an extremely unpleasant expletive and abruptly jumped to his feet.

"Son of a bitch," He muttered before pacing his office frantically.

"What does Zlato mean?" Emma questioned him softly, feeling like she was missing a piece of the puzzle.

Killian was now running his hands through his hair agitatedly, "It's Slavic."

"For?" She prompted getting worried at how troubled Killian seemed. He stopped his pacing and turned to stare directly at her.

"Gold."

'Okay,' Emma thought, 'all of the companies are linked by 'Gold'.

"That bastard is going to pay," Killian growled fiercely before resuming his pacing.

"Who?" Emma questioned confused. Robin shot her a look that told her to keep her mouth shut.

"Gold!"

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Some reviewers have mentioned that Emma may seem a little different in this story - she is still damaged and protective of herself but she never got messed around by Neal/spent time in jail or had Henry. She was still abandoned and in and out of the foster system so a few little tweaks to her character were needed. I hope this explains why she may seem slightly OOC.

Chapter 15

Emma watched helplessly as Killian strode to his desk and picked up a small expensive looking vase. He hurled it angrily at the wall and growled his anger out in a deep tone as the glass littered the floor.

She jumped to her feet, regardless of the mess she made with all of the paperwork. Emma had never seen Killian so physically enraged, his entire body was rigid and his jaw was clenched.

"I'm going to get Graham. We need to work through this." Robin told her quietly, not affected in the slightest by Killian's out of character behaviour. He left the room quickly and silently, leaving Emma's eyes to quickly drift back to Killian.

The anger seemed to have drained out of him and he was running his hands anxiously through his already tousled hair. He was muttering under his breath and Emma took several tentative steps forward because she couldn't make any of it out. She had dealt in many situations like this one on previous cases but the feelings rushing through her were something new.

Emma had learnt quite fast that Killian had a tendency to hold everything inside, let it eat away at him until it built up and burst out. In that way they were very similar, maybe too similar. Sometimes it felt like he was reading her as easily as one reads a book. He saw through her walls and maybe she needed to do the same thing for him.

Killian had his back to her and she reached out her hand to slowly grasp his arm. He twisted suddenly and his eyes bore into hers with an intensity that had her heart leaping into her throat.

"Not again...Not again...Not again..."

Emma finally caught the ramblings tumbling from his mouth. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she tried to read the wild emotions fluttering across Killian's face. He was as unreadable as ever and Emma had to curse the fact that she couldn't easily place his emotions.

His hands reached out and swiftly pulled her into his arms. Emma nestled her head into Killian's shoulder and folded her arms around his waist. He smelt so delicious, his fragrance wrapping itself around her. His embrace was firm and she felt his head come to rest on top of her own. Emma felt Killian's body relax and she took a moment to give him a tight squeeze, feeling the now familiar tingles rush through her body from the contact.

The lines were beginning to blur and Emma wasn't sure she would be able to separate them.

"Who is Gold?" Emma mumbled into his shoulder, trying to seek answers from him.

"I won't let it happen again...not to you Swan! I was so careful." Killian swore vehemently in return.

Emma heard the door opening behind her and pulled herself slowly out of Killian's arms. She felt slightly bereft and cold as she took a step back.

"We won't let it happen again Killian," Robin's voice sounded confident as he let himself and Graham into the room.

"It's a message." Killian told Robin as his eyes shot a worried look at Emma.

Graham came to stand closely next to her and she watched as Killian's eyes narrowed at the body guard.

"Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" Emma erupted loudly, she was sick of all the tail chasing in the current conversation.

"Start with Gold!" Her demand caught the men's attention and garnered a small smile from Killian. Emma knew that he was fond of her bossy side so simply gave him an eye roll.

"Mr Gold is the elusive head of 'Dark Gold,'" Killian informed her as they all found places to sit in the room.

"Oh..." Emma found herself lost for words. She knew of 'Dark Gold' one of the biggest manufacturing companies in the world and according to Interpol, one of the biggest fronts for organised crime in the Northern Hemisphere.

"No first name?" Graham asked from beside her.

"No." Both Emma and Robin answered at the same time and garnered a sharp look from Killian.

"Swan?" His tone was questioning and she knew he was curious of her harmonious answer.

"I read," Emma answered quickly, shrugging her shoulders arrogantly.

"Mr Gold is elusive. No one ever see's him or capture's photos of him, which is rare as the head of such a big company," Emma decided to share some of her information with the others before having a dig at Killian, "Unlike other playboy CEO's that I know."

Robin began laughing but quickly stopped when he noticed the daggers Killian was shooting his way. Emma smirked before deciding to defuse the situation.

"What does any of this have to do with Mr Gold?"

Robin and Killian looked at each other as if sharing a big secret, "We have a history."

Emma could feel the impatience build inside of her. One of her pet hates was getting dicked around when it came to vital information. Enough was enough. She stood from her seat and placed her hand on her hips, taking an aggressive stance.

"Out with it," she commanded. Gone for the moment was the personal assistant that had to follow Killian's whims. If they asked, she would chalk it up to her life being threatened.

"It's a bit of a story Swan, perhaps..." Killian tried to placate her however nothing but answers would do that.

"Now," Emma demanded, feeling slightly like a parent who was scalding their child.

Killian nodded his head, "Robin, take Graham and get some coffee."

Graham understood immediately that he was being dismissed and he wasn't in the mood to piss off his current employer.

He waited until the two men had left before talking.

"My father," Killian spat the words as if they were contaminated.

"He had several underhanded schemes with Mr Gold. Somewhere along the line, something went wrong."

"Your father?" Emma questioned, a little shocked as Killian's background file noted that his father had been dead for many years.

Killian nodded, "I told you how Corsair's was not like it is now. Turns out I inherited more of a debt than anything else."

"My father owed Gold money and as a warning, he..." Killian choked on his words.

"He killed Liam," Emma finally put the pieces of the puzzle together. "He knew killing him was a big enough threat and your father fell into line."

Emma watched as Killian ran his hand back and forth along his stubble, "He didn't care about Liam, just his own ass. He let Gold ship cargo wherever he wanted as payment for any debts."

She replayed the previous conversations about Liam through her head, something was still missing. "What are you leaving out?"

"You want to know the kicker?" Killian teased Emma with the information, knowing she was longing for answers.

"I was unaware that Liam was even my brother." He whispered the last part so quietly that Emma had to strain to hear. His eyes held sadness in them she had only seen once before, when they had been in Durban. Emma knew that Killian had been close to Liam...but not to know that they were brothers had to have been a hard thing to swallow.

"He didn't care about Liam," Killian reiterated, "Liam was scum beneath his feet. He needed to keep his 'heir' away from his mistake."

Emma felt her brows furrow in concentration, "That's why Liam was transferred."

Killian nodded, "And that's why Gold killed Liam instead of me."

She watched the guilt eat up Killian's face, "Your father would never have co-operated if you had been killed. You were his prize."

Emma approached Killian and reached her hand out to his cup his cheek. She knew she just wanted to comfort him but there was something terribly intimate about her gesture. Killian nuzzled her palm and peppered a soft kiss to it.

Emma sucked in a shallow breathe of air and let her hand drop away.

"Thank you," she whispered not wanting to push him any further. Emma knew exactly how difficult it was to open up about your past. She had been pushing Killian for information from the day they met and she wasn't sure she wanted to do it anymore. She wanted him to open up to her of his own volition.

Killian waited several minutes in silence before asking, "You want to know more, Swan?"

If he was willing to offer, who was she to say no?

"Our relationship became estranged but I worked hard to prove myself. The old man retired after a small boating accident."

Emma knew that Killian's father had been flung from a high speed boat after having too many drinks. His injuries were quite severe.

"I took the reins." Killian continued his story, "It wasn't long before Gold was at my door."

"He wanted to continue his dealings with his cargo!" Emma stated and Killian confirmed with a brief nod.

"I wanted to restructure what was left of the company and turn it into something Liam would be proud of. Gold did not fit into those plans."

Emma closed her eyes in relief. She had been slightly afraid that Killian had made a deal with the devil.

Killian's fingers lifted her chin, "Have some faith, Swan."

Her lips quirked and Emma opened her eyes to meet his, staring intensely at her.

"He retaliated of course!"

"Your father," Emma guessed.

"Yes. His body was left with a message about those closest to me not being safe and that I should concede."

Emma knew that Killian's father had died 10 years ago. Had Gold been biding his time? She racked her brain for any significant deaths of those at Corsair's or those associated with Killian.

"There is no one until now." Killian answered the questions running through her brain with one small sentence.

Emma faltered, her eyes shot to his with accusation. "What?" she almost screeched.

"Have you not wondered why I parade around with different women? Why I make sure never to have 'family and friend weekends in the country,'"

She was shocked, "The playboy image is..."

Killian's face lack humour and was surprisingly grim, "I enjoyed the perks of being a playboy,"

Sex.

It was always about sex.

"He is warning me." Killian told her quietly, "The illicit cargo, the sabotage, the threats on your life."

"He wants you to know that he can get to you," Emma surmised bleakly.

He was tired of waiting!

David was going to have a field day with this information – minus a few personal titbits. This had blown her case wide open but it had also left her in a bit of a pickle.

"And you..."

It was now or never.

"There is something you need to know."

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

She wanted to do it. She really wanted to tell him.

But she couldn't do it.

One glimpse into Killian's eyes had told her that she couldn't reveal herself. Not yet! Emma knew she couldn't breach his trust like that.

He was just like her! They were both slightly damaged with high and impenetrable walls of steel. Emma could see that Killian was damaged goods, using his playboy status as a guise to distance people from the real him.

The magazines projected a rich and handsome, carefree sex-a-holic. Killian was anything but carefree; he had weights holding him in the past that he needed to cut free. Emma had to laugh at the irony, wasn't she weighted down by the same thing? She saw herself mirrored in his eyes and it scared her.

Emma wanted to tell Killian that she was a Government Agent and that she could look after herself. Looking into his vulnerable eyes as he had divulged his history and let her in through his walls had been eye opening for her. She knew from experience that letting people see the 'real' person behind the facade was difficult and that he had to have trusted her implicitly to do so.

How could she break his trust? Revealing her true intentions at his company and in his life would shatter any trust between them. It would also jeopardise the investigation.

'It's not the investigation you are worried about.' Her subconscious screamed at her. Emma pushed the thought aside; she wasn't ready to walk down that path just yet.

"Swan? Swan? What do I need to be aware of?" Killian's voice broke through her disjointed voice and she raised her head to take a quick peek at his face. His emotions were exposed and on display across his features, worry the most evident.

She disguised her unease with her continued deception with a small smile and a quick cover story.

"I know self-defense! I took a class once, it was a good class...taught me lots of things," Emma babbled before trailing off as she noticed Killian's suddenly amused face. The worry was momentarily erased and a teasing sparkle lit his eyes.

Emma swallowed the unexpected lump in her throat and hoped her smile reached her eyes. Killian was becoming adept at reading her like a book and she didn't want to seem insincere.

"I would wager that you gave the men in that class quite a wallop." Killian laughed as Emma nodded. She did beat all of her fellow Agents quite regularly at their training sessions.

Emma watched as the cheer drained from Killian's face to be replaced by unease. Killian reached out to ensnare her hand, his thumb brushing slightly along her skin and sending flames blazing to the pit of her stomach. Emma allowed herself a moment and tangled her fingers with his before abruptly pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"I'm not sure what to do with you?" Killian murmured before turning away from her and moving to gaze out of his window.

"I think it may be best if you transfer to another position...so there is no contact between us."

Emma could see where Killian's train of thought was going. If he separated himself from her then Gold may move his focus elsewhere.

It could work but Gold wasn't an idiot. Emma knew Killian was starting to freeze her out again...create a distance between them.

"I can look after myself!" Emma insisted, "I have been doing it long enough."

Killian didn't turn around at her exclamation and continued to gaze in silence. His silence was eating away at her; she knew he was blaming himself for letting her in, for putting her in danger.

Emma walked up and stood awkwardly behind him, her hands itching to touch him. She resisted the urge and tried to reach him with words instead.

"Why not go after Miranda?" Emma pondered out loud. Voicing her thoughts always allowed her to gain more perspective on a situation. The fact that Gold had left Miranda alone had to be significant.

"She's the one you are seen with, the one you are intimate with." Emma whispered the last part, feeling an urge of unwanted jealousy rage through her. Things were getting too twisted and she needed to step back and assess the damage. She didn't get a chance as Killian swirled around suddenly to face her. Emma stumbled back slightly and he gripped her arms.

"She's not you." Killian whispered heatedly, his eyes boring into her intensely. Emma couldn't take the heat of the moment and shrugged his hands off her, taking several big steps backwards to create some distance. She looked back at Killian and for an instant swore she had seen disappointment on his face.

'How am I meant to do my job properly?' Emma thought distractedly.

"I didn't..." Killian began but was cut off as a small knock sounding at the office door.

"Enter." He directed firmly, his eyes glued to the door as Robin and Graham entered. They were carrying two steaming mugs and Emma was glad for the interruption. She gratefully received her glass and used it as a way to distance herself further from Killian.

Robin and Graham both glanced slyly at the two of them and Emma knew they could feel the tension in the office.

"Graham is now familiar with the situation." Robin reported, defusing the unease that had settled into the room.

"What I don't understand is why this Gold fellow has targeted Emma?" Graham questioned as he moved to stand closely by Emma's side. She gave him a strained smile and felt reassured by his presence.

"Perhaps it is not as you believe Killian," Robin directed his words towards his boss. Killian was facing the group, a frown marring his handsome face and his arms folded protectively against his chest.

"Miss Swan has been investigating on your request, has she not?" Robin continued and the scowl on Killian's face deepened. His hands dropped to his side before he lifted a finger to point at Emma.

"You will cease your investigation immediately! All paperwork will be delivered to me now!" Killian commanded sharply and Emma caught a glimpse of the hard, relentless man that ran a global company.

"I can help," Emma tried to appeal his decision. She had come so far in her investigation and wasn't ready to let it go. Emma knew Killian was trying to remove her as a pawn in Gold's plan but he was still trying to distance himself.

"No!" Emma could see the determined look on Killian's face and she knew pushing would be a really bad idea. She would need to approach him later when he was alone and she could properly give him a piece her mind.

He was trying to keep her safe the best way he knew how and she couldn't fault him for that but that didn't curb the anger and frustration brewing inside. Emma reigned in her emotions, staying silent and simply nodding her acquiescence.

She left the paperwork strewn around his office and stomped off, slamming the door before Graham could follow her. She may have temporarily agreed with Killian but she was not happy about it and it showed.

Emma stalked to her desk in a huff. She began plucking pieces of paper from all over her desk and dumping them into one pile. Emma would keep the information she had obtained from David hidden in her desk.

Sitting down at her desk she tapped in her details on the keyboard and logged herself into the system. Emma reached into her draw and withdrew a small USB stick, quickly plugging it into the side of the computer.

She quickly placed all of the relevant details onto the USB and then created a folder on the desktop. She copied all of the files into the folder and then deleted them from their respective places. Emma password protected the folder and then proceeded to hide it within her system. Killian was going to freeze her out but she wasn't going to give in so easily.

Graham had returned to her office quietly and was simply watching as she worked away furiously. Emma ignored him, letting her anger simmer away as she collected up the last files pertaining to her 'investigation' into the sabotage.

Emma was frustrated beyond belief. She had learnt to survive on her own, look after herself when no one else would. She could help! Emma felt the rejection from her past begin to eat her up inside.

'Why was she letting this affect her so much?'

Emma ignored the thought and roughly collected the paperwork and USB into her arms. She stormed back into Killian's office without even knocking. The man himself was now seated behind his desk and Robin was sitting in front, both were staring at Killian's computer screen.

The sudden opening of the office door had captured both of their attentions. Killian quickly clicked the screen to the desktop.

"I'm going to just..." Robin indicated towards the door. Emma placed her free hand on his shoulder.

"Don't leave on my account. I won't be here long!"

She took a step forward and dumped all of the paperwork violently onto his desk. Papers fluttered down and Emma took that moment to throw the USB at his chest.

"You wanted it all, well here it all is." She hissed at him angrily.

"I have many skills. I could have helped." Emma pressed, giving it one last try. The crazy way she had torpedoed through his office may not help her case.

Killian's eyes were a frosty blue and he banged his fist down on the desk with extreme force.

"No!"

"You are being unreasonable!" Emma responded fiercely.

"I am trying to keep you safe," Killian punctuated each word.

"I'm leaving early for the day!" Emma threw at him. Removing herself from the office for the rest of the day was the best idea for both of them.

Killian reclined back in his chair and gave her a brief nod.

Emma marched out of the lift and down the hall towards her old desk. What she needed was to blow off steam, to have someone to talk too.

She had never needed anyone in the past but things were getting too big too fast, maybe it was time to change one of her traditions.

"Pack your stuff and let's go," Emma told the dark haired woman working away at her desk.

Mary Margaret threw Emma a confused look but started shutting down her programs and packing up her belongings.

"Where are we going?" Mary Margaret questioned Emma as they strode down the hallways towards the lifts.

"Yes Miss Swan, where are you two disappearing?" Regina Mills questioned haughtily.

"Out." Emma told the woman succinctly, raising her arm to stop any retorts.

"Take it up with the head honcho."

Emma and Mary Margaret had polished off 2 bottles of wine during their late lunch. Emma had taken them to a hip Greek restaurant that according to Graham was one of the places to try at the moment.

Graham had driven them to the restaurant in silence and found a place at the bar as they were given a table. Emma had spilled as much as she could without burdening Mary Margaret.

Threats.

Accidents.

Body Guards.

Attraction.

Kissing.

She covered it all without being specific about Mr Gold. Mary Margaret had taken it all in stride and did not judge. It felt good being able to talk to someone, get it off her chest.

Emma felt the anger with Killian dissipate during their conversation. Mary Margaret was quite accomplished at giving advice with every word sounding so soothing. The talk had made Emma realise that she was already in deeper than any of them had planned.

She was enjoying herself immensely and had turned to wave down their waiter when she caught it in the corner of her eye. A muzzle flashed from the street followed by the cracking of gunfire. The smell of gun powder permeated the air and as the windows shattered into millions of pieces Emma reacted instantly. She grabbed Mary Margaret's arm and yanked her to the floor before flipping their table onto its side. She curled her body close to Mary Margaret's and listened as the bullet's pinged off the furniture.

Emma heard the loud crack of returning gun fire and thanked the heavens for Graham. She knew that he carried a side-arm as part of his duties but had never expected him to use it.

'If only I had my own gun,' Emma thought as she crouched over a flinching Mary Margaret. There were several shouts from outside before the gunfire ceased. Emma heard the slamming of several car doors and then the screeching of wheels.

"Graham?" Emma shouted, her ears ringing from the gunfire.

"It's clear," Graham's voice reassured her and she poked her head around the edge of the table.

In place of the gunfire there was screaming and Emma gasped as she took in the restaurant. Luckily the restaurant had not been full but still the damage to both property and people was severe. Several people were injured and there was fair amounts of blood seeping out of wounds that appeared to be superficial.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret's soft voice came from behind.

"It was me..." Emma whispered as she sank back to the floor.

"They were after me!"

 

To Be Continued.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Emma squeezed her eyes shut.

Tears began seeping out of the corners and she quickly brushed them away. She needed to separate her emotions from this situation and put her investigator hat on. Emma took a deep breath and grabbed her bag rummaging through until she found a pair of latex gloves. She had learned early on that contaminating evidence was a big no-no and now always carried gloves.

Adrenaline was still shooting through her veins, making her heart race uncontrollably as she pushed herself up and off the floor. Glass crunched under her shoes as she finally moved out from behind the table that had acted as a shield. Mary Margaret was on her phone and was still visibly shaken by the shooting. Graham was nowhere in her immediate sight but she didn't need to be worrying after him.

Emma was starkly reminded of why she chose to distance herself from people. Those closest to her never stayed or were scared away by the dangers of her job. Maybe there was a reason why people were always leaving her?

The sound of sirens echoing in the distance did little to reassure her as she trudged through the damage.

'There has to be something here!' Emma told herself as she began searching for any evidence or clues left behind. She needed to find something to link the attack to Gold or even to help find the son of a bitch.

People were beginning to crowd on the street as two Ambulances screeched to a halt outside of the restaurant. Emma ignored the activity as she saw the glint of something metal lodged into the bar. Moving closer to investigate, she found several bullets stuck in the thick wood that needed to be wedged out. Emma reached over the top of the bar to rummage for a knife. She quickly crouched down and used the tool to get the bullets out of the wood. Emma held the bullets up into the light for a quick look, hoping they weren't too damaged.

"Are you a cop?" a deep voice questioned from behind her. Emma turned her head slightly and caught Graham's figure out of the corner of her eye.

Damn. How long had he been watching her?

"No!" Emma denied immediately, probably too quickly as Graham simply quirked an eyebrow. Technically she was not a cop.

"I step out for a few minutes and all of sudden you are playing crime scene investigator." Graham said with a tight smile as Emma turned around to fully face him, quickly shoving her hands in her pockets. She was not going to lose any of her evidence to him.

"It's not what it looks like..." Emma told him with a shrug, "Someone is after me! Shouldn't I investigate?"

She hoped her casual way of shrugging off her activities would convince him. One look at Graham's face told her that he wasn't buying it.

"I know you Emma." He told her.

"No! You knew me." She retorted bitterly. He was just another person that had drifted out of her life.

Graham shook off her dig at him, "I know you. Something has not been adding up since I came onto the scene and I think I just hit pay dirt."

Emma's ship was sinking and fast, she needed to bail herself out and fast.

"I think the adrenaline of the situation has you seeing things that just aren't there." She told Graham with a small smile, trying to lighten up the situation.

"Does Jones know?" Graham asked quietly, noticing the small frown on Emma's face before giving his head a small shake, "No. He thinks you need protecting."

"I..." Emma began before he cut her off with a growl, taking a large step until he was right in front of her.

"What are you trying to pull Emma? I should have put it together sooner!"

Emma read disappointment and confusion in Graham's eyes. She could continue to deny his accusations but it would probably impede her work in the future. Emma had always been able to trust him in Foster Care, was now any different?

"If you are in trouble..." Graham told her softly. Emma shook her head quickly.

"I'm not in trouble." She whispered back, "I'm undercover."

With those two words Emma felt a weight lift off her chest whilst Graham looked slightly dazed. A small smile reached his lips and he lifted his hand up to point at her.

"I knew it!"

"Shhhhhhh." Emma hushed him instantly. Now was definitely not the place to be having a heart to heart. Graham was a professional and his face instantly sobered up.

Her hands were still clamped around the bullets inside of her pockets. She pulled her arm out and slid the glove off and with the bullets still inside she shoved the whole lot back into her pocket

"We need to get you out of here." He grabbed the side of her arm and began to lead her out of the restaurant. Emma's eyes darted around, looking for Mary Margaret. Relief soared through her when she found her friend being questioned by a police officer. There were people everywhere and Emma knew that now was the best time to disappear.

Graham guided Emma to the car and all but shoved her inside. He slid into the driver's seat, started the engine and eased the car into the traffic. They drove several blocks before Graham suddenly pulled over to the curb.

"You know I have to call this in." He told Emma delicately as he pulled out his phone.

"No!" Emma exclaimed passionately, "He will only worry."

She knew that Graham needed to call Killian; it was part of his job...an important part.

Graham ignored her outburst and dialed Killian's number.

"Sir, there has been an incident."

Emma sat in silence as Graham relayed the events to Killian. She could hear Killian's concern in the loud way he berated Graham through the phone. Graham accepted the reprimanding with grace and agreed to swing by Killian's penthouse to give a proper debriefing. Emma knew it was simply an excuse to check for himself that she was okay. She wasn't looking forward to it as she was still annoyed at Killian for taking her off the investigation.

Graham dumped his phone into the centre console and pulled the car back into the traffic.

"So spill," he demanded, eyes still concentrating fiercely on the road.

"I escaped the foster system when I was 16..."

Emma had given Graham a quick rundown on her past work as a bail bondsman and her move to becoming an Agent. She didn't linger on her past but instead focused on giving him the details of her undercover assignment.

"No one knows. It is a complete coincidence that Mr Gold has been targeting me." Emma finished up as they pulled off the street and down towards an underground parking lot.

"This is such a mess." Graham told her as they were stopped at a security station. He flashed his I.D badge and the guard cross checked his information with his computer screen.

"Mr Jones is expecting you. Parking Bay 6." The guard informed them as he raised the heavy metal roller door.

Emma was not only astounded by the security measures but appreciative. Someone of Killian's stature needed this level of protection.

"You've been here before?" Graham questioned Emma as they pulled into a free parking space. The question sounded rhetorical and she knew what he was assuming.

"No and I don't like what you are implying." Emma told Graham bluntly as she slammed the car door shut.

Graham gave her a cheeky grin and a wink, "I have seen the fireworks."

"There are no fireworks. None!" Emma gritted out between clenched teeth as she followed him to a bank of lifts.

Graham pulled his I.D out and swiped it into a recess next to one of the lifts. Emma was impressed; the lifts all appeared to be private entrances for each apartment.

The ride up the lift seemed to take forever and Emma felt the unwanted knots in her stomach twist in anticipation.

"Top floor?" Emma questioned Graham who simply nodded.

'Of course!'

The elevator doors opened and as Emma stepped out she was met with stunning polished concrete floors and immaculate wood paneling. She was a big fan of the industrial look and gave herself a minute to take in the details. Emma was appreciating the exposed red brick when a she caught a blur in her peripheral vision hurtling towards her.

Emma turned the face blur and was immediately swept up into strong arms. The familiar scent of Killian Jones wafted into her nose and she instantly relaxed. His arms pulled her closer into the curve of his body and she nestled her head into his shoulder. His warmth seeped into her body and Emma let out a small sigh of pleasure. Killian's head rested on top of hers and she could feel his breath in her hair.

"Do not do that again." He whispered the order, his arms closing even tighter around her.

Emma caught Graham's knowing smirk, "None?"

He was referring to her denial about fireworks so she simply stuck her tongue out at him before pulling away from Killian. His usually vibrant eyes were clouded over and Emma knew he had been concerned about her. She gave him a smile and patted his arm.

"I'm okay." She whispered before he told her another bombshell that was sure to cause friction.

"You will not be leaving this apartment!"

To Be Continued.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Killian watched as Emma's eyes darkened and a frown wrinkled her skin. She was taking a defensive stance, legs wide and hands on her hips. He had learnt fast that she was a firecracker when it came to confrontations and he had often wondered if that passion transferred into other parts of her life.

Deciding to move their apparent disagreement out of the foyer and into the more comfortable living room, Killian turned away from her and strode off in silence. He knew that his calmness would irk her and she would be quick to follow him. It hadn't been hard for him to learn what pushed her buttons; she was like an open book to him.

"Don't walk away from me!" Emma demanded.

Killian led her into his living area and turned to watch her reaction to the spectacular views. He watched as her eyes widened, some of the anger draining out of them as she absorbed what he had created in his Penthouse. Killian loved the industrial feel of the timbers and concrete meshed with the original red brick. Emma stalked past him and stood in front of the massive glass windows that over looked the city.

He knew forcing her to stay in his apartment might be pushing his luck just a tad too far but what else could he do? She was vulnerable, even with Graham by her side. Killian's stomach clenched as he thought of the easy going and somewhat flirtatious relationship the two seemed to have forged.

"Why haven't you quit?" The question had been rolling around in his head since the first incident in South Africa. Wouldn't a normal woman have quit a job that put her life in danger?

Emma turned around at his question. The tense way she held herself told him she was still angry but there was a look on her face – determination.

"I always finish what I start." Emma declared as she flopped back into one of his navy couches. She kicked off her boots and planted her feet onto his coffee table. Killian watched in silence as she relaxed back against the plush cushions and closed her eyes. Emma would need convincing that his plan was the best idea for everyone involved.

Emma cracked open one of her eyes as she felt movement against her feet. Killian was sitting on the coffee table opposite her.

"This isn't fair Killian," Emma whispered.

Killian threw his hands into the air and hissed, "What else am I supposed to do?"

"Let me help," she implored dropping her feet to the ground and sitting up. Emma crouched forward and gasped Killian's hand.

"He is determined to chase me. I can help you find him!"

The shooters hadn't cared who they hurt today and the reckless disregard for life really ate at her.

Killian tugged on Emma's hand, his eyes narrowing in consternation.

"I can't lose anyone else!" his whisper was hoarse and she could barely make out his words. They made her heart freeze in torment, she hated deceiving him. Maybe there was a way to give them both what they wanted.

"Look at me," Emma tilted Killian's chin until he was staring straight into her eyes.

"I will make you a deal...but you have to agree to my terms!"

Killian opened his mouth to argue but Emma quickly shot him a filthy look that had him quickly shutting his mouth.

"I will stay here...BUT only if you let me work on this."

His hand began rubbing the back of his neck as if he was agitated with her proposal. The pensive look however made her think he was considering it.

"There are no other options?" Killian questioned grimly and Emma shook her head.

"You will not leave here unless I have approved it!" He demanded and she simply inclined her head to show that she agreed with his term. It was going to be difficult to get her evidence to David. Now that Graham was in on her secret she would get him to do her dirty work for her.

Emma knew that she was going to get restless being shut up in the apartment but if it meant getting back her access to Killian's resources than so be it.

"Miranda isn't going to like this," Emma whispered suddenly. Killian's eyes shot to Emma's and she felt like she was drowning in his gaze.

"It's none of her damn business!" He declared fiercely. Emma felt like he wanted to add more but was holding himself back. She didn't get a chance to question him before there was a discrete cough from the entrance hall.

Graham who had vanished earlier had now conveniently reappeared.

"Sorry to disturb you. May I speak to Miss Swan for a moment?" Graham graciously asked Killian. He gave Graham a quick nod before rising to his feet and making his way over to what Emma could now see was a beautifully crafted bar.

"I hope you know what you are doing!" Graham murmured low enough so no one would be able to over hear their conversation. Emma ensured her back was facing Killian and reached into her pockets. The bullets recovered earlier still there and she had felt like they were going to burn a hole through her clothes at any minute.

Emma handed Graham the glove containing the bullets, carefully shielding her activities from Killian.

"Give me your phone." Emma requested stretching out her hand to receive it. Graham sighed before punching in his security pin and handing his phone over. Emma quickly entered David's details into the phone and gave it back.

"Call David! Tell him the situation. Organise a meet and deliver the bullets." Emma quickly rattled off instructions before taking a step closer to him to reiterate her instructions.

"I need this done immediately Graham."

"I'm not the only one who is good at their job." Graham gave her a cheeky smile before making his way to the elevator.

Killian slammed back rum as he watched Emma interact with Graham. The familiarity between them was eating away at him. He wanted to be the one receiving her smiles, her sparkle. Instead all he seemed to receive was her bite, her wrath. Killian filled his glass again and watched as Emma stepped closer to her bodyguard, there was a twinkle in Graham's eye as he flirted with Emma.

'You should have picked an ugly, disfigured, uncharming man.'

The thought made Killian chuckle and he threw back his latest drink. Emma Swan had seeped into his system and he just didn't know how to get her out. Sleeping with Miranda sure wasn't doing the trick.

'I have eyes everywhere Killian Jones.'

Those words spoken by Gold in one of their encounters had been easily shrugged off. He had nothing to hide so there was no point in worrying about Gold's so called 'spies'.

The words were now causing him a great deal of worry. He had a gut clenching feeling that Emma had not been targeted for her involvement in researching the sabotage.

Gold was trying to hit him where it hurt the most - His heart.

Emma watched as a brooding Killian knocked back several shots of alcohol. He seemed stuck in his thoughts and from the frown lines marring his forehead, the thoughts were not the happy kind.

"You got another glass?"

Killian pushed over another glass and filled it for her. Emma quickly tossed back the alcohol, it was top shelf and smooth but still gave a slight burn. Her glass was immediately topped back up.

"Trying to get me drunk?"

Killian looked confused for a moment and then a slight smile graced his lips.

"If you were any other woman than I would say yes." He responded cryptically.

Emma's eyes widened and she quickly downed her alcohol.

"Write a list of things you need and I will get Robin to get you anything you require."

She nodded and took another drink, "What about..."

Killian knew exactly what she was referring to as he quickly told her that he would have someone deliver all of her paperwork and added that he would set up a small office for her to work from. Anything she needed as long as she held up her end of the bargain. Emma simply bit her tongue and agreed.

"Where am I going to stay?" Emma questioned eager to escape from Killian's intoxicating presence. She wasn't sure what was having more effect on her – the alcohol or Killian's aftershave.

"Choose a room. I have many." He waved his hands towards the roof, indicating they were all located on a second level.

"Cheers," Emma took her last drink before she swayed forward slightly, watching as Killian's pupil's dilated. Her liquid courage was doing nothing to help her and she pulled away awkwardly and stumbled off towards the entrance hallway.

"That way love," Killian called out, pointing to Emma's left. She scooped up her handbag and made off in the direction Killian had indicated.

Climbing the spiral staircase, the second level was just as impressive as the first. She was slowly absorbing the decor and had decided that Killian's home had a distinctly nautical theme about it, which wasn't surprising given the career he was in. The artwork and relics found around his home spoke to his bank balance; Emma didn't think she would be able to afford anyone of the pieces she had seen. She didn't fit in this lifestyle; she was too rough around the edges and broken to fit. Killian had perfected the perfect mask in order to fit – she didn't think she could do that!

She was too tired to peek in all of the rooms and the first one with a bed and ensuite was the one she picked. Tomorrow would be telling and she was going to get all of the sleep she could snatch.

Emma slapped her hand down on her phone. It had been vibrating on and off like crazy for at least 20 minutes. She turned on her side and felt like she had eaten a whole bag of cotton wool, her mouth was so dry.

The text messages were from Graham and David.

'Taken care of – G'

'We need to speak ASAP!' – The one from David indicated that he wasn't happy with her and to be honest she didn't really care. This case was all shades of messed up already and having an ally couldn't hurt. She wasn't about to doubt her decision. She just wanted to get back in the middle of it, forget all of the attacks and track the son of a bitch down.

She had some rough thoughts about what she would do when she tracked Gold down.

He was going to get what was coming to him – one way or another.

It was time to take the fight back to the elusive Mr Gold!

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Chapter 19

Emma knew that the only way forward with a scumbag like Gold was to hit him where it hurt - what they needed to do was cut of his trade! Gold was smart, always one step ahead of EVERYBODY! The fact that no one ever saw him and that he had managed to work effectively from the shadows was a testament to his intelligence and skills.

Sitting on the edge of the bed in the morning light allowed Emma to really take in the sumptuous guest room. Like the rest of the apartment everything was superbly decorated and expensive! The ensuite was bigger than her kitchen in her apartment - another thing that emphasised the giant chasm between hers and Killians lifestyles.

It felt strange being cared for by Killian - it had been so long that Emma had forgotten what it felt like . Yes - She had colleagues and 'friends' but none of them had gone to the lengths Killian had! If she took the time to really think about it she would admit that she found the whole protective thing very sexy. That aside, Emma hated not being able to tell Killian the truth and therefore show him just how capable she was of taking care of herself. Emma smirked as a mental image of her physically showing Killian her moves entered her head. It would definitely satisfy the alpha female within her and curb some of her more basic urges. She was by no means a virgin but men were fleeting and something she used to satiate her basic needs. The 'flings' were always quick, in the dark and most importantly - on her terms.

Killian ignited something in her that she wasn't quite sure she'd ever tasted before. It wasn't a pleasant feeling to be so unnerved by someone - especially when she had spent so much time working her rules out.

Being in his space was slowly ramping up her hormones and if there was one thing that could screw the fragile balance of her life - it was him! She needed to close this case and put as much distance between her and Killian as possible. Things were fine in her life and that was how it was going to stay!

Glancing around from her position on the bed, the dim light filtering into the room told Emma that it was still quite early. She hadn't bothered undressing last night and now her clothes were wrinkled beyond repair. A small pile sitting neatly on the dresser caught her eye and she easily reached out to investigate. A worn cotton shirt and oversized sweat pants had obviously been placed there for her. Emma caught a faint whiff of what she identified as Killian's scent as she pulled the clothes on. Her heart warmed slightly at his thoughtfulness but her head pushed the feelings aside as she noted that it was because of him she was here.

She loved these types of comfy clothes and quickly scraped her hair up into a messy bun.

'Done!' She thought proudly to herself. A shower and perfecting herself could come later.

Moving quietly downstairs, Emma had a quick peek around. It was eerily still, the silence defeating as she realised Killian must still be asleep.

An image of his dark, unruly hair and toned body relaxing in bed flashed unbidden through her mind. A quick flick of her head and the image disappeared.

Emma made her way down an unfamiliar hallway that branched off the living room. She pushed open several doors before striking gold.

True to his word, Killian had set up an area in which she could work and therefore didn't need to leave the apartment. The room was kitted out with printers, laptops, external hard drives and portable tablets. There was also several piles of files neatly stacked on the edge of a desk.

'When did he do this?' Emma thought curiously. It obviously paid to be powerful - everything at ones fingertips. It took Emma at least 1 working day to get any resources delivered to her office at the bureau. The delay wasn't too much hassle and was something she had leant to deal with but when you wanted to get cracking on a case, it could feel like forever!

Work was her top priority at the moment so she pushed aside her grumbling belly and set to work.

Emma wasn't sure how long she had been engrossed in her work before the hairs on the back of her neck started to stand straight. She felt like she was being watched! Glancing up Emma caught Killian's eyes watching her intently.

His hair was tousled, his torso bare and his pants were slung dangerously low around his hips. Emma felt her heart jump and her breathing hitch. She tore her eyes away and tried to focus on something else - only the did she notice he had come bearing gifts. Killian held 2 steaming mugs in his hands, the smell telling her it was beautifully brewed coffee!

"I am sure you have not taken a break?" Killian's voice came out huskily and Emma mutely shook her head.

He moved forward and gingerly placed the coffee mugs in a small free spot on the desk. Emma went to open her mouth but Killian held up one finger to silence her. He gave a quick grin before ducking out of the room.

Emma shook her head in slight amusement before continuing her work. Killian reappeared in the doorframe holding a tray loaded with fresh fruit and pastries. The smell tickled and enticed Emma's senses and her stomach let out a large rumble. He had also taken the time to slip a cotton shirt on.

Killian gave a small laugh and made a space on the floor for a breakfast picnic. Emma could feel herself being sucked back into Killian's orbit.

"Have you found anything?" He asked her as he handed over a large pastry.

"Maybe," Emma told him as she bit off a huge chunk of food. Killian's raised eyebrows urged her to continue and explain her findings.

"I think I have uncovered most, if not all of Gold's holdings that are operating through your business."

"Really?" Killian questioned, sounding slightly surprised.

Emma took a huge swig of her coffee and nodded enthusiastically.

"He may be intelligent but he is also arrogant! The one thing he trips up on is his calling card."

The smile that beamed from Killian's face was dazzling. He knew where she was going with this, so she decided to let him inform her...a little test.

"He can't help himself from naming all of his companies something to do with 'Gold'!" Killian told her.

Emma nodded.

"After cross referencing with your database...it wasn't hard to find what I was looking for." A small grin graced her face as Killian's happy mood seemed to infect her.

"All we need to do to bring him out into the open is cut off his shipping routes."

The smile on Killian's face widened even more.

"You are bloody brilliant!"

Emma ignored his compliment , fearing the feelings it could dredge up.

"A quick trip down to the docks will ensure we effectively block any shipments that..." Emma rambled on before feeling a rough hand cup the side of her face.

Her eyes shot up and connected with brilliant blue orbs. Killian's body was leaning closer towards hers and she could feel the heat radiating between them.

It only took a fraction of a second for Killian to close the distance between them. His lips quickly closed over hers and all rational thought left her head. The kiss was bold and demanding, his tongue immediately seeking entrance.

She tried to hold back, fight his possession but when the kiss turned soft Emma felt her resolve weaken.

It felt as if a dam had burst, feelings rushing over her like a tidal wave. Her hands quickly became active and sought out the hard planes of his stomach underneath the hem of his shirt. Killian's short grunts and groans indicated that he like her movements and she became bolder.

Killan felt the exact moment Emma surrendered and wanted nothing more than to worship her body. She was however like a skittish animal, if he pushed her too fast then she would flee.

He tentatively pushed her backwards until he was towering over her body - a body which was now spread all over their paperwork.

His mouth never left hers but for small nips and licks of her jaw and neck.

Emma's small pants urged him on and his hands were running all over her delectable curves.

She was wearing his clothes and the arousal that shot through him when he first saw her in them was so strong that it had shocked him. He edged the shirt up and began running his fingers over her stomach.

"Killian," the breathy moan of his name spurred him on. He was just getting ready to take the shirt completely off when a door slammed loudly.

The noise shattered the silence and they both froze.

"Killian!" Robins voice called out from the front hallway. Emma gasped and began pushing at his chest.

"Get off!" She hissed. Turning instantly into a little hell cat.

Killian still slightly dazed pulled himself away and straightened out his clothing. Emma quickly sat up and pulled her shirt down.

Killian watched in slight amusement as she attempted to erase what they had been doing. It was impossible - her cheeks were flamed, her lips red and puffy and her hair was a mess!

"Killian!" Robins voice called out again.

"In here mate," Killian replied as he pushed himself off the ground. Robin was in the doorways moments later. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the scene laid out in front of him.

Killian gave a discrete cough, "Can you organise extra security...now?"

Robin gave a curt nod, "What for?"

"Miss Swan may have cracked our problem wide open."

Emma cringed at his use of her surname.

"Call Graham in please." She asked and was not happy with the look Killian threw her way.

"We need to go to the docks. We are going to shut down Golds trading once and for all...get the slimy bugger out into the open." Killian told Robin.

Emma had a bad feeling churning on her gut and for once she couldn't tell if it was because of the case or because of the feelings she had for Killian.

If all went to plan...this could be wrapped up very soon and she would be on to her next case.

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Graham had arrived soon after Robin and he had come bearing gifts - her overnight supply bag. It was filled with clothes, toiletries and any other things she had deemed 'essential'. A quick text was all it had seen that to see that she was brought what she needed. Her text had also called for him to collect some sensitive surveillance equipment that she could use to tag several of the containers with GPS. The Agency would be able to monitor where the shipping containers and there contents went. Emma had a gut geeling that Gold would attempt to retrieve his goods if they were on lockdown in the Corsair's shipping yards.

The tension in the living room had reeked of discomfort. Emma had ignored the awkward and confused stares of Graham and Robin. Neither knew the exact reason for her silence and for Killian's lingering intensity. Their unspoken guesses were probably not that far from the truth.

Emma was thankful that the ride to the docks was not a long one or the tension in the car would definitely suffocate her. She shifted awkwardly against the leather seat, her eyes remaining glued to the passing scenery. It was quite a feat to ignore the presence of the three men in the town car, especially Killian. She had felt his eyes on her, his hot stare burning holes into her skin. Emma had needed to suck in a large gulp of air before she had shored up her walls against Killian's presence. Lately, she had found her walls slipping more and more, something that not only irked her but presented a challenge. People did not just slip through Emma Swan's defences.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket again! It had been going off for the last half hour but knowing that it was likely to be David wanting her head, she ignored it! Emma knew she would have to deal with her boss eventually and she would rather do it with some progress up her sleeve.

The security at the Corsairs Shipyards and loading docks was incredible. Killian had wasted no expense and she had to admire that. The security and technology was top of the line - anything that could be installed had been. Emma had not missed the dark sedan following them to the docks, knowing that it was extra security as they were easily allowed inside the yards.

The thought that this could be an inside job had filtered through her mind previously but was now a big possibility. There was absolutely no way anyone was getting into this facility without an identification badge, fingerprint scans or a purpose.

"How are they getting the goods in?" Emma mumbled against the window.

If there was someone on the inside than it was essential to flush them out and link them back to Gold. The car pulled up outside of a smart looking office building and Emma couldn't help but be reminded of the last time she was caught in one of the docks office buildings.

'Head hurting, smoke billowing, flames licking...'

The thoughts were flying through her mind rapidly, her breathing hitched and her pulse raced until she felt a reassuring pressure on her hand.

"You don't need to come inside." Killian's voice told her softly.

Emma scoffed before wrenching her hand away harshly.

"You are not keeping me away Jones!" She told him fiercely before getting out of the car. There was no way she was going to allow him to mollycoddle her any further. He was lucky she had allowed this much!

Their job was not going to be a simple feat. They needed to flag all of the business in the computer databases and then physically mark all of the containers currently in the docks. Emma had made sure that Killian had men that he trusted implicitly posted at the yards to ensure that nothing from the flagged companies would slip through the net.

The shipping containers found as flagged would be placed aside. Emma would use them as evidence in her case later. Her progress on this case was not something David could be angry about. Dealing with him was on her to-do list for the day and not something she was looking forward too.

Robin and Graham would locate the cargo containers and flag them. Staff would then relocate them to a currently vacant area of the yards. Emma took a moment to pull Graham aside, thankful that the man was now able to help her out. She knew Killian was watching them and knew she needed to be concise with her instructions.

"There are 2 GPS locators. Place them on shipping containers you consider important." Emma told him before discreetly placing the bugs in his hands, her body shielding the action. A huff from behind alerted her to the intimate nature of their stance. This was much bigger than the trivial jealousy Killian was displaying.

The two men were quickly dispatched, leaving Emma and Killian to work from the offices.

They had proceeded through tough security - which had consisted of metal detection, x-ray and finger print scans. This had only reinforced Emma's feelings that there was an inside man.

Killian had remained with her all morning though he had not spoken to her directly. He was obviously following her lead from the car ride and Emma was grateful for it. She knew that Killian's close proximity had everything to do with the incident in Durban and wondered if the beefed up security had something to do with it also?

His brooding behaviour didn't seem to affect his work and whilst she worked away so did he. Killian had received several phone calls that he had dealt with quietly and efficiently. It wasn't until his phone rang and he abruptly declined the call did Emma look up at him. His brows were furrowed and he was staring at the phone screen with a tormented expression.

The phone began ringing again and she watched him take a big breath before answering – whoever was on the other end was not someone he was looking forward to talking to. Killian's words were soft and hard to distinguish but Emma could tell from his tone and body language that he was taking a personal phone call.

Emma knew from working for Killian that the only personal calls he had ever taken were those from Miranda. Her stomach began twisting into uncomfortable knots and she forced her gaze away. Miranda was technically Killian's girlfriend, someone that he slept with on a regular basis. Emma didn't know why she was tormenting herself with this train of thought so she pushed her feelings down and continued her work.

"I know! Do you think I don't know that!" Killian's voice had risen and caught Emma's attention. She didn't want to listen but also couldn't help herself.

"You were invited..." Killian's voice trailed off as he caught Emma's gaze. Her heart jumped into her throat and she felt like an animal caught in a trap, unable to move.

"Look, I have to get back to work. Be ready!" Killian told her quickly before hanging up the phone abruptly. Emma tore her eyes away and held her hands up.

"Done." She proudly told him, trying to alleviate the tension in the room. Each company she had located now had a 'No Ship' stamp all over it. If she had done her job right than none of the Corsairs shipping yards around the world would be moving Gold's products.

"You do realise that this puts an even bigger target on your back?" Killian told her softly.

"Nothing I can't handle." Emma threw with a carefree smile over her shoulder.

The ride back to the apartment was filled with chatter about what Robin and Graham had found - so far 50 containers associated with Gold. Killian had been mortified to discover that he had been shipping such a vast amount of Gold's products. Graham had given Emma a slight inclination of head – indicating he had planted the GPS surveillance.

The phone conversation had not been brought up but Emma knew Killian would want to explain himself. She planned not be alone with him if possible. Whatever was happening between them was starting to get too complicated and complicated was something she just didn't need.

"Have you considered an inside job?" Emma voiced when they were safely back to the apartment. It was something she strongly suspected but hated to suggest. These were people Killian trusted and she knew that trust was something that didn't come easily

"The people that would be able to pull something like this off are..." Robin trailed off as he looked towards his boss.

"Limited." Killian finished with a frown. Emma knew that the access needed to pull something like this off was going to be restricted to more senior employee's but she didn't know exactly how many. Graham had a confused expression marring his face which was to be expected as he had limited working knowledge of the company.

"Aside from the board members there are only a dozen employees that have the access and the pull to be able to have covered up this type of sham for so long." Killian informed them.

"Maybe you need to start discreetly looking into these people. Pull their records, follow their movements and their transactions." Emma suggested. Killian and Robin stared at her as if she had two heads. She bit her lip as she realised she was speaking as an 'Agent' again and not as an innocent secretary – time for some damage control...time to play dumb again.

"Sorry...Addicted to the crime channel." Emma gave a small shrug and a smile lit up her face.

Killian flashed a crooked smile before turning to Robin, "You know what to do."

Robin gave a quick nod, pulled out his phone and tapped Graham across the arm. Graham got the message and rose from his position and followed Robin towards the home office. This left Emma and Killian alone. Emma could already feel the tension rising and quickly jumped to her feet in order to escape. She didn't even spare him a glance before swiftly striding off towards her makeshift office. Emma hadn't even made it half a dozen steps before his voice had her frozen in place.

"Running away?"

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Running away?" Emma echoed Killian's earlier statement in disbelief. She couldn't believe that he had accused her of running away...and to her face. Emma had bottled up her emotions for most of her life, it was just easier. However, they had been bubbling to the surface all day and she felt like she was about to topple over the edge.

"Running? Hiding? Avoiding? Pick one!" Killian claimed heatedly from behind her.

Emma twisted around to face him, her usually calm demeanor quickly changing to one of anger. Her nostrils flared and her eyes flashed what she hoped was a deadly stare. If Killian wanted to pick a fight than she would give him one, she wasn't going to admit anything.

"Really?" Emma hissed at him through clenched teeth.

"You haven't said more than 2 words to me all day...I'd call that avoiding love."

Killian found her breath-taking when riled up, the vibrancy and life she exuded simply floored him. It seemed like he was always the one on the receiving end of her anger... she had challenged him ever since he had first set eyes on her in the elevator. He wasn't about to step back now and from the looks of it either was she. Killian arched his eyebrow as if daring her to confront him.

Emma threw her hands up in the air, "I am focused on finding Gold...not on making friends!"

Killian took several quick steps towards her, "That's good because I don't want to be your friend."

His eyes smoldered, speaking more than his words and she wasn't sure she liked what they were implying. Emma held her ground as Killian inched closer to her.

"Don't!" She snapped.

"It happened." The low timbre of Killian's voice shot sparks straight through her.

"It shouldn't have!" Emma retorted, straightening her spine and placing her hands on her hips.

"But it did!" Killian growled vehemently.

"What do you want from me?" Emma exclaimed, hating that he was pushing this line of conversation. She knew he was still seeing Miranda but things between them had become so muddled that her head was becoming too fuzzy when around him.

Killian's eyes had narrowed and his brows had furrowed, "To acknowledge me...this."

He swayed closer to her but knew that he couldn't touch her. If he touched her she would definitely run!

"We kissed, that was it!" Emma told him matter of factly, trying to brush their moments aside.

"It was more than that Swan. I was there!" Killian gave her a devilish smile, putting his playboy status to good use. The dashing and charming behaviour had never seemed to work on Emma before but he was getting desperate.

"You were grateful and in the heat of the moment you acted on that." Emma hated that she was coming across so unfeeling and robotic but she couldn't let him discover the effect he had on her. There was too much at stake. Too many people had already left her.

"It was more than that." Killian insisted moving slightly closer again. She wanted to look intimidating and uncaring but Killian didn't seem to be buying it so she decided to use his proximity against him. She needed to prove to him that there was nothing more between them.

She grabbed his shirt and dragged him up against her. His breathing hitched while she fought to keep hers even.

"This attraction is because we have been forced together...nothing more." Emma told him, trying to prove that she could control what was happening.

Killian leant forward and nuzzled against her neck, his stubble causing delicious friction.

"Has it really been that long for you?" Emma tossed the barb at him.

"You think I would stoop that low?" Killian pulled back and caught her gaze.

"You're still seeing Miranda right?" She questioned before pushing back on Killian's chest to create a much-needed distance.

"It's all for show!" Killian claimed. He hadn't completely answered her question so she responded in kind.

"I don't care! You are free to screw whoever you like but leave...me...alone." Her voice wavered slightly as she caught the bleak look crossing Killian's face.

"I'm not sure if I can." Killian whispered.

"It's too risky." Emma claimed shaking her head. She couldnt risk everything for something built on dishonesty. She couldn't risk everything for a fling.

Killian heard her mumblings and seeing Emma's intense internal struggle. She had something in her past that made letting people in hard. He needed to gain her implicit trust and have her open up to him.

"You are not a distraction or a toy" Killian whispered in an attempt to show how genuine his feelings towards her were.

"Dont try to turn this into something it's not." Emma proclaimed hotly, still trying to distance herself from him.

"That isn't fair!" Killian declared, feeling that he was again loosing ground with her. He decided to take one last shot and quickly moved into her personal space. Killian grabbed her hand with both of his and held it against his chest. His heart was beating a million miles and he hoped Emma could feel the effect she had on him.

"Tell me this is nothing!"

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and in that moment wanted nothing more than to admit how attracted she was to Killian, how connected to him. The moment passed and she pushed the thoughts aside.

"You have to fight this." Emma pleaded with him.

"We have to fight this." She finally admitted with a sigh. Killian's head whipped up in shock. He didn't like what she was asking but he would agree...for now. It had taken Emma a lot to confess that she too had been fighting and he was loath to push her any faster. He wasn't a patient man but for her he could wait.

Killian gave a small nod. If space was what she wanted than space was what she would get. He quickly tore his hands away and strode past Emma, he had a charity event to get ready for.

Emotional confrontations were the one thing that Emma hated. She had never been able to deal with them so she always avoided them...it hurt less. As a young child, she would put on her nicest dress, brush her hair and clean her face for the home's open days. It never helped! Emma could remember the stabs of disappointment and heartache as she was either looked over or taken by families and then returned.

She learned quickly learned how to mask her inner agony, how to hide herself from being hurt by others but never had she met someone so persistent and so good at getting under her skin. She just seemed to click with Killian and it made things that bit more complicated. They were in the middle of a life or death investigation and the lines were that blurred that she wasn't even sure where the lines were anymore.

Emma found that gazing out at the city put her mind to rest and she needed these moments of tranquility to calm her thoughts. She wasn't sure how long she had been leaning against the window for until her peace was interrupted by the clinking of glass. Her gaze moved from the skyline and landed on the man causing her so many problems.

Killian was facing away from her but even from here she could he was making himself a very stiff drink. He turned to face her and she let out a breathy gasp. Gone were his clothes from earlier and in their place was a well fitted black tuxedo. Killian's hair was slicked back and his stubble was only trimmed. It was perfection from head to toe and made her toes curl. Emma bet that his tuxedo was couture and cost more than she made in a whole month. Seeing him like this not only had her questioning why she was pushing him away but also reinforced the disparity between their lifestyles.

"Are we calling it Formal Friday now?" Emma joked, trying to lighten the already building tension.

Killian gave a small smirk and slammed back his drink. He winced with the slight burn of the alcohol and then promptly topped his glass back up.

"I'm slightly under-dressed." Emma pressed as she indicated at her own clothes.

"Killian!" Robin's voice called out loudly, interrupting the awkwardness and Emma was glad for the reprieve.

"Miss Miranda has arrived."

Killian cursed and slammed back the drink he had been nursing.

Emma frowned at Robin's declaration, 'Why would Miranda be here?'

The question she asked herself was a silly one and obviously answered when Miranda came sashaying into the living area. The brunette's hair was swept up into a sleek chignon but it was the dress that had Emma doing a double take. Miranda was wearing a floor length shimmering black gown. The plunging neckline, side cut outs and open back allowed the dress to be sexy without sleazy though the line was very fine .

Black

Black and White Tuxedo

Emma felt stupid. Killian was attending the 'Veteran's Black and White Ball' which was one of the biggest money-raising events of the year. Only the mega wealthy were even considered for attendance, with all expected to give big. Emma had received Killian's invite when she had started working as his secretary, it had stuck in her mind because the invitation itself had been stunning.

She'd known that whilst she was locked away that he still had business to attend and a replacement would be running his office. This event was something that he could not miss. He was Killian Jones!

He was so much more than what he played up for the paparazzi and it gave her a warm feeling knowing that he had shown his real self to her.

Miranda wasted no time in trying to glue herself to Killian's side and demand all of his attention. Emma felt her heart twist in her chest. She felt so silly as she had only just told Killian to fight their attraction and here she was jealous as all hell. She wanted to be the one touching him...it was so confusing and frustrating.

Killian sensed her eyes watching him and he resisted the urge to look at her. He just couldn't face her soul piercing gaze. He had made commitments and he had to stand by them, it was good form. Killian pushed Miranda off him and slammed back another drink. He'd needed to get a few down to calm his nerves and be able to deal with all the snobs at the Charity event.

"Give me a minute." Killian told Miranda softly as he grabbed Robin by the arm and dragged him into the other room.

Emma watched as Miranda pouted and helped herself to some of the alcohol on offer.

"I expect you will be gone when we get back?" Miranda's tone was classically bitchy and left Emma in no doubt that this conversation could get ugly.

Emma simply shrugged, letting the other woman assume whatever she wanted.

"I'll be keeping him up all night. You can listen to how a real woman satisfies her man."

Miranda was trying to shove her sexual history with Killian into Emma's face but she refused to bite. Killian hadn't sounded happy on the phone earlier so she knew that he'd probably been backed into a corner regarding his plus one. Miranda was a man-eater and with her looks and body she could have any one she liked. Killian was in her cross hairs tonight and Emma wouldn't put it past the hussy to do everything in her powers to tempt him.

"You should go back to the office where you belong!" Miranda continued to bait her. Her attempts were quite pathetic but they had Emma thinking.

"I will be, first thing tomorrow." Emma told the other woman. She needed to get out of this apartment and whether Killian liked it or not she was going back to work in the Corsair's offices in the morning. She was an independent and highly trained Agent that was not going to let a playboy like Killian Jones dictate to her. If Gold wanted her than he could come after her and face her wrath.

"Like bloody hell you are!" Killian's voice was laced with anger and displeasure as he re-entered the room.

"You shouldn't worry...You'll be apparently tied up all evening." Emma told him scathingly.

Killian stormed up to her, "We are not arguing about this again!"

"There is no argument! I...am...going...back...to...the...office...tomorrow." She told him slowly. Emma was so sick of the entire situation and Miranda flaunting herself and her sexual relationship with Killian had pushed her right over the edge. This case needed to be closed yesterday...flushing out the mole was her next lead.

"No. No. No." Killian repeated desperately.

"I am suffocating here Killian." Emma whispered. "Let me do this?"

His eyes were clouded over and the tension was coming off him in waves. He wasn't ready to give up this argument.

"Killian," Robin interrupted, "We need to leave now."

He tapped his watch several times to show that they would be late to the event. Robin grabbed Miranda's arm and guided her towards the front door. It may have been a mistake bringing Miranda up to the penthouse but hopefully it pushed Killian and Emma into making some right decisions.

Killian huffed, glad that his friend had the decency to give him a moment with his Swan.

"I have to go. This was one of Liam's favourite..." he trailed off awkwardly.

Emma gave him a slight smile, "I'm not changing my mind!"

"I'm not happy."

"I know."

"Why do you have to fight me on every bloody thing?"

"Why did you have to rub Miranda in my face?" Emma whispered.

Killian's gaze met hers, his eyes reflected his regret but he wanted her to understand.

"I made a promise but god I wish it was you."

"Thank you." she called out to him as he reached the entryway. He gave a dazzling smile and left her alone in the lounge.

Whatever their relationship, it was always going to offer the unexpected. She shouldn't want him...couldn't...but she did.

Emma picked up her mobile and dialled the the one person she had been dreading.

David.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Killian had felt uncomfortable the entire car ride to the benefit. Miranda had been chatting incessantly, her fingers roaming and groping. He'd pushed her hands away more than once, not missing the way her eyes narrowed.

Killian did feel guilty for using Miranda for his own purposes but she was also using him. There was a lot of benefit to being associated with someone of his status and she had reaped them. In the past his current woman would be invited to this benefit as it gained the most publicity. He had made a promise to Miranda and he would stick by it.

Miranda was one woman in a string of many that he used for sexual gratification and to keep his playboy status intact. In the past he easily explained away his indulgent lifestyle by playing up the single, rich, carefree persona...telling himself that it kept Gold away.

It was a half truth.

Since meeting Emma Swan he had stopped several times to question his motives.

Was he being fair?

The answer was a resounding...No.

Killian kept pushing his attraction on to Emma but he needed to look at it from her perspective – He was saying one thing but doing another. He kept saying that everything was for show with Miranda but it wasn't entirely true. Maybe he needed to start acting like the man he wanted to be and not this fictitious bigger than life persona he'd gotten stuck being.

He had promised Emma that he would fight the attraction between them...bury it...but could he do it? Could he ignore the sizzling chemistry between them? Or his need to learn every little detail he could uncover...no matter how hard she tried to conceal them? Could he ignore the way his fingers itched to touch her skin, her hair?

God.

Killian ran a hand through his hair as the bright lights of the city blurred past. He needed to get his head together and get through tonight. This charity was important to Liam – one of the few things Killian had learnt about his brother. Liam had talked passionately about veterans and had given his complete support and so Killian had continued on in his brother's name.

"How long Locksley?" Killian questioned Robin. He wanted nothing more than to have this night over and done with. If it had been any other event...

"We're in the line-up now." Robin told him, eyes never shifting from the road. Miranda had been steadily devouring the cold champagne on offer and Killian hoped she wouldn't appear too tipsy on the red carpet.

The line-up of arriving guests progressed quickly and it wasn't long until Robin was pulling the car up. Killian's door was opened and he quickly slid out, offering a gracious hand to Miranda. The flashing bulbs of the paparazzi were blinding as security led Killian and Miranda up the red carpet. He plastered on his charming playboy smirk and tried to dazzle the spectators and the cameras. There were the obligatory interviews with the press but he knew how to charm the presenters and Miranda was happy to show off her dress and hang off his arm. The questions were quite tame and Killian was relieved that none seemed to be aware of the turmoil happening in both his professional and private lives. Killian was eager to push the charity so kept the topics centred on his passion for such a noble cause.

Walking the red carpet had never felt so unsatisfying and he wondered if the blonde sitting in his apartment was the reason. Would he feel differently if she were the one accompanying him?

Killian felt his eyes soften and mouth quirk as he pictured the fight Emma would put up if he tried to get her to play a submissive role at these events. She was a headstrong woman and would be herself, others be damned!

Never boring.

The thought crossed his mind as he pictured long conversations about nothing, fiery disagreements and legs tangled together.

His mood lightened as he gave a small chuckle at the thought.

Calling David had been something Emma had been putting off. Graham had been in contact with her boss but she knew from experience that it was not enough.

Killian would be out for a large portion of the night so she would be able to arrange a quick meeting with David. A quick but terse phone call and she had organised for David to come over to Killian's penthouse. This was the best option as Killian still had beefed up security guarding the apartment. Graham had been notified to collect David and escort him into the apartment as he was a trusted bodyguard with access.

"What the hell is going on?"

David's commanding voice bellowed through the entrance foyer as he strode purposefully towards her. Emma was never one to cringe before her boss but the confusion and disappointment etched across his face made her feel guilty.

It didn't take Emma long to catch David up on everything.

Everything

He wanted her to tell him every detail from the beginning even though he knew most of it. It was slightly irritating but she had expected him to want to confirm details.

Emma was pleased that she had developed the case further and happily informed David that there was a mole in Killian's company.

"This goes deeper than we suspected." David mused, rubbing his chin in concern.

Emma nodded, "It's also far more complicated and personal."

"Personal?" David questioned her curiously.

She hated that she needed to divulge information that Killian had trusted her with but it was the only way to make David understand the importance of this case.

"Killian..." Emma paused, "Mr Jones has been locked in a blackmailing feud with Gold."

David narrowed his eyes and indicated for her to continue. Emma told him about Liam, about Killian's father and about the threats. She trusted David and knew that their conversation would never leave the room.

"Wow!" David exclaimed.

"Is there more?"

Emma bit her lip in hesitation.

"I may have become a target."

David seemed to take the news well, not pushing for Emma to explain herself.

"I believe that I need to be removed from this case..." Emma whispered. As much as she needed to complete the investigation, the situation between her and Killian was so muddled and confused that she didn't know if she could perform her job properly.

"Emma!" Graham spoke for the first time, her name sounding like a plea for her to reconsider.

David held up one finger at Graham, indicating that he be silent.

"Have you been compromised?"

Emma shook her head.

"Then there is nothing else to discuss. You know your job...now do it!"

Emma could see that David was aware of how far she was pushing the boundaries – both the professional and the personal ones.

"Emma. You are getting the job done. Follow your gut, it has never failed you."

David's words resonated deep within her. She had always followed her instincts and it was what made her so great at her job. David had a way of giving words of wisdom at just the right time.

"Okay. I need to know that you have a plan B if I need to be pulled."

"In place." David told her without revealing the exact details.

Emma wasn't sure it was a great idea remaining on this case. She hated that her emotions were beginning to cloud her judgment, making her doubt her abilities. She wanted...no needed to follow through for not only her sake but for Killian's.

The night had been progressing too slowly for Killian. He was eager to leave but there was etiquette at important events like this one. The press were not permitted into the event itself so Killian had felt himself relaxing once he entered the ball room.

Miranda had barely left his side all evening, plying herself with as much alcohol and hobnobbing with those far above her class. Killian had been instantly cornered by George King, an irksome old man who seemed to rub him up the wrong way during every one of their encounters. Killian had been rescued by a group of elderly women patrons who had seen his distress and to whom Killian would be forever thankful.

Halfway through the evening, Killian excused himself from Miranda's side and went to find himself a stiffer drink. Servers had been circling the room with trays of appetizers and champagne. Those with a taste for something heavier such as rum could order or simply head to one of the many bars set up throughout the room. Sitting at the bar gave Killian a much needed time out as he slowly savoured his drink.

A gentle tap to his shoulder was accompanied by a soft, "Excuse me Sir."

Killian swivelled around to face the male server. A folded piece of paper was handed to him with a short bow. Killian pulled the paper open and quickly read its contents.

I am always watching.

Is she safe?

Was this a sick joke?

Killian's eyes shot to the crowd and began scanning furiously. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for.

Gold was standing on the opposite side of the ballroom. His beady eyes staring straight through Killian. As if sensing Killian's gaze he gaze a small calculating smile and raised his wine glass in a salute.

Killian felt the stomach drop through the floor. Uneasiness instantly spread through the rest of his body like wildfire.

I can get to those you love

The words had haunted Killian for years and were now on instant replay in his head.

Emma

It was a warning. It had to be. Killian stood quickly, the alcohol rushing to his head. He looked back to where he had seen Gold but there was just an empty space.

He needed to leave...Now!

Killian dragged his phone out of his pocket and hit his speed dial.

"Get me out of here."

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Robin informed Killian to stay put until he could organise a discreet exit. The last thing they needed was a half drunk Killian Jones dashing out of the benefit like a crazed maniac. The press would have a field day.

Killian had instantly dialled Emma's number. He gave pleasant yet forced smiles to guests as he waited for her to pick up. The wait was excruciating.

You've reached Emma...

He quickly redialed. Killian called her phone at least half a dozen times...all with no response. Each time he felt his heart rate increase, his stomach twist and his lips quickly turned down into a frown.

Tired of waiting he turned to the bartender, "Pen?"

Killian scribbled a quick note on a napkin and flagged down a server. He pointed out Miranda and gave strict instructions for the note to be delivered in 10 minutes. It should be enough time for him to slip away without causing a nasty scene.

He was feeling incredibly impatient and wasn't sure if he could wait for Robin. The need to find Emma and protect her was overwhelming. It was overwriting his need to protect his reputation and that of the company.

Killian's phone tingled with a text message.

"Meet me at the loading docks."

Robin's message could not have come any sooner and Killian was instantly striding purposefully across the ballroom. He quickly pushed open the staff access doors and made his way into the kitchen area. He wasn't worried about being stealthy just getting the hell out of here.

Killian pulled up Graham's number on his phone as he dodged his way past the kitchen staff and equipment.

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up." He muttered over and over, hoping that the chanting would grant his wish.

It didn't.

Killian stashed his phone and pulled aside one of the chef's.

"Where are the loading docks?"

The directions were a great help as he had been flying blind in his haste.

Robin was waiting for him on the concrete loading platform.

"Where's the car mate?" Killian questioned his friend impatiently. There were only catering trucks and a couple of white vans.

His head of security gave him a cheeky grin and pointed. Killian's eyes followed and landed on one of the non-descript white vans.

"Really?"

"You needed a fast way out but you also need discretion." Robin told him with a chuckle.

"Not good enough for the mighty Killian Jones?"

Killian ignored the jab and moved towards the vehicle, he was sick of wasting time.

"Get in."

Between the confrontation with David and the emotional turmoil with Killian, Emma was keen to let off a bit of steam.

"Does Killian have a gym?"

"Down the hall." Graham indicated with a flick of his head. He'd been quiet all evening and Emma was glad he hadn't tried to prod her for information. She had a hell of a day and didn't need the ribbing or the heart to hearts.

Emma quickly changed into her reliable workout gear and snatched up her iPod and headphones.

Killian's gym was extremely well equipped. It came with several cardio machines, weights and a hanging punching bag. All of this was impressive but Emma's eyes were immediately drawn to the array of melee weapons that studded one of the walls. Knives, swords and staffs were among her favourite training weapons and she noted that she would need to coerce Graham into a duel later on.

Emma dutifully performed her warm up stretches before cranking her tunes and losing herself on the treadmill.

Graham felt the need to give Emma some space so he had immersed himself in work. There were tonnes of emails he needed to respond too. He was a highly sought after man but his priority was to Killian and now to Emma. He would stay as long as he was needed.

Emma needed a friend that she could talk to about the case and about whatever the hell it was that was going on between her and Jones. He knew that pushing her would just get him frozen out. He needed to let her come to him.

Graham's eyes flicked down to the clock on his laptop's screen. Emma had been in the gym for well over half an hour. He was tired and cramped and could use a good work-out...Maybe Emma could use a good sparring partner.

Emma had jogged for half an hour before deciding to change it up with some weights. She was just setting up when Graham sauntered into the gym.

He was dressed in work out wear and a slight grin filled her face. Maybe now she would get to use the hand held weapons.

"Can you drive any bloody faster?"

It felt to Killian that he could run faster than the damn van. The traffic was nightmare and Robin had been weaving beautifully between cars in order to get back as quickly as possible.

Robin had placed Killian in the back of the van for their escape from the benefit. Once around the block, Killian had climbed through into the passenger's seat and attempted to call Emma, Graham and even the security men he had posted in the parking garage. His building had excellent security measures but it wasn't beyond a person like Gold to breach those defences.

"Still not answering?" Robin questioned, shooting Killian a small sympathetic glance before his eyes returned to the road.

Killian simply threw his phone at the dashboard and slumped back in his seat. He was beyond frustrated. How dare Gold think that he can threaten her.

"I take that as a No." Robin remarked dryly as he shifted lanes and popped through an amber light.

Should he call the police? Should he call the FBI? Should he call anyone?

"No." It was as if Robin could read his train of thought.

"Get there faster then!"

Emma was surprised at how well Graham was versed in staff fighting. She had let him pick the first weapon, knowing that she was adept at each of them and wanting him to think he had an advantage.

During the first several blows, Emma had concentrated on her defense. Graham was a strong and very physical man. She didn't hope to beat him by brute strength but she hoped that she was faster and simply more athletic. She continued to hold back, her eyes scanning his movements for any weaknesses.

Emma deflected each and every blow. The pace picked up quickly and she found herself enjoying the challenge Graham was presenting.

"You and Killian?" Graham breathed out between blows.

She narrowed her eyes and took a step back.

"That topic is off limits." Emma rushed forward, swinging the staff over head. Graham dipped to the left and sliced rapidly across. The staff hit her side and she winced.

"Found a weakness." Graham retorted before taking another swing. Emma sidestepped and swung her own staff back at him. The sticks clashed and Emma quickly spun around to whack the back of Graham's legs.

"Low," Graham huffed out before straightening back up.

"You need to talk to someone." He commented before moving in for another round.

Emma grunted, "When I want to talk...I will!"

She needed to reign her emotions in and get back to kicking Graham's ass.

Robin flew through the security gate. There was no one manning the station and both men glared at each other. They sped into the parking garage, and Killian had practically leapt from the van whilst it was still moving. He raced towards the private lift. He had assigned a guard at the entrance and his eyes darted rapidly for the man.

"Bloody Hell." Killian cursed as his eyes focused on the sight in front of him. The security guard had both his hands and feet bound, a red target painted onto his head and his chest.

"Killi..." Robin's voice trailed off as he came up behind Killian.

He ignored the guard, stepped to the side and swiped his card for lift access. His eyes were blinking rapidly as he fought to process exactly what this meant.

Was Emma hurt? Did she need him?

Shit

Killian hadn't felt this useless for a long time. It was eating him up inside.

The lift ascended slowly and Killian prowled it like a caged animal.

The doors opened and he rushed into the foyer.

"EMMA!" Killian called her name repeatedly. His voice was going to be hoarse later but he couldn't care less.

The lights were dim and it was chillingly silent. He raced up the stairs and systematically checked each room.

Nothing.

"Killian. Downstairs." Robin called out and Killian swore that he felt his heart skip a beat.

He nearly tumbled down the stairs in his haste.

"The Gym." Robin whispered to his friend. Killian didn't know what to make of the whispered location and ran down the hallway.

Killian burst into the gym and was shocked at what he found.

He couldn't contain the anger that boiled up at the scene in front of him.

Emma was on her back with Graham leaning over her.

Killian lifted his fist, rushed forward and punched him.

Hard.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Killian felt all the emotions he had held back explode.

Anger. Worry. Fear.

The power of his clenched fist collided with the side of Graham's face. The satisfaction that curled through his body as he watched Graham reel from the attack was mind-blowing. He had wanted to do that for a while.

There was a short high-pitched scream but Killian froze out everything but Graham. Emma had said it was an inside job - had it been him all along?

Killian lunged himself at Graham, drawing his arm back for another blow.

Graham rolled to the side and gave a short but sharp kick to Killian's middle.

He let out a low grunt at the impact. Sweat dripping as Killian pounded into Graham again.

Someone pulled at him but he shrugged it off, ignoring the continuing shouts from behind.

Graham could taste blood but he easily got in some side shots which loosened Killian's grip on him.

Killian felt a pinching on his ear, a foot on his lower back and then his collar was choking him as he was roughly pulled back. The material of his expensive suit tearing and pain radiating through the side of his head.

Emma watched, paralysed by shock.

What the hell is going on?

It took her a moment to realise that Robin was not intervening.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" She flung the accusation at him before her eyes returned to the brutal fight.

Emma was more than confused when he simply shrugged and let the men continue. This wasn't the first fight she'd ever broken up and knowing that Killian was the aggressor she focused on him.

It wasn't long before she was using her training to pull Killian off Graham. Both men were engrossed in the fighting that they would not listen to her pleas to stop. Emma felt bad for ripping Killian's tuxedo but he deserved it.

Both men were heaving from the exertion but neither were ready to back down. Killian moved to strike out at Graham again and Emma rapidly moved in front of him. Her eyes flicked up to meet his, the anger and betrayal that she saw reflected in them shocked her.

If anything she had expected to see jealousy mirrored in his blue eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma spoke harshly, the words echoing her earlier thoughts.

Her eyes darted to Graham and he simply shrugged, "I have no idea!"

Emma believed him, he had not reason to be dishonest and she would know if he was.

"Get cleaned up." Emma's voice was gentle as she instructed Graham to leave. She needed to get him away from Killian until she had sorted all of this out.

"Robin." She spoke loudly this time and gave a small flick of her head to show that he follow. She needed privacy! Robin stood his ground until Killian gave him a small nod. Permission.

Robin followed Graham and shut the door to the gym.

Emma took several short steps forward and flung her arm up. The open palm cracked against the side of Killian's face as it connected with his cheek. She winced at both the look of pain and of shock that flooded his face.

"How dare you!" Emma poured all of her restrained anger into those 3 words.

"He was going to hurt you." Killian whispered as he rubbed his stinging skin.

"What?!" The skepticism in her tone plain for him to see.

Killian's brows furrowed, "What were you just doing?"

Emma watched the confusion tarnish his beautiful face and realised that this whole situation could be bigger than simple jealousy.

"I was working out and Graham offered to spar with me...He had just gotten the better of me when you barged in." Emma confessed.

He began running his hands through his hair and fidgeting.

Something was not right.

"What is it?" Emma whispered reaching out to gently touch his reddened cheek.

"Talk to me."

Killian leant into her touch briefly before pulling back, "Gold was there...at the event."

"and..."

"And he threatened you." Killian fumed, his calmness of before gone. He strode over the to the punching bags and took a massive was still extremely worked up and needed to vent.

"I'm safe here." Emma approached him from behind slowly.

"I couldn't reach you." Killian whispered brokenly, his back still facing her. Emma took a moment to realise that he would have tried to call her...or Graham. Both of their phones were sitting on the living room tables, there was no need to bring them into the gym.

Emma reached a hand out and slowly grasped Killian's larger hand. She tugged on his fingers, trying to give him some semblance of comfort. Killian surprised her when he quickly turned and using their joint hands pulled her to him. One of his arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her flush against his chest. The other dropped her hand and wound itself through her hair, gripping the back of her head and pushing her face into his shoulder.

She began to wiggle slightly and Killian tightened his hold.

"Just let me have this." His voice whispered against her hair.

Emma relaxed her body and just let him hold her.

Killian eventually released his hold on Emma. He didn't let her stray far as he told her every hellish detail of his horrid night. Surprisingly she remained silent as he told his tale. There were moments when she let out gasps of shock and he caught her eyes, pouring all of his upturned emotions into each and every glance.

He had promised to stay away and his word was his bond. She was fast turning into his Achille's heel and it scared him. It scared him to think that Gold knew as well.

"I think there is one very loyal and sore man out there that you owe an apology too." Emma scolded him when he had finished reliving the night.

"Very true Swan." Killian told her before adding with a smirk, "I have been itching to hit him for a while."

Emma curled her fist and lobbed a small punch into his arm, "I knew it!"

"Easy." Killian rubbed the spot, "He packs quite a wallop and I believe that I need some ice."

"What about security?" Emma questioned him on their short walk down the hall. It would be worrisome to hear that the buildings security had been so easily breached.

"Robin is gathering reinforcements. Believe me when I say that no one is going to touch you." Killian reassured her silently adding in his own head...except for me.

Graham was not pleased to hear that his loyalty had been questioned. Killian was quick to point out that he had not been thinking straight and had quickly leapt to a rash judgement.

"He was a mess." Robin laughed as he handed Graham and Killian fresh ice packs.

Emma's eyes narrowed and quickly shot to Killian. He didn't seem ashamed but his brooding gaze met hers and she nearly drowned in the emotions pooling there.

"It was a very real warning." Killian spoke as he pulled his gaze away.

Why keep playing the games?

Killian could not figure out why Gold would want to continue playing with him. Was it just to torment him before coming in for the kill? Did he want Killian back in line, easy to blackmail and manipulate? The man was a mystery and it did his head in not knowing what the end game was.

"I am going to the office tomorrow." Emma told Killian sternly and he gave a small nod.

Was there any point arguing?

"I know." Killian would pull Robin aside and have him fortify the Corsair's offices. Each and every person would be subjected to even more rigorous checks than were currently in place.

"Good."

Killian headed straight for his bar after he had given Robin and Graham their new directives. A stiff drink was in order.

"Why were you jealous?" Emma questioned quietly once they were alone.

"I..." Killian stumbled for an answer.

"He...You...You're always so close to him...Gazing at him with affection. I guess I am jealous that you don't look at me with such emotion." He divulged the information reluctantly and took a swig of rum straight from the bottle. The buzz from earlier had definitely worn off and he needed a big pick-me-up in order to deal with such a conversation.

"I knew Graham...from before." Emma's voice was low as she confessed.

"Before?" Killian questioned confusedly.

"As a teenager."

"How?" The question elicited a big sigh from Emma and she fidgeted nervously before straightening herself up.

"In a group home." The answer was so soft that he nearly missed it.

Group Home?

Bloody hell

"You were..." Killian trailed off and Emma was quick to reply, "Abandoned."

The words were delivered with a slight crack and Killian found that tears were making tracks down his Swan's face. She was close enough to touch so he gently reached out and let his fingers brush away her tears.

It seemed that tonight had been full of not only surprises but confessions. Emma Swan would not divulge such information without her trusting him explicitly.

Maybe there was hope for him yet?

To Be Continued.


	25. Chapter 25

Emma tucked her ruffled blouse into her high-waisted skirt and quickly scraped her hair into a tight bun. Efficient.

Her first day back in the Corsair's offices filled her with not only excitement but trepidation. Gold was stepping up his game which meant she must do the same. One of Emma's talents as an Agent was her gift for reading people. David had always commended her on the way she was able to catch people out in lies or how she could tell by body movements or physical reactions if a person was telling the truth.

It was her own little super power.

Emma halted at the kitchen door. Stunned. Killian was expertly brewing coffee, his business shirt hanging open at the collar and exposing the tuft of hair that she like so much. His scruff was freshly manicured and his hair was poking up in a way that made it look like he'd just rolled out of bed.

It wasn't often that Emma found herself without words. Last night she had opened herself up to him...trusted him with things that so few knew.

"Swan," Killian breathed her name as he pushed a cup of coffee towards her. Emma gave him a small smile before breezing into the kitchen. She picked up the cup and took a small sip. Excellent.

"I'm impressed." She told Killian before placing the mug down.

"I take it you thought the task too hard for a git like me?" Killian teased as she navigated her way around the island bench. Emma eyed off a plate of pastries sitting behind him on the bench. Leaning forward she reached past Killian and made to snatch several up. A small tug suddenly had her hair tumbling down around her face.

Emma quickly straightened up, her hands reaching up to push the blonde tresses out of her face and back up into a bun.

"Don't." Killian's voice commanded softly.

His fingers reached up to push her hair back, briefly brushing the side of her face. Heat flushed her cheeks as she let him continue playing with her hair.

"I like it out." He whispered huskily, his accent more pronounced.

Emma felt herself swaying forward, closer to Killian's body. His voice was luring and his eyes were mesmerizing.

"Killian?" Robin's voice broke the moment and he reluctantly took a step back, though his eyes never left hers.

Robin stalked into the kitchen, closely followed by Graham. Both men began briefing Killian on the security upgrades and Emma quickly excused herself.

She needed some breathing space. Everything was turning personal and somewhat domesticated between them. It was easy and it scared her.

Emma was more than impressed with Killian's security upgrades when Robin pulled up in an Armored Car. The Mercedes-Benz was top of the line and must have set him back a pretty penny. She couldn't argue with his safety precautions, hoping they would keep Gold at bay long enough for her to find his mole.

Killian didn't leave her side until they reached her desk and he entered his own office. Graham found himself assigned to the security and surveillance head quarters with Robin. Her desk was surprisingly cleared of work yet in the middle stood a single vase filled with stark white Chrysanthemum's and pops of blue Hyacinths. It was a beautiful but odd combination.

A small white card was propped up against the glass begging to be opened.

Don't wander too far.

K

Emma felt a large smile light up her face at the silly little message. On one hand he was giving her permission to snoop around but on the other he was wanting her to stay close and safe. At least she could go to his for anything she needed.

Emma moved behind her desk, taking a large sniff of the gorgeous blooms as she pushed them to a more suitable place. She booted her computer, staring thoughtfully at the gift while it loaded.

Do they mean something? Did he pick them out? When did he do this?

She hated not having answers. In her line of business she had all the answers or she worked until she discovered them all. The computer quickly logged her in and she brought up her internet browser. It wouldn't hurt to do a little investigating before she began pulling apart the Corsairs big wigs.

The browser automatically loaded Yahoo and her eyes quickly scanned the news feed.

JONES JUMPS SHIP!

The headline leapt out at her and a quick click had her reading all about Killian Jones' mysterious disappearance from last nights charity benefit. Emma bit her lip as she argued with herself about whether to search for more gossip on him. She knew what had happened from what he had told her but it was interesting to see what the press thought was going on. Emma punched in Killian's name into the search engine Before she could have second thoughts.

PLAYBOY PULLS A FAST ONE.

JONES DONATES BIG AND DISAPPEARS.

CAN THE PLAYBOY CHANGE?

The articles were coming fast, each with it's own interpretation of Killian's behaviour. The one Emma was most interested in was:

IS IT OVER?

The article was quick to point out Killian's disinterest in his date, his lack of charming flirtations and his eagerness to donate and then subsequently ditch the event - leaving his so-called date in the lurch. Emma had a small chuckle at the 'analysis' of Killian's night. The thought that Killian had ditched Miranda to 'rescue' her had warmth spreading quickly throughout her body.

Should she ask him?

Emma pondered the thought before realising that she had wasted nearly 45 minutes. She quickly closed the browser and brought up Corsair's database. Emma needed to access all of human resources knowledge on each of the suspects and then back track all of their expenditures and would give the mole away - it had too!

Emma had narrowed her suspects down to half a dozen by lunch. Each had spending discrepancies that did not coincide with where they said they were going to be. She needed to talk with each of them casually to gauge their responses and she needed access to each of their computers. Killian would be able to help her with access but she would need to tread carefully as not to tip-off the infiltrator...everything needed to appear as a normal working day.

Emma gave 3 raps on Killian's door and let herself in. He was on the phone but that didn't stop the massive smile that lit up his face at her entrance. Killian waved her over and she felt guilty as she took in the piles and piles of work that littered his desk. He said he had been working at the apartment but he had also been neglecting parts of his job that he was making up for now.

Killian ended his phone call and he beckoned her closer.

"Found anything?" He asked her as she propped herself up against the side of his desk.

"I need your help." Killian burst out laughing at her statement.

"The great Emma Swan is asking for help?"

"If you're going to be such an ass about it..." Emma hissed at him, pushing herself off his desk. She didn't get far before his fingers curled around her wrist.

"Did you like the flowers?"

Emma gave a small nod and turned back towards Killian.

"Help?"

"You already know that I would go to the ends of the earth for you." Killian whispered gently.

"Don't say things like that." Emma admonished him half heartedly, secretly liking his compliment.

"What do you need?" Killian cleared his throat and cleared some of the tension lingering.

Emma explained her plan and Killian agreed to helping her distract the suspects. He had been surprised to hear the names as many had served Corsair's for many years and were people he thought he could trust. She told him that Murphy and Mullins were her targets for the day and it would probably take most of the week to work through the men and women on her list.

"Lunch?" Killian asked her and she quickly declined. His disappointment was clear and Emma found herself explaining that she wanted to catch up with Mary-Margaret. A knock at the door interuppted the tense moment and Emma was relieved when Robin entered carrying a stack of papers.

She was also glad she had forgone heels for more sensible flats. It was always easier in flats. Easier to run.

Killian watched Emma pass Robin and duck out of the office. Would he ever figure her out?

"You should see these." Robin told Killian as he threw down several newspapers. One had his face splashed on the front cover whilst the other two had been opened to the Business and Entertainment sections.

"Do we need any damage control?" Killian questioned as his eyes flicked over the articles.

"Not needed."

Robin was right. All of the papers suggested he was trying to change his ways by remaining philanthropic but toning down his charming and flirtatious ways. They also all suggested that Miranda was out.

Killian liked the way the newspapers had pitched his quick disappearance and he couldn't help but agree that Miranda was out of the picture. He would need to call her and confirm the end of their dalliance - a substantial gift was a must. Killian couldn't continue with the ruse when a blonde haired vixen was stealing away all of this thoughts.

Emma's lunch with Mary Margaret had been refreshing and she felt that she had made a solid friend in the petite brunette. It would be sad when she solved this case and was forced to leave this life behind her. Killian's face flashed into her head and she quickly pushed it away and got on with her work.

Mullins and Murphy were dead ends. She'd chatted to them casually over coffee in the break room and officially with some made up reports. Both seemed above board with the discrepancies a simple mistake caused by lax paperwork. Killian pulled both of the men away at different times so she could load spyware onto each of their computers...monitoring their emails and activities would help clear them quickly.

The Chief Financial Officer (CFO) Starkey and Vice-President of Marketing Turk were tomorrow's targets.

She was wired. There had been little sleep but tonnes of tossing, turning and repeatedly punching her pillow.

Emma didn't know what was wrong as she could usually sleep at the drop of a hat after an exhausting day.

Frustration

The word easily popped into her head. She was frustrated...not only with the case or Gold but mostly...mostly with Killian Jones. Why was there such a frustrating pull and push with their relationship? One minute she is pushing him away physically and than the next she is pulling him in - divulging her inner most secrets. It was all wrong. He was aiding her mission. End of story.

No!

Her heart rebelled against the thought of leaving when this case was closed. It had to be done - a clean cut was required of all Undercover Agents.

Should she give in?

As much as Killian had backed off, his proximity was slowly eating away at her. Could she let herself have her cake? Would indulging her needs damage the case? Maybe if it was a one-time thing?

Not anymore than it already has.

She'd sent him so many mixed messages but tonight would not be one of them. She'd let him know what she wanted and see how he reacted.

Emma slipped out of bed and made her way down the hall to Killian's room.

"Swan?" Killian's voice was rough from sleep. He bolted upright, his eyes seeking her out in the low light.

"Is something wrong?" The worry in his voice calmed her nerves and she stepped boldly forward, shaking her head.

Killian's brows knitted in confusion and his eyes widened at her appearance.

"What?" His voice spluttered.

"I...Want...You.."

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Her nerves were eating her alive. Emma stood in Killian's doorway feeling more vulnerable than she could ever remember - she was opening herself up and it was scary. If she wasn't careful it would turn into a lot more than just a physical release.

Killian had yet to speak another word after her bold declaration. He looked slightly shocked and kept squeezing his eyes shut...only to reopen them and blink at her.

"It's not a dream." Emma whispered taking several steps forward. Killian held up his hand, indicating that she stop her movements.

"What changed?" He was wary of her and her motivations and she couldn't blame him.

"Something needs to change." Emma stated and flicked her hair back over her shoulders so he got a good glimpse at her breasts.

Killian's breathing hitched as her eyes finally adjusted to the low light filtering into his room.

"Don't be glib," He told her roughly, sitting up against the bed head. Emma had forgotten just how sexy a shirtless Killian Jones could be.

"What is this? Is this a..." Killian trailed off not wanting to put his thoughts into words.

"One time thing?" Emma finished for him. It needed to be a way to blow off steam but she needed to be able to distance herself from him.

Killian opened his mouth to argue with her but she cut him off before he could utter a word.

"I can't do more and I can't keep fighting this thing. It's too draining." Emma whispered moving closer.

"You think one night will be enough?" Killian scoffed.

"It has to be! We will get it out of our system." Emma had decided that one night needed to be enough and she would follow through.

The air between them had become heavy with hints of lust and frustration. Emma didn't wait for his reply and moved closer to the edge of the bed, kneeling down onto its softness.

His eyes flared hungrily but he remained silent and unmoving. Emma wasn't willing to give up so easily...He would agree to her terms. She swayed her hips enticingly as she crawled like a panther towards her prey. His low growls sent awareness shooting low through her belly.

He wants me.

Emma stopped right in front of him, reared up on her knees. She would not make the next move...He needed to take what he wanted and by doing so agreeing with her terms.

"I need more." Killian's voice was thick and rough as he lifted his hands. They moved to her back, sliding down and over the curve of her bottom. He was teasing her, tempting her...she wouldn't fall for it.

"I can't give you more." Emma whispered honestly. She wasn't even sure if she was capable of more and was too scared to find out. It didn't matter any way because she would need to move on as soon as the case was done. She had already told Killian so much about herself that their relationship was dangerous...she didn't do dangerous...she did safe and stable.

Killian seemed to accept her answer as he suddenly rose up and pulled her body against his. Emma's eyes fluttered shut at the intensity in his touch, the heat scorching her skin. Her knees wobbled and he used her shakiness to flip her underneath him, pressing her into the sheets.

Killian peppered moist kisses along her neck and she arched her head back so he could have better access. Emma had started to pant unable to keep her desire under wraps any longer. Killian moaned in her ear and moved his hands to palm her breasts through her bra, making her arch back from the heat he was inflicting on her sensitive skin.

He was tormenting her with his tongue as it flicked out and tasted her. Emma wanted more...needed more. She propped herself up and looked at Killian, urging him to go further. They were both trembling with need as he pushed aside her remaining clothes and touched her bare skin.

"Em...ma." His lilt was more pronounced as he groaned her name. Her hands were everywhere, memorizing every detail of his body...just in case.

They were coming alive under each others touch and Emma had to stop herself from begging him to hurry up. He seemed to want to take his time, savoring her like she was the last oasis on Earth.

She would relish every moment she could get and Killian would take whatever she could give him.

Emma tried to roll over to escape the morning sun streaming through the bedroom windows. Killian's arm was anchoring her down and she felt a warm blush heat her body as she remembered their late night activities. Killian had kept her awake and busy for most of the night and now every part of her throbbed with a pleasurable ache.

She should regret her choice but as she watched him sleeping peacefully she realised she didn't regret anything. She hoped there would be no awkwardness as it would make their inevitable split that much more bearable and keep her heart safe from his intrusion.

Killian nuzzled her awake after she drifted back off to sleep and a big smile covered her face. The happiness bubble they were existing in was short-lived as he moved in to capture her mouth in a morning kiss. Emma turned her head, his lips landing on her cheek instead.

Killian grunted, pulling away from her quickly. He rolled out of the bed and stalked towards the ensuite, the bang of the door indicating his unhappiness with her.

Emma had swiftly left his room and quickly retreated to her own bathroom for a shower. She let the hot water pelt her skin and as much as she wanted to regret their night together...she couldn't.

Gazing into the mirror was a stark reminder of what they had shared the night before. Small marks dotted her neck and collarbone and she caked on the foundation hoping to cover what her blouse would not.

Killian was furious. Furious that he had momentarily forgotten the one night deal. When she had presented her term to him he had been tempted to deny her but it turned out that he couldn't deny himself. He agreed, hoping that he could eventually change her mind...show her what it could be like between them. What they had shared had been mind-blowing but her rapid withdrawal from his attempt at a morning kiss had been like a bucket of cold water...it reminded him of how tough and broken she could be.

His anger was extremely short-lived. Standing under the cool stream of water, Killian had come to the conclusion that he would take whatever she was offering. He didn't care as long as she would be his. He had never felt such desperation and it scared him.

Made him vulnerable.

Emma hoped that things wouldn't be awkward...she still needed to work with him and close the case. The waft of coffee from the kitchen perked her up and any worries she had were immediately dispelled when she caught a glimpse of him. Killian was operating the coffee machine like a pro...his eyes lighting up when he caught her gaze.

"Thought you might need it." Killian told her, subtly referring to their activities.

Emma felt herself blush momentarily before she pushed it away. Disaster had been averted...for now.

Starkey and Turk had been a little more difficult to investigate. They were both busy men and had been a little cagey with her. Emma needed Killian's help with getting them out of their offices so she could progress her elimination of Corsair's senior members. She'd never admit it but she had been avoiding him for most of the morning. Emma had brought him his morning coffee and papers, delivered his mail and completed other small tasks but she had not purposefully searched out his presence.

She was never one to back down from a challenge so she clenched her jaw and made her way into his office. His eyes immediately drank her in...the intensity in his orbs was insane. She could feel the atmosphere in the room change, the sexual tension that was always between of two of them bubbling to the surface.

Killian stared at the bite marks on Emma's neck and moved to stand behind her. His face rubbed against her skin and his lips moved to sooth the blemishes on her porcelain skin. Seeing the evidence of their night together was causing his body to harden...at this rate he would never get any work done. He felt Emma's pulse quicken and her breathing hitch.

"What was it you wanted?" He asked her before wrenching himself out of her tempting personal space.

"Help." Emma croaked before clearing her throat.

"Starkey and Turk are being a little...difficult."

Killian laughed, "That's why I hired them...they are very perceptive and must know something is up."

"Do something about it." Emma huffed out.

Killian simply nodded, "As you wish."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Starkey and Turk were mischevious devils were doing everything they could to duck and weave her. Emma was getting extremely frustrated but had to tip her hat to the two men...not many people could avoid her so easily...avoiding people was her party trick.

Killian had promised to take care of the two men and she hoped he was discrete enough not to tip them off. Emma didn't want to have another encounter with him in the offices today. Being near him made it hard for her to breath and she easily forgot what her objectives were. Getting so close to him probably hadn't been her brightest idea but god it was satisfying...and pleasurable.

Mary Margaret had come and collected her for lunch...something that was becoming a regular thing. A quick trip to the 7th floor cafeteria where the food had been surprisingly good and Emma had enjoyed chatting to Mary Margaret. She was one of the easiest women to get along with and always had something interesting to talk about - the topics of conversation were so refreshing and so far removed from Emma's own life that she felt herself fitting into her under cover life too easily.

It was scary...and she didn't know if she could leave it all behind...leave him behind.

She had too...It was the job!

Starkey and Turk both suddenly became available to her upon her return from lunch. A small note had a smile quickly quirking up her lips.

You're Welcome

It was scrawled on a yellow post-it-note and stuck to her screen. No doubt where it had come from. Her investigation was progressing nicely but without Killian's help she would be hitting brick wall after brick wall. His trust in her had allowed her unprecedented access into his world. She wouldn't take back for anything.

Emma caught up with Starkey first. The Chief Financial Officer was definitely in a position to abuse his power if so needed and in many of her previous cases funds were being siphoned off by those with such power and access. Emma cornered Starkey in the hall on the pretense of needing account information for Killian.

Emma had been surprised by his impeccable manners and the way he presented himself. He may have come across as a little shady but he definitely knew his job and the company inside out.

She did rely a lot on her 'secret weapon' but her lie detector had never failed her in the past. The man set off none of the alarms in her head and was actually quite pleasant to chat too. If anything Starkey showed pride in his work and she sensed a loyalty to Killian. She hoped that she was barking up the wrong executive but it would take a bit more digging to prove whether her gut feeling was right or not.

Turk was still a little hard to catch up with but she managed to catch him in the elevator. A few quick pointed questions and she was soon narrowing down the suspect list further.

Emma knew she still needed to access to both offices in order to plant the spyware on their computer. She didn't foresee any problems as there was a board meeting scheduled for the afternoon.

The board meeting would provide Emma with a big opportunity to hit up all of the remaining suspect's offices. She'd have Killian draw out the meeting for as long as possible...she was sure that he wouldn't take much convincing. Emma would need to be swift because as Killian's executive assistant she was required to attend the meeting. It wouldn't be hard to come up with a few excuses to be gone for a little while but the last thing she needed was to draw attention to herself.

Working for the boss had perks and she had found herself able to talk her way into most areas of Corsair's without any body batting an eyelid. It would prove very helpful when getting past the other executive assistants not attending the meeting.

Emma gave the door a few knocks before pushing it open...not even waiting for an answer. Killian was on the phone...his back to her, facing the city. It was in moments like this that Emma found herself studying him...seeing him in his element put a smile on her face.

"I need it done!"

Listening to Killian's accent still created a delicious tingling feeling in her belly that spread warmth throughout her entire body. The commanding tone in his voice just added to the list of things she found attractive about him. Killian had power...a lot of it but he never abused it. He was tough and unforgiving at times but never without reason. If he delegated a job...he expected it to be done and done extremely well. Emma could appreciate that in her line of work and it was his smart, witty, fingers in all the pie approach that she found was his best quality.

Emma approached the desk and perched herself against it quietly. She crossed her legs and watched Killian with interest. He was still on the phone giving orders but the muscles in his back had started to ripple and his shoulders tensed.

He knew she was there.

Emma loved that she could affect him so easily. She'd never had such an all consuming connection with another man...it was instant between them.

Crazy.

Killian finished his conversation and turned quickly to corner Emma against the desk.

"You are a vixen."

His voice rumbled against her throat...his body pressed lightly against hers. She could feel the heat radiating between them and arched her neck back. Killian began peppering kisses up and down her throat...sucking lightly against her collarbone.

"I am here for something serious..." Emma breathed loudly enough for him to hear. She shouldn't be letting Killian touch her...it was dangerous and against what she had emphatically told him the night before. It seemed that fighting was becoming too hard.

"Mmmm..."

Her hands were now running down his back, soothing the muscles that had been bunching. Killian's hands were also busy roaming and he had pulled her blouse out from her skirt. His touch against her bare skin burnt, sending electricity spiking along her nerves.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed.

"Serious."

Killian pulled back and gave a smile. "You're no fun love."

Emma furrowed her brow and gave him a stern look. There was a mad man trying to kill her and take down his business and he just wanted to goof around? The message must have been plain on her face because he got it. Killian backed away slowly and raised his hands into the air as if surrendering.

"Later?" His question held lots of promise and she was excited...it should have shocked her but it didn't. She gave a quick negative shake of her head.

"Let me guess...The board meeting?" Killian was on the money and it wasn't the first time it had felt like he was reading her...it was scary that he could read her as easily as a book. His eyes always felt like they were piercing into her soul...dragging stories and thoughts from her that she had showed no one.

Emma raised her eyebrows at him as if to say...'come on then...show me what you've got.'

Killian chuckled, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"Let me see..." He began drumming his fingers against the side of his cheek...pretending to be deep in thought.

"You want me to keep everybody busy whilst you snoop around?"

Emma nodded and easily filled him in on her simple plan.

Emma snatched up a pastry and began snacking on it whilst she set up the board room. She flicked off her to-do list in her head and made sure each executive had their agenda, some water and could reach other refreshments easily without having to strain themselves.

These men were used to the easy life and according to Robin many had blown fuses at previous assistants for simply having their pastries out of reach. Emma had scoffed at him until she had seen the look on his face. A dead pan look from Robin told her just how serious the little things were for these people.

All of her running around for the meeting had a knot forming in her stomach...one that kept growing the more she thought of the differences in her and Killian's lives. Emma had always worked for every little thing she had and seeing these men be so obnoxious and lazy...it really ate at her. She was enjoying the luxuries that being in Killian's world afforded her but it couldn't last...she just wasn't cut out for it.

"Finished pandering to the demands?" Killian broke her thoughts as he sauntered into the room.

"You let them get away with it!" Emma blamed him.

Killian pouted and Emma wondered how the hell she had stopped herself from kissing those lips. They were like a drug that intoxicated her instantly...made her dizzy and forget herself and her mission.

"Now now Swan..." Killian walked towards the head of the table, plucking some grapes as he walked past.

"Not every man with money acts like a spoilt prat." His charming smile as he indicated to himself had her anger melting away.

Emma knew that he was right but it didn't stop her hackles raising.

"Calm down Swan." Killian gave a little laugh as he approached her.

"I can see the smoke fuming from here."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Emma denied, folding her arms.

"Have it your way." Killian walked up to the computer system and inserted a flash drive. The board room was decked out with state of the art information technology that allowed each person to use a data link share information, thoughts and suggestion. Emma had learnt that Killian liked to keep more sensitive information on flash drives as to keep them off the main database. He believed it to be more secure.

The boardroom slowly filled with the executives. Emma made sure to be on her most professional behaviour...smiling and greeting each by name.

Starkey, Turk, Murphy and Mullins took their places.

Killian began the meeting by quickly going through the agenda and asking if anybody had anything last minute to add.

"Sorry...Sorry I'm late." Neal bustled into the room and straight to the only empty seat at the table. Emma shot him a sympathetic look as he tried to get his head into the meeting and catch up on anything he may have missed.

"Emma...I have left behind some reports regarding the new ports in Europe. Could you fetch them please." Killian was giving her an excuse to leave and she knew that she wouldn't have much time before she was due back.

"Right away Mr Jones." His formal title slipped easily off her tongue and she swiftly left the room.

Emma slipped past her desk and picked up a few manila folders that she had made ready early. She would need some excuse to get into the target offices.

She'd only have time for 2 offices before she'd need to return. Emma was lucky that she had been friendly to all of the Corsair's staff and charming the secretaries at the offices should be easy. Emma was in and out of Starkey's office before she could blink. The spyware did not need her to logon...it just need to download onto the computer and then it would run in the background...slowly feeding information back to her tech agents.

The secretary at Turks office was a little harder to get passed but dropping Killian's name and important in the one sentence...it soon gave her access. Emma ducked back into the meeting delivered the "files" to Killian with a little nod.

It was a tough slog but Emma systematically worked her way through the executives she had left. She popped out of the board meeting for all kinds of little things...refreshments was the biggest time she could get away. Emma had roped Mary Margaret into helping her prepare afternoon tea, promising her new friend a favour.

She was just finishing up with the last office and heading back out into the hallway when she heard a rustle from her left. A quick look and she saw nothing.

The blow came from her right and hit her straight across the back of the head.

Not again.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! I recommend that if you have time re-read the entire story as I have changed some small things (they don't drastically change the story but hopefully everything flows better).

Muffled voices pushed through the darkness that had swallowed her. The repetitive sounds reaching out to her, calling her back.

"Em-ma."

Her head was pounding and her eyes felt heavy but she pushed through the pain to flutter her lids open.

Emma struggled to focus on anything. Her vision blurred and she felt dizzy but her head was resting comfortably against something.

She blinked several times and slowly her vision focused and she could make out a figure above her.

His eyes looked pained and frown lines marred his handsome face but Killian's lips quirked up into a small relieved smile.

His hand reached up and began stroking her forehead. It did nothing to reduce her pain but it was calming and felt good.

"What happened?" The gaps in her memory flashed incoherently making it hard to piece everything together. Emma remembered moving through the executive offices but everything after that was patchy.

"One of the janitors found you and alerted us in the boardroom."

Emma shot up into a sitting position, a move that she instantly regretted. Her head swam and she lurched back but strong, firm hands held her steady.

"Take it easy." The low timbre of his voice was soothing but did nothing to alleviate the fear that was twisting her stomach.

"They know." She turned to look at him and could instantly see her feelings mirrored in his eyes.

"It's the only..." Emma's voice trailed off as she remembered what she had been doing before she'd been attacked. Her hands quickly reached for her pockets, patting both but she found nothing.

"Did they take it?" She asked him softly as he helped her off the ground and into a chair.

"You had nothing on you." Killian's brows furrowed as he processed the consequences of the flash drive being in the wrong hands.

A small rap on the door indicated that the Doctor had arrived. Killian was thankful that he kept a medical professional on staff in order to provide his employee's with the best health services available.

Emma's small grunt of pain drew his focus and he watched silently as the Doctor checked her head. When security had alerted them that a blonde woman had been attacked in the executive offices he had frozen. The horror had quickly been replaced by a gut wrenching fear. There was only one blonde woman poking her nose around the executive offices. She had been attacked right under his nose and it disturbed him. He'd thought she was safe.

"It's okay." Emma's hand reached out to comfort him.

"Nothing about this is okay!" Killian growled heatedly. His frustration with the whole situation was boiling over.

"They won't know what they have. It's protected." Emma told him with a slight smirk. It was a small relief to know that their plans hadn't been completely busted but Killian knew Emma was missing his point.

"I think you are missing my meaning love."

A slight flush heated Emma's cheeks, "Where is Graham? Robin?"

"I need to meet them at Security." Killian answered her question though he knew she was trying to change the subject.

"Why are you still here?" Emma winced slightly as the Doctor continued to poke and prod her.

Killian avoided answering as he would probably blurt his feelings out and she didn't need him to dump that on her. She didn't want hear that he needed to be near her...needed it nearly as much as he needed air to breathe.

"I will find out who did this." Killian declared before he left her in capable hands.

She didn't doubt him.

The security office at Corsair's was state of the art featuring a bank of flat screen televisions that streamed live coverage from every single camera in the building. Killian had even had a programmer design a feature that would scan the incoming data and flag any suspicious activity. There was obviously a flaw in the system as security had not picked up that Emma had been attacked.

Killian swiped his key card and entered a 6 digit pin. It was important to him that the security services had extra protection. All of the footage was instantly transferred to top of the line mainframes so it could be reviewed and accessed when necessary.

The door sealed instantly behind him and his eyes roved the dimly lit surroundings. Robin and Graham were the sole occupants of the room which didn't surprise Killian. They needed to keep everything 'need to know' and within their small trusted group.

"Anything?" Killian moved to stand behind the two men as the searched through the footage.

They were currently cued to the beginning of the board meeting.

"We're trying to put together a time line." Graham told Killian as he clicked the 2x speed.

They watched in silence until Emma left the room.

"She comes in and out several times." Killian pointed at the screen as he informed the two men of what happened before the attack.

Graham slowed the recording down to regular speed as Robin brought up more footage on the adjacent screen. The recordings showed Emma in the hallway heading towards Starkey's office. Killian had to give Robin extra credit as he managed to switch between camera's, even splitting the screen into several parts.

There were a few blind spots in the camera network but it was easy to pick up where Emma was. Killian's eyes flashed between the screens and he watched as everything progressed normally. Emma hadn't returned after delivering the refreshments and Killian had Graham cue the footage to the right time. Killian had given everyone a break during this time and the board members had been in and out of the room.

Had it been one of them?

Had they caught Emma in the act?

Would they be so stupid?

"I think we have something!" Graham exclaimed and pointed at the figure on the paused screen.

"Son of a bitch."

The doctor had been quite thorough even if he was slightly rough. He'd told Emma that she had to take it easy for the next couple of days. He'd given her a list of symptoms to watch out for and told her to dial 911 immediately if needed.

Emma pulled out her phone and gave Killian a quick call. It rang out and went directly to his voice mail. She tried a few more times before leaving a short message.

"It's Emma. The doctor has given me the all clear."

She tried Graham next but had the same results. Emma left him a similar message but added that she would wait down in the car for him. She really just wanted to get back to the apartment and have a nice long shower and relax. The outcome today could have been better but she had accomplished the main mission. The spyware had been planted.

"Hold the doors!" An arm came through into the elevator and pushed the doors wide open.

A small smile lit up Emma's face when the flustered man finally entered the elevator.

"You made it."

Neal chuckled before his face took on a serious look.

"How are you? I heard what happened."

Emma shrugged, "Tough day."

"We all have those." Neal agreed as the elevator reached the parking garage. They began walking across the concrete until Emma felt something shift in the air. Neal was no longer walking beside her, having stopped several steps behind her.

"I really hoped it was someone else." Neal's voice had taken on a dark and bitter tone that had alarm bells ringing in her head.

"It's you!" Emma whispered spinning around to face him.

"Nobody likes to leave loose ends."

It was neither a confirmation or a denial but the menacing stance Neal was taking made it obvious.

He was the mole.

Emma knew that she could hold her own but her head injury through a spanner in the works. She was slightly confused as to why he would confront her. It didn't seem to be the smartest option.

Neal was larger than her but she hoped her speed and skills would give her the upper hand. Emma didn't have long to size him up before he rushed at her.

She dodged his first punch and gave him a swift kick to the shins. The rapid movement cause her head to swirl.

The second punch connected with her ribs and she expelled a grunt of pain as the wind was knocked from her and she fell to her knees.

Neal pulled Emma to her feet, almost tearing the collar… She heard the slight rustle of material ripping. Emma flung her elbow back and stomped down hard on his foot. He quickly released her and she gave him a quick right hook to the face and a blow to his guts.

He did not hesitate at dishing it straight back to her. Pain exploded through her head. She was in trouble!

Emma quickly kicked out at him and knocked him off his feet. She scrambled towards the elevators and pulled the fire alarm.

The sirens began wailing instantly and she hoped it would be enough of a deterrent. Neal rolled onto his side and then onto his feet. He threw a small intimidating glance at Emma before hightailing it towards his car.

Emma felt her slither down the garage wall as she watched him tear out of his parking space.

"Son of a bitch."

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Neal Cassidy.

The man on the screen did not even try to hide his face or his intentions. There was a cruel look that twisted his usually pleasant features.

Killian felt his hands curl into a tight fist as the anger flowed through him.

He had trusted him! He was the General Manager of his company for gods sake!

"Why?" Robin's voice sounded just as shocked as Killian felt.

"Money? Power?" Graham listed a few of the most obvious reasons for this level of betrayal.

The footage followed Neal as he entered the same office as Emma. Killian found himself turning around, unable to watch Emma being attacked. His heart was pounding and the adrenaline pumping through his veins just fueled his anger.

"Find him!" The growl exploded with more force than he had intended.

Killian heard furious tapping on the keyboards as his two trusted security experts got to work tracking Neal.

Before turning around Killian drew in several much needed deep and calming breathes.

Graham had powered up all of the security monitors so they could pin point where Neal was located. Robin had his phone to his ear and was ordering security to be beefed up at the exits and for them to be on the look out for Neal.

Killian's eyes darted rapidly between all of the screens hoping he would luck out immediately.

"Bring up all of the corridors and elevators."

If they were going to find him they needed to watch all of the escape avenues. Graham tapped a few keys and brought the requested live feed to the fore front.

"There." Robin jabbed his finger. The screen showed Neal running towards closing elevator doors.

Killian froze as he located the appropriate elevator feed.

"Emma."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

He burst into the parking garage screaming her name out desperately.

"Emma!"

"Killian." Her voice was timid and tired.

Killian rushed towards Emma and fell to his knees in front of her. His eyes soaked in every inch of her, widening when they noticed the shape she was in. Emma's hair was disheveled and blood was seeping out from a small cut on her lower lip. Killian had never seen her so vulnerable and it made him feel so powerless.

His felt the muscles in his back tense and his jaw clench as the anger built inside of him. His rage must have been obvious as Emma reached out to tug on his sleeve. Her small fingers clutched tightly at the material as she pulled him towards her. Emma rose up slightly and Killian put his arm around her lower back. He pulled her to him, tightly against his chest and Emma's arms circled around his waist.

Killian closed his eyes as he nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. The relief he felt at holding her overwhelmed him and he felt the wetness of tears roll down his face.

"Take me home." Emma whispered into his ear.

Killian didn't need to be asked twice.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Killian rested his shoulder against the door frame as he gazed into the moonlit room. He found himself watching Emma as she slept peacefully in the bed. The doctor had left over an hour ago and he had yet to budge from this spot.

Graham and Robin had found them in the parking garage. Both were shocked at the state Emma was in and had jumped immediately into protective mode. Robin liaised with the police and Corsair's security whilst Graham escorted Emma and Killian back to the apartment.

Emma had insisted she was fine and that she'd had worse. Killian had simply narrowed his eyes at her as he called his own trusted personal physician.

"Do it for me. Please." He'd urged her.

It was a slight guilt trip but he really needed to make sure that she was okay. Two traumatic experiences in one day was not good for a person...even someone as tough as Emma Swan.

Rest

Rest was the official treatment for Emma's injuries and there was no argument from her. A nice hot shower and a hot meal and she was out like a light.

"Killian." Robin's soft voice came from behind him and pulled his attention away.

"I hope you've found something." Killian threatened his head of security.

Robin shook his head. They hadn't found Neal or even anything that would tell them where he was. Graham was sifting through the security footage but once Neal left the Corsair's parking garage it was extremely hard to track him.

"I don't care what you have to do but find him!"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Graham was frustrated. He had been working flat out trying to find Neal but after two straight days it was starting to get to him. He knew that Emma had resources that when combined with Killian's would make the search progress much faster. Emma had been recuperating from her injuries without any kind of resistance. She had been asleep for the majority of the time. It gave them all a chuckle as she obviously felt terrible or else she would be making all kinds of fuss. Killian had given strict orders for her to not be disturbed. It made it all that much harder as his boss rarely left her side and Graham knew he needed to find a way to sneak in.

Graham had been in touch with David, giving him all of the details so that he could request access to their systems. It would take time to patch through Emma's access to the agency's databases. Graham had formed his own contacts over the years that could help him into many systems but that too would take time. Time was one thing that wasn't on their side and could not be wasted.

He really needed her help.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everything had finally taken it's toll on her.

The long hours...the emotional turmoil...the physical attacks.

Everything!

Emma had needed the time out so she had taken it. No arguments.

Killian had barely left her side. Most of the time he'd sit in an armchair just brooding and once he had even sat on the bed against the head board. He'd run his fingers through her hair and then whispered them across her forehead. It had felt good.

She had woken up at one stage into the 2nd day and found her laptop perched on the end of her bed.

Graham

Killian had been holding back all visitors and he refused to talk business. He was dead serious about her resting and so she had followed his lead...resisting the urge to use her phone. Graham had to have found a small window of opportunity to place the laptop in her room. It was a clear indicator to her that she was needed...that they needed the resources the Agency could provide.

Emma scribbled her pass code down on a post it note and attached it to the inside of the laptop lid. She grabbed her mobile phone from the side table and fired off a quick text to Graham.

Come and get it. Access financial details and security camera footage.

It would not look good for her to 'discover' the leads. Killian and Robin would both become suspicious on how she could gain access to such information. It was getting nearly impossible to keep the truth from them both. Emma was scared that when the truth eventually did come out that she wouldn't be able to live with the consequences...that she would loose people that were important to her.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Killian felt like a caged Tiger. He had so much energy and anger that just wanted to be released but he needed to wait...bide his time.

"I've found something!" Graham's voice called out from his makeshift office. The living room looked like a bomb had gone off. There were cords running patterns all over the ground, laptops upon laptops being used for different searches, dirty coffee cups and takeout rubbish piling up. It was chaos but it was organised chaos.

"I pulled his financials and have a live tap on all of his cards. If he uses it we will know."

Killian didn't care in the least that gaining this information was probably illegal. He just wanted justice.

"and..." Robin piped up from his position on the couch.

"He frequents a lot of the same restaurants, coffee shops etc but he also spends a lot of time at the Gilded Bird."

Graham gave a small fist pump to show how proud he was of himself. Killian and Robin looked at each other a little stumped. Both were aware of the Gilded Bird. It was a seedy strip club on the east side of the city. It was known not only for it's girls but its influential clientele and funny enough its underhanded ways.

"I fail to..." Robin was cut off by Killian.

"Come on Locksley. Gilded Bird." He emphasised the first word of the club.

"Gold."

The club was one of Gold's front companies and once again the man's ego had led them straight to him. Neal may have got caught up in Gold's nefarious ways after over spending at the club or any number of things Killian could instantly think up. It didn't matter to him how Neal was involved with Gold. They had flushed him out of the company and now they needed to make sure that he paid. Neal was on the payroll and it had to be siphoned through the Guilded Bird.

"I can check footage to see if that's where he headed." Graham suggested but Killian had a better idea.

"Confirm it. We will stake it out. Wait for him to leave and..." His voice trailed off but his meaning was obvious. They would take care of it.

"You can't." Emma's voice rang from the edge of the room.

"He is our only lead. He will take you to Gold." Each word brought her closer to Killian. His anger was evident and his need for revenge was quickly becoming a hunger he couldn't deny. Emma knew she needed to make him see the bigger picture.

"We need Gold. Neal will get what's coming to him but not at your hands." Emma reached out to Killian and grasped his hand.

Killian squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. "We'll do it your way..for now."

"Let's get the bastards."

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Not you!"

Emma was sure that she had misheard the words. There was no way that those were directed at her...not after everything that had happened! If the words were meant for her then she completely ignored them and moved towards the foyer. Her coat was draped over one of the arm chairs and she quickly scooped it up.

Emma winced as she delicately placed her arm into one of the sleeves. She was still feeling the effects from her tumble with Neal in the parking garage but she'd had worse before and lived.

"I mean it!"

The words carried the heavy weight of authority and she knew that Killian's words were definitely meant for her.

"I know you do." Emma responded quietly. She couldn't turn around and face him and for once she felt a little cowardly. Emma knew that all of his fears would be written across his face for her to see. She needed to stay focused. She didn't need to drown in Killian's blue orbs as he begged her silently to change her mind.

Her steps towards the front door were slow but they were meaningful. Begging him to simply follow and not force an argument between the two of them.

"Emma." The pleading tone in his voice had her forcing her instincts down and turning to face him. She took her 'no nonsense' stance with her legs spread open and her arms crossed firmly across her chest.

"Don't do this to me."

Emma kept her words firm, trying to show him that the last thing she needed was him getting in the way. Killian's hand scrubbed against his jaw before he ran it through his hair in frustration.

"You don't need to be there. We can take care of it."

Emma rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, picking up her handbag on the way. She was not going to waste any more time playing these games. He either followed her or he didn't. Either way she was going to scope out the Gilded Bird.

Just as Emma was opening the front door she could here a slight growl from behind her.

"You'll be the death of me Swan."

Killian was not happy and he made it very clear to Emma on the drive. They had decided to keep everything between the four of them as they were just doing reconnaissance. The authorities could be alerted later when there was more substantial proof about the club and Gold's involvement.

Emma didn't really need any more substantial proof. She just needed to right time to call in David and the Calvary. They had found the mole and the reason why Killian's company was being cast into disrepute. If they found Gold at the club it would be the icing on top.

They sat across from the club in pitch darkness for 2 hours watching all of the comings and goings.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Killian's voice broke the silence for the first time since they he arrived. Graham and Robin had decided to scout around the side alley and the back entrance which included the delivery dock.

"There is nothing to talk about." Emma told him, hoping her tone of voice might put an end to the discussion before it even started.

"Bloody hell." Killian cursed before thumping his close fist against the door.

"Why do you have this need to put yourself in danger?"

His words hit her and she took eyes away from the club to properly face him. She'd never really thought of it from that perspective before.

"I have always had to look out for myself." Emma shrugged. "If I didn't do it there was no one else."

"There's me now." Killian whispered, bringing his palm up to cup her cheek. His fingers brushed against her skin, his heat seeping in through her pores.

Killian leant forward and brushed his lips softly against hers. The contact sizzled and he had to restrain himself from taking the kiss any deeper. As much as she intoxicated him...it just wasn't the time. Killian allowed himself to slowly and languidly kiss Emma before pulling back and moving back into his seat.

Emma fought off the haze that Killian's kisses caused and returned her focus to the club.

"This is all on the straight and narrow."

"Agreed. They aren't going to be conducting any untoward activities in the front of house." Killian nodded his head.

"Let's find the boys."

Graham and Robin had not noticed anything shady happening out the back of the club. They noted employees arriving and deliveries being made but nothing that screamed, 'SUSPICIOUS'.

Nobody had arrived that neither man had recognised either. Emma knew from experience that this reconnaissance was a dead end unless they could get inside. She left the 3 men watching from their position and headed back to the car. Her handbag carried all of her essentials in case she ever needed them.

There was a lot of stuff shoved into such a tiny bag and it took her a little to find the lipstick and make up that she knew was in there. Emma knew she still looked a little battered from her run in with Neal but hopefully a little lippy and some thick concealer would do the job.

Emma popped her phone into her back pocket and dumped the handbag onto the floor of the car. She wouldn't be needing it anymore.

She didn't even dream of trying to pass this by Killian. He would definitely stop her! This is what she did for a living so she straightened herself out and strutted down the alley way like she owned it. Talking herself into places with her charming smile and simpering female wiles was something she had mastered long ago.

Emma ignored the whispered and desperate calls of her name as she approached the burly security guard at the door. Graham and Robin would make sure that Killian didn't break her cover.

"Can I help you?" Though the question was asked the tone implied that she should turn right back around.

"It's my first night and I'm a little bit late." Emma made her tone sickly sweet and batted her eyes. The guard looked very sceptical and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm always told about the new ones."

Emma gave a small chuckle, "I think I'm a surprise for someone."

She took a stance that showed off her breasts through the top of her coat.

"Surprise?" The guard questioned.

"Um...For a Mr Cassidy...Neal. He's into blondes." Emma threw Neal's name into the mix hoping that he had some clout in the club.

The filthy smirk that crossed the guards face had shivers running down Emma's spine.

"That he does."

"They said if I pleased him that it might turn into something more permanent." Emma whispered schemingly, hoping the guard thought they were sharing secrets.

He nodded and pulled open the heave door.

"Welcome to the Gilded Bird."

Emma smiled and sauntered past the guard and through the door. Not before the guard gave her rear end a good smack.

She was in!

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

AN: Thanks every one for sticking with this and for your continued patience. I will finish!

Chapter 31  
___________________

It was the glimmer of blonde that had caught his attention. His eyes took in the confident stride and bouncing hair.

"Is that?" Robin whispered, the shock evident in his tone.

"Emma." Killian breathed. She was stunning.

"What is she..." Graham trailed off, leaving the question just hanging in the air.

Bloody hell. Killian ripped his eyes away from her hypnotising figure and squeezed his eyes shut.

He had been so focused on the back entrance that he had failed to notice Emma slip away. He needed to stop her!

Killian let himself surge forward, "EM..."

Two sets of strong arms grabbed him from either side and tugged him backwards. Killian felt his adrenaline kick in and his muscles bunched with the tension. He pulled forward, struggling against those trying to keep him from Emma.

"Let her go." Robin's voice urged him.

"She's made her choice. We can't show our hand." Graham tried to reason with him.

Killian felt his fists bunch as the tension built. He knew that they were right but it was hard to watch Emma walk into the lion's den and not be able to do anything.

"There must be something?" His voice came out strangled and though Killian knew he sounded desperate he really didn't care!

"I think we're just going to have to wait. I'm sorry mate." Robin was very apologetic and Killian understood where his friend was coming from. These were dangerous people! If they stormed in after Emma it could cause the situation to go very pear shaped.

"Maybe not..." Graham asserted, his eyes had a mischievous twinkle.

"Well don't hold back," Killian urged, intrigued by his newest employee's potential.

"We just walk right in the front door!" Graham told the two men proudly.

Killian narrowed his eyes and glared like Graham had grown another head. Robin was also looking at him sceptically. Graham must have felt the negative vibes towards his idea and gave a small chuckle.

"I'm not crazy! You can't just name drop. The name 'Killian Jones' could get you into any where in the city with a blink of the eye but we can't alert Gold or his goons...so..."

Graham wanted them to have a guess at what his idea was but he could see the frustration oozing from Killian.

"Money!"

"What?" Robin shook his head in confusion. Killian on the other hand just smirked as he nodded his head in agreement. He'd finally caught on to what Graham wanted to do.

"Will someone enlighten me?" Robin asked, feeling a little stupid that he hadn't put all the pieces together yet.

"We are just 3 regular blokes out for a 'good time'. Killian explained as he emphasised the last two words.

"And?"

"So we just use a big wad of Killian's cash to buy our way in through the front door."

"Ohhhhh." Robin nodded. These types of places were a strictly private venue that very rich and influential men frequented. These men wanted confidentiality. What was seen or even who was seen was never spoken about outside of the walls. Any client that recognised Killian would remain intentionally oblivious and hopefully there were not that many of Gold's employee's that knew of their bosses vendetta against Killian. His face was not one that you would forget so hopefully splashing some cash around to the bouncers might buy some peace.

"Let's go find her."  
______________________________________________________________________________________

The overwhelming odour of rank beer and cigarettes hit Emma's nostrils and she winced with distaste. The hallway was narrow and dimly lit but it wasn't too hard to navigate.

She kept her eyes discreetly down in order to play up a more submissive role.

Emma had played a similar role on a case several years ago so she had some experience to draw on. Worst case scenario was that someone would recognise her or that she would literally run into Neal or Gold. Improvising was something Emma was good at, so she was sure that she would be able to stay calm under pressure.

A door to her left was slightly ajar and the light seeping out made it easily identifiable as the dressing room.

Jackpot.

Emma needed something more appropriate to wear if she was going to continue to play up her role in the club. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the light and she scanned quickly for what she needed.

There were half a dozen dresser tables against the back wall. All were for a different purpose and were filled with hair products and hundreds of different cosmetics. It was a girly girls dream in here. The young women in the room took no notice of her and continued doing their hair and make-up. Time was money in a place like this.

Against the left side of the room were multiple screens for the women to get dressed behind, offering a modicum of privacy in an otherwise exposed area. Emma finally located the racks of clothing and quickly made her way across the room.

She was halfway through the second rack when she felt the presence of someone behind her.

"Who are you?" The raspy female questioned angrily.

Emma turned to face the older woman, "I am a present for Mr Cassidy. They told me I could get ready here."

The woman's beady eyes raked up and down Emma's body and shrugged her shoulders.

"He likes those blondes."

Emma giggled and ran her hands down to her hips, "He's sure to like this then."

"Mr Cassidy and the boss won't be here for another half an hour. Take your time but don't be late."

Emma gave a quick nod and continued her search for something in red leather.  
________________________________________________________________________________

 

Killian felt dirty for buying off the front doormen with so much cash but anything was worth it if it got him inside.

Graham had a big smile on his face as one of the scantily clad waitresses led them to a private booth. Robin had asked for a private space but one that had a clear view of entire room so they could according to him, "appreciate all of the ladies".

Killian ordered a neat rum, something to just take the edge off his nerves. He was surprised at how well the club not only operated but how friendly all of the staff were. Graham disappeared to the bar for a little recon and came back with news he had pried from the bartender.

"Gold isn't here yet!"

Killian felt relief course through his body knowing that Emma was probably relatively safe where ever she was. The stage shows continued in front of them but none of the girls were his blonde bombshell. Emma had to be backstage...hopefully poking around but staying out of the trouble that always found her.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Emma had one of the girls help her tighten a red leather corset. She needed it tight enough to emphasise her breasts but not that tight that she wouldn't be able to breathe if she needed to fight. The corset came with a matching set of hot pants that she wasn't as eager to put on.

Security was fairly lax out the back and Emma assumed they were all out on the floor where the trouble really happened. It was usually the guests overstepping their bounds with the girls that security was really needed for.

Emma found herself free to wander until given her cue to perform for Neal. She hadn't found anything out the ordinary so far. There was a lounge area for the ladies to relax in and a tea room. The private rooms were down towards the main stage and it was here that she found the locked space.

It was the only locked door that she had encountered. Emma rattled the handle a few times before letting her eyes wander to the solid door and frame. There was no way she was going to be able to use her strength to break the lock. Emma was handy with lock picking skills but she wasn't sure she would have enough time to get in without being seen.

Emma quickly headed back to the dressing area and searched for anything that could be used to pick a lock. She rummaged through the dresses and collected an assortment of nail files, hair pins and even the ink cartridge from a pen. Emma knew that time was running out and she would need to try anything she could lay her hands on.

Slipping back out in to the corridor Emma rapidly made her way towards the locked door. She quickly put her fistful of 'picks' in front of her and began systematically working through them.

A little pressure. A little twist. Clockwise. Anti-clockwise.

It was a long shot and she was starting to feel her hope fade as she unsuccessfully worked through her pile. Emma twisted one of the sturdier hair pins the left and applied some pressure. She felt the door lock give and turned it with her free hand to give herself access to the room.

The door clicked shut quietly behind her and she waited a moment for her eyes to get semi used to the darkness. Emma had shoved her phone tightly into the front of her corset and she quickly wedged it out and flicked on the torchlight.

The room was illuminated in enough light for her to search effectively. It was an office space with a desk, big bookshelf and several filing cabinets. The clock on her phone told Emma that she only had 10 minutes before Gold was scheduled to arrive. She needed to be out of here and ready for her 'performance' or the game was up.

A quick rummage through the filing cabinets was fruitless. The files contained tax returns, order forms and other paperwork related to the club. Emma hadn't expected to find anything useful in plain sight...that was not Gold's style. He preferred more underhanded methods.

Emma tapped the desk all over look for any secret compartment. Nothing. There was only the bookshelf left to search and Emma had suspicions that there would be a safe hidden in it somewhere. She really didn't have any time to break into a safe so she prayed that there was something else to find.

The books moved easily indicating that there was nothing suspicious about them but Emma ran her hand behind them just to make sure. She smiled when she found the safe midway up the bookcase. It was behind 4 very realistic books. Emma continued her search along the shelves until she was was 3/4 of the way to the top. The shelve contained half classic novels and half decanters of alcohol. She let her hand run along the right hand side of the timber closest to the wall, tapping her fingers against the surface. It felt the same as the others but something sounded slightly off. Emma moved the decanters out of the way and began playing with the timber. She tapped a little more, tried to slide it and even lift it. It wasn't until she used the weight of her fingers in the top corners did anything happen.

The wood popped out effortlessly like a sliding drawer, revealing a removable container. Emma popped the container onto the desk and began removing manila folders. Photos spilled from one file and Emma gasped as she took in the images.

Her face was plastered across many of the photos. Killian and her in Durban. Her collecting coffee around the corner from work. These were all surveillance photos.

Emma pushed the photos aside and continued to rummage through the paperwork. Employee lists.

Flight manifests.

Corsair's confidential route network. It even included dates and what ships would be docking. No doubt that all of the Corsair's information was provided courtesy of Neal. It was enough to get a team of her agents in here to search.

Emma took a few snaps with her phone and forwarded them to David. She pressed a few more buttons and placed the phone up to her ear.

"Emma?" David's masculine voice echoed through the phone.

"It's all here at the Gilded Bird." Emma breathed in relief. There was enough confidential information in this one box that would allow them to search and seize.

"I'll send a team."

"Please do."

Emma made sure to replace everything in the exact place she had found it. She had barely closed the door behind her when she heard it.

A deep voice echoed down the hall and Emma felt certain that she had been caught.

"You! You're up! 5 minutes."

"Are they here?" Emma questioned the young security officer.

"Yep. Both the boss and Junior are here."

Junior?

Shit!

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Gold had a son?

This was bad news. If they apprehended Gold, his son would simply replace him and rebuild the business. They needed to make sure that they took care of the entire beast.

"This way," The gruff voice of the bouncer had Emma regaining her focus on her current task.

She was led out of the dressing room and down a dimly lit hallway. She could now hear the applause of the rowdy crowd. A few lewd obscenities were called out but because of the classiness the 'Gilded Bird' offered, they were quickly shut down.

"Just let the sound guys know what song and they will queue it up for you."

Emma organized the first seductive song she could think of to be played and it wasn't long before the soft rock and sultry tones of Lana Del Ray's - West Coast began piping out of the speakers.

Emma took a big breath of air and stepped out from behind the curtain.

_______________________________________________________________

"Cassidy is here," Graham whispered across the table.

Killian watched as the traitorous man was escorted to a table sectioned off to the side. It had been empty the entire time they had been at the club.

The table was perfectly positioned for a view of the stage and every piece of furniture was of the highest quality and carried a brand name.

Killian knew that it had to be Gold's personal table.

Neal sat at the table like he was royalty. Ordering drinks and treating the waitresses like pieces of meat. Each one of them had been inappropriately groped.

Killian felt the anger build inside of him. All he wanted was to storm over and teach the back-stabber a lesson. Punch him in the face over and over for all of his deceit and punish him for touching Emma. For even daring to lay his hands on her porcelain skin.

Killian felt Robin's hand move to his shoulder and give a small squeeze. It was good to know that he wasn't alone in his feelings and that he had a good support system behind him.

The chatter in club abruptly died down and Killian felt the hair on his neck begin to prickle. He darted his eyes around, looking for the reason for the odd sensation and the uneasy feeling building in his belly.

He didn't need to wait long.

Gold was here!

His shaggy brown hair was slicked back and he was dressed in a dark tailored suit. Gold radiated power and oddly enough calmness, like no one could touch him.

"Gold is here!" Killian told his two offsiders. Neither one had seen Gold before but it would have become obvious when the sleek older man made his way to the VIP table.

The performances resumed and it was almost like the room hadn't just frozen for his entrance.

Neal Cassidy stood with a big beaming smile and greeted Gold with a giant hug. Killian was gob smacked. They obviously knew each other really well .

It sickened Killian to watch as Neal and Gold threw their heads back with laughter as they made jokes and inappropriately touched the waitresses. The alcohol was flowing freely and the hum of the other patrons made it difficult to hear what they were talking about.

A slow thrumming of drum beats filled the air as the lights dimmed and the stage became the focus of attention. The breathlessness and hypnotic tone had the room fall into silence as the men appreciated the new act. 

Killian was so focused on Gold that he didn't pay any attention as to the sudden lack of atmosphere in the club. It was until he felt Graham's elbow continuously pushing into his side that he even shifted his focus.

"What?" Killian hissed.

Graham simply used his head to indicate towards the stage. Killian felt the blood drain from his face and his gut clench in distress.

Emma Swan was on the stage in front of him. She was encased in red leather and rolling her hips hypnotically against a pole. It was mesmerizing to watch. Hypnotic.

"Fuck." Killian swore as he realized this wasn't a private show for him. He moved to stand and felt both Robin and Graham hold him back.

"You can't." Robin hissed at him. Killian knew he was right. Gold would recognize him and the heavy security would be on him instantly. The best he could hope for was that Emma was not recognized by either Neal or Gold.

Impossible.

Her blonde hair flowed behind her. All of her assets were on show.

Killian tore his eyes away from her and narrowed them back on Gold's table. Any move from them and he would not hesitate to protect her. She was his world.

She was brave, strong, beautiful and didn't care one iota about his money or giving him a mouthful when he deserved it. He needed her.

Killian knew the exact moment things began to unravel. Large men dressed in back moved out of the shadows and began to make their way through the crowd. Gold was pointing at the stage and Neal was nodding vigorously.

All hell broke loose.

"FEDERAL AGENTS!"

The fire alarm sounded and Killian watched in slow motion as the patrons scrambled to get out of the building. The lights flickered as Agent's began filling the club. Gold's security didn't hold back, their main concern was to get their boss to safety.

The crack of a gun shot had Killian instantly searching for Emma. He'd lost sight of her when the fire alarm blasted through the air. His eyes flicked around the darkness as he moved forward, crouching behind an upturned table. He needed to get to the stage.

Gold's men had no concern with life. They were emptying bullets into the club in an attempt to stall the Government Agents. Killian caught a flash of blonde to his left.

"Emma!"

Killian had never moved so fast. He was at her side in an instant. He watched with a small smirk as she lowered a chair viciously across the back of one of Gold's security men. The Federal Agent's had flooded the club and the main lights flickered back on. Many of Gold's men had fled and those that hadn't were being apprehend or were out cold.

Emma stood within arms reach of him. She was breathing hard and her hair was a mess but she had never looked more ethereal to him.

His hand reached out to touch her but before he could something pierced his side.

The pain ripped through his belly. Killian lost his footing and fell sideways to the floor.

He felt hands pushing against him. The pain was blinding and it took all of his strength to keep his eyes open.

"He needs help!!" Emma screamed desperately.

Killian felt his vision blurring, the edges beginning to darken.

She watched as his face paled and eyes began to lose focus.

Shit. The blood was everywhere.

"Give me a radio." Emma cried out. Tears were tracking down her cheeks but she knew she needed to make this call. Graham pushed a radio into her hand.

"Dispatch." The operators voice rang down the line.

"This is Agent Swan. Badge number #4523870." Her voice was so strong that she might have sounded robotic if she didn't already know the turmoil she faced.

"I need immediate medical assistance. Male. Gun shot wound."

Killian lost focus as Emma rattled out the details over the radio.

As the darkness surrounded him, one word continued to echo though his head.

Agent

Agent

Agent

 

TBC


End file.
